um casamento diferente
by Isafics
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO: Agora Bella entendia por que durante os cinco anos que estava casa-da, seu marido a tinha ignorado completamente: seu pai tinha chan-tageado Edward para que se casasse com ela. Mas quando Bella deci-diu esquecer o doloroso passado e construir uma nova vida junto ao homem que realmente a amava, Edward apareceu dizendo que já estava preparado para o casamento.
1. Chapter 1

ADAPTAÇÃO: UM CASAMENTO DIFERENTE -Lynne Graham

CAPITULO I

Bella desceu depressa os degraus que davam ao bar e entrou. Estava escuro e cheio de bebedores que aproveitavam a hora do almoço para tomar um trago. Não via a Paul; não era o suficientemente alta como para divisá-lo entre as cabeças de homens de negócios trajados que tinha a seu redor. Enquanto abria caminho entre os clientes, sentiu um estremecimento. A ideia de que a vissem ali, de que a reconhecessem a aterrorizava. Por isso foi um alívio distinguir entre a multidão no extremo oposto do local a cabeleira loira de Paul. Paul, alto, sofisticado e atraente, pôs-se de pé ao vê-la aproximar-se dele. Bella se sentiu orgulhosa.

\- Chegou tarde – se queixou ele.

\- Sinto muito, não pude escapar antes – explicou ela ofegando, enquanto se deixava cair no assento e dava outra olhada no lugar, temerosa de encontrar alguma cara conhecida.

\- Não tema. Está em outra parte da cidade.

Bella baixou a cabeça, escondendo a cara ruborizada detrás da juba loira cinza.

\- Esse homem dali me está olhando!

\- A maioria dos homens olham às mulheres bonitas... e você é extremamente bonita, meu amor – murmurou Paul em voz baixa, adotando um tom íntimo enquanto tomava-lhe a mão. - Chateia-me ver que todos te olham quando passa.

\- De verdade? – perguntou ela assombrada por seus ciúmes.

\- Por que não vamos para o meu apartamento? – sorriu Paul desenhando lhe o lábio inferior com o dedo.

Bella ficou rígida.

\- Não posso. Ainda não. - Já sabe como me sinto – murmurou.

O medo se apoderou dela.

Ele trocou sua expressão por um gesto frio e duro.

\- Paul, por favor...

\- Por isso se vê, está brincando comigo enquanto seu marido está de viagem.

\- Amo-te – os olhos dela se encheram de tristeza e ansiedade.

\- Então quando vais dizer lhe que quer te divorciar? – exigiu ele.

\- Logo. Estou procurando o momento apropriado. – Bella se havia posto pálida, e nos traços bonitos de sua cara expressava certa tensão.

\- Tendo em conta que ele só dorme contigo uma noite ao mês, posso esperar sentado aqui até o ano que vem segundo você. Talvez ame ao desgraçado...

\- E crê que é possível? Você sabe bem que nosso matrimônio não é como outros.

\- E não quer os periódicos aproveitar-se dessa situação? – riu Paul zombador.

\- Não me faz nenhuma graça, Paul.

\- Bom. O único que me tranquiliza é saber que se eu não sou seu amante, ele tampouco o é. Um verdadeiro misté olhe. A esposa virgem depois de cinco anos. E entretanto ele é estranho uma vez que se vê com uma jovenzinha pendurada no braç seja um homossexual não declarado.

O estômago dela se revolveu. Pensou que tinha sido uma loucura contar ao Paul a verdade sobre seu casamento. Não se tratava de que ele fosse usar em seu contrário. Tinha verdadeira confiança em Paul, mas se dava conta de que sua confissão podia ser perigosa, embora servia para acalmar o ciúmes do Paul para com Edward.

\- Não fale assim dele! – queixou-se Bella.

\- Acaso não está cansada dele? Não acredito que jamais tenha a valentia de lhe dizer que quer ser livre novamente. Parece-me que estou perdendo o tempo contigo.

\- Não, isso nunca – disse ela aterrada ante a ideia de perdê-lo.

Não podia imaginar-se voltar para os tempos de sua vida sem o Paul. Uma vida aborrecida, vazia. Dias intermináveis. Sem nenhuma vida social. Não tinha amigos. Observavam-na em todos os lugares em que ia. A porta de seu cárcere se fechou no dia de seu casamento, e ela tinha sido tão tola, tão ingênua de não dar-se conta até que tinha tentado quebrar as grades.

\- Então quando? – pressionou ele.

\- em -lhe isso.

\- Não entendo por que não recolhe suas coisas e vai. Não se pode dizer que não tenha motivos para te divorciar dele. O adultério não vai passar-se de moda enquanto ande por aí Edward Andreakis Cullen

\- Tenho que fazê-lo bem, Paul. Não crê que lhe devo isso ao menos?

\- Não acredito que lhe deva nada. - Nem sequer é seu marido ante os olhos da igreja nem da lei – Paul insistiu.

\- Tenho que ir! – disse Bella olhando o relógio de pulso.

Paul lhe rodeou os ombros e a beijou com demonstrada maestria.

\- Te ligarei – lhe prometeu. – Te quero.

Bella saiu correndo. Estava perto da barbearia em que tinha reservado hora para uma longa sessão de massagem. Era muito arriscado encontrar-se com o Paul. E sua cabeça lhe dizia que quanto mais demorasse para confessar a verdade ao Edward e lhe pedir o divórcio, mais se arriscava que fosse descoberta. Mas, então, o que importaria realmente?.

A Edward não importava o que ela fazia. Via-o uma vez ao mês quando ele passava por Londres, e no ano anterior nem sequer o tinha visto com essa frequência. Às vezes Edward lhe pedia que organizasse um jantar de negócios. Mas não era frequente. Tinha ocorrido poucas vezes, e muito espaçadas. Inclusive estava acostumado a comunicar-se com ela através do pessoal de sua empresa, em caso de necessitá-lo.

Durante o tempo em que estavam casados, Edward não a tinha convidado a sair, nunca, nem sequer a tinha levado a uma festa. Estava acostumado a levar a outras mulheres nesse caso, mas a sua esposa jamais. Edward dormia na ala da casa que tinha acondicionado para si. E inclusive as poucas noites que tinham dormido baixo o mesmo teto, tinha-o ouvido sair tarde, e retornar ao amanhecer. Quer dizer que nem sequer se podiam contar essas noites como compartilhadas com ele. Por um momento recordou quanto tinha chorado e se perguntou o que tinha feito para que as coisas fossem assim, e que podia fazer para atrair sua atenção. Com raiva, quis apagar essas lembranças de sua mente. O tempo se ocupou de que aqueles tempos tivessem ficados sepultados. A jovem noiva tinha crescido e era mais sábia agora.

\- Sinto muito. Esqueci-me da entrevista – murmurou Bella na recepção do salão de beleza e insistiu em pagá-la de todos os modos.

O proprietário, James, ofereceu-lhe começar com ela uma sessão imediatamente, mas ela se desculpou dizendo que se fazia tarde, e se sentou a esperar a seu cabeleireiro.

\- OH! Senhora Andreakis Cullen, seu guarda-costas deixou uma mensagem para você – lhe disse James baixando a voz e a cabeça.

Bella ficou tensa e pálida.

\- Tranqüilize-se – James a olhou com cumplicidade. – Eu lhe disse que estava na sessão de massagens.

\- Obrigada – agora Bella se pôs rubra.

\- Será melhor eu dar a mensagem. O senhor Andreakis Cullen lhe está esperando em casa.

Que Edward o que? Edward a estava esperando... Edward, que alguma vez a tinha esperado em cinco anos? Edward estava em casa quando não o esperava até a seguinte quinzena? Involuntariamente, Bella se estremeceu; lhe revirou o estômago. Sentiu terror.

James se sentou a seu lado, e lhe disse:

\- Pequena, sei que não é o tipo de garota para jogar com isto.

\- Não sei o que está...

\- Está vindo a este salão há cinco anos. E há dois meses não faz mais que te pôr tinta – suspirou. - E não queria passar para a história como um estúpido capaz de facilitar um álibi à senhora Andreakis. Dá-me a impressão de que seu marido é um tipo capaz de romper os dedos de quem lhe faz uma falta assim. Dão-me tremores só de pensá-lo.

\- Sinto muito – Bella se sentiu envergonhada.

\- E eu sinto não poder te ajudar mais, porque foi bonito ver-te feliz por um tempo.

\- Senhora Andreakis Cullen?

Bella olhou para Sam, seu guarda-costas, que projetava uma sombra grande e escura sobre ela que ficou de pé. Sam lançou um olhar de desconfiança a James que se encontrava muito perto da esposa de seu chefe.

Logo que se acomodou na limusine desmoronou. James sabia que ela estava vendo alguém. Sentia-se tão humilhada. E também se sentia terrivelmente culpada. Seu cabeleireiro ademais tinha medo de ver-se envolvido em um escândalo matrimonial. Embora o certo era que nada disso seria possível, já que Edward não tinha nem a menor ideia do que ela fazia. Mas o brincalhão James, que tantas vezes riu de suas depressões, estava sinceramente assustado.

Todo mundo tinha medo de Edward. E, entretanto, ela jamais o tinha ouvido gritar. Durante os primeiros tempos de seu matrimônio, Bella tinha sentido terror de Edward, mas com o tempo esse terror foi se esfumando, e adquirindo a forma real da indiferença de Edward para com ela. Simplesmente parecia que Bella não existia na escala de seres humanos importantes de Edward. Ele tinha casado com o Bella para obter as ações que seu pai tinha dado a ela. Sua esposa era parte de um acordo de negócios, nada mais.

Apesar que ela jurasse que tinha havido momentos, no princípio da relação, em que Edward a tinha tratado com muito ódio; um tempo em que cada palavra dele soava como uma ameaça para ela, quando só a presença do Edward a fazia sentir em perigo. Então tinha aprendido a evitá-lo sempre que podia. Tinha aceito casar-se com ela pelas ações. Mas não obstante, o divórcio não parecia ser uma ideia que o convencesse. E isto era algo que Bella não conseguia compreender.

E agora Edward, que não tinha dado o mínimo sinal sobre ela em cinco anos, tinha voltado para casa e a estava esperando. Era algo que a punha nervosa. Subiu os degraus da enorme casa apertando a sua bolsa como se procurasse amparo em algo.

" A esposa infiel ", pensou com tristeza.

Mas ela não era sua esposa na realidade, recordou-se, como o tinha feito desde que tinha conhecido Paul. Teria pedido sua liberdade muito tempo atrás. Mas seu pai se pôs fora de se sentido terrivelmente decepcionado.

Bella tinha passado os primeiros dezessete anos de sua vida agradando a seu pai, Charlie. E fazia cinco anos, por conselho dele, que casou-se com Edward, e esse tinha sido o maior erro de sua vida. Edward lhe tinha tirado a liberdade, e não lhe tinha dado nada em troca. Mas tudo isso era história passada, recordou a si mesmo. Fazia apenas dois meses que seu pai tinha morrido, por causa da enfermidade coronária que tinha prejudicado sua saúde durante anos.

\- O senhor Andreakis Cullen a está esperando na sala – informou Petros, o mordomo.

Bella ficou mais nervosa ainda. Como norma geral, ela não via Edward até a hora de jantar, por isso suspeitou que algo não ia bem.

Edward estava de pé, perto da chaminé recoberta de mármore. Era um homem alto, que irradiava uma presença extremamente masculina. Alguma vez havia sentido que seu coração estremecia ao olhá-lo, que lhe falhavam as pernas e que lhe custava pronunciar qualquer palavra na sua frente. Agora em troca, Bella o via como se entre eles houvesse um biombo de cristal. Tinha aprendido a distanciar-se dele, como primeira medida.

Edward Andreakis Cullen, o legendário magnata grego, possuidor de um grande poder e uma grande fortuna. Tinha uma elegância natural que aumentava com o excelente gosto na escolha da roupa: sapatos de pele acabados a mão, ou um fabuloso traje em tecido de mohair e seda. Era um homem pelo que qualquer mulher morreria, tinha pensado Bella com a ingenuidade e excitação dos dezessete anos.

E Edward em efeito, era um atraente homem, sedutor por onde o olhasse. Um cabelo farto, cor de ébano, a pele dourada, os olhos negros. Sabia, gostava que era assim e se valia disso quando lhe convinha. Uma vez, embora ela quase não recordava, ela tinha sido vítima dessa energia sexual que ele irradiava.

Mas logo tudo tinha mudado.

Bella entrou na sala. A tensão pairava no ambiente. Os profundos olhos negros de Edward a fitaram atentamente.

\- Tem o batom borrado – os dedos dele voaram para sua boca. Logo franziu o cenho e lhe disse - Não temos muito tempo, assim vou ser muito breve e direto - Vamos para Paris.

\- A Paris? – perguntou Bella como um eco, mais que surpreendida.

Mas Edward já tinha aberto a porta, e lhe dizia impaciente:

\- Vamos.

\- Quer que vá contigo a Paris? Eu? Agora mesmo?

\- Sim.

\- Mas, por quê?

\- É um assunto relacionado com a herança de seu pai.

Bella estava mais que surpreendida, já que não imaginava que pudesse haver algo pendente com relação à herança de seu pai.

Apesar de que Edward não se incomodou em ir ao funeral de seu pai, tinha assumido com arrogância a responsabilidade de dar instruções a seus advogados para liquidar suas propriedades. Enquanto Bella chorava a morte de seu pai, sumida na grande perda que significava para ela, e incapaz de ocupar-se nesse momento de questões materiais, Edward tinha vendido todos os bens que tinha seu pai, absolutamente todos.

Sua formosa casa, seus investimentos, seus lindos móveis e objetos pessoais tinham sido convertidos em dinheiro efetivo seguindo as instruções do Edward. Não tinha deixado para Bella nem uma só lembrança. Seu pai, Charlie Harrington, poderia não ter existido, se seus bens tivessem tido que atestar seus sessenta e tantos anos de vida na terra.

Bella tinha ficado impressionada pela falta de sensibilidade do Edward, mas quando se deu conta disso já era tarde para intervir. Como sempre, seus obedientes empregados tinham cumprido suas ordens eficientemente.

\- Algo que passaste por cima?

\- Não. Algo que andava procurando e finalmente encontrei – disse com gravidade no gesto. - Pelo menos é o que acredito. E parar seu próprio bem, torça para que eu não me tenha equivocado.

\- Para meu próprio bem? Não entendo do que está falando – disse ela aterrada.

\- Espero que não – disse ele dando a volta.

Bella foi para a escada. Uma mão forte a freou.

\- Aonde pensa que vai?

\- Vou me trocar – respondeu ela olhando a mão que a prendia, algo de que sentia saudades, já que Edward não nunca a tocava.

\- Não há tempo para isso. O jato está preparado para partir.

\- Retornaremos esta noite? Não levo bagagem ! – exclamou ela enquanto ele a levava para fora.

\- Vai se arrumar sem ela.

Logo, já na limusine, perguntou Bella:

\- O que ocorre?

Edward não lhe fez caso e se dispôs a falar por telefone durante um bom momento em grego.

Ela não entendia uma palavra. A sua mente acudiu a lembrança do dia do casamento, quando lhe havia dito que tentaria aprender sua língua, e ele lhe havia dito:

\- Não perca o tempo.

Essa tinha sido a primeira fenda que se tinha aberto em seu mundo de fantasia. Antes que terminasse o dia, a fenda se fez mais maior, mas tinha levado algum tempo o desvanecer por completo aquele mundo de fantasia que ela tanto ansiava.

A situação com o Edward a tinha desnorteado, embora conservasse a compostura. Tinha aprendido a dissimular suas emoções diante dele, e agora estava sentada tranquilamente no carro, com as mãos sobre o colo, como se não sentisse um temporal em seu interior.

\- Do que se trata tudo isto? – perguntou Bella pela segunda vez. Houve um silêncio sepulcral.

\- Acreditei que os assuntos da herança de meu pai já estavam todos resolvidos – insistiu Bella.

\- Tem certeza ? – respondeu Edward com calma.

Algo no tom de sua voz lhe inquietou. Voltou-se para ele, e se deparou com um olhar de gelo. Tinha a sensação de que se aproximava um desastre, e o terror de enfrentá-lo provocava um certo enjôo.

\- Se ao menos me explicasse. O que...? – começou a dizer Bella.

\- Por que eu tenho que te dar explicações?

O desprezo de sua resposta a silenciou.

\- É tão jovem...Deve ser a fantasia secreta de qualquer homem – lhe havia dito uma vez.

Quem ia pensar que essas sedutoras palavras tinham sido pronunciadas pelo marido que a tinha ignorado durante os últimos cinco anos? Entretanto, Edward havia dito isso a primeira vez que se viram. Por que tinha mentido?Por quê? Acaso tinha sido por suas tremendas vontades de conseguir as ações? Certamente sim. Porque estava claro que ela não tinha sido nunca a secreta fantasia de Edward Andreakis. Ele a tinha usado, igual a seu pai, que se tinha deixado levar pela fortuna e o status de pena seus pensamentos.

Bella olhava pelo guichê. Sentia falta de Paul. Paul não tinha sabido sequer quem era ela a primeira vez que tinha se aproximado. Paul, o primeiro homem que a tinha tratado como um ser humano com sentimentos, necessidades e opiniões próprias. Paul só queria a ela. Não buscava usá-la.

Em Paris diria ao Edward que queria divorciar-se. Não queria arriscar-se a perder Paul. E estava desejosa de viver sua própria vida, faminta da liberdade que se desenhava no horizonte. Edward tinha roubado sua liberdade, os anos de adolescência, quando ela teria que estar saindo com meninos, divertindo-se e apaixonando-se. Por que não ia ter direito de ter saudades do que alguma vez tinha tido?

Sentada no jato privado olhou umas revistas, mas não deixou de notar que a aeromoça se apoiava no ombro do Edward, como se fosse de um harém, e queria ganhar favores do sultão. A atrativa mulher tratava de seduzi-lo. Reconhecia todos os sintomas. Quem melhor que ela para reconhecê-los? Ao fim e ao cabo ela também tinha sido uma vítima de Edward. Mas agora estava longe dele, e se sentia orgulhosa da distância que tinha podido pôr.

Edward Andreakis Cullen, era um homem com um temperamento forte com sua origem grega, com um aspecto de estrela de cinema, não lhe movia um cabelo, nem física nem emocionalmente. Era, além disso, um homem desumano, caprichoso, arrogante e perverso com seus inimigos ou com aqueles que lhe opunham. Se ela tivesse sido sua mulher realmente, não teria se arriscado a andar com outro homem.

Uma limusine os recolheu no aeroporto do Charles do Gaulle e os conduziu por uma cidade lotada de carros. Desceu do veículo. O orgulho lhe impedia de perguntar novamente aonde iam, simplesmente observava. Ele desceu também,e se dirigiu ao edifício mais próximo. Na mão levava uma maleta de executivo. E o edifício, por sua aparência, devia ser um banco.

Três homens os esperavam lá dentro. Um deles a quem Bella reconheceu como o representante de seu pai, quis falar com ela, mas Edward o impediu de maneira pouco cavalheiresca. Sempre era assim. Intolerante, grosseiro para quem ele considerava seres inferiores a ele. Como o homem de meia idade, cara rubra e tensa, que os acompanhava.

Subiram no elevador. Acaso havia uma nova oferta de ações em sua valiosa linha de navios? Como podia ser tão ambicioso um homem com toda a fortuna e o poderio que tinha Edward? Mas acaso não se casou com ela por cobiça?

O representante de seu pai pôs uma chave na mão de Bella rapidamente, e se dispôs a partir.

\- Dê-me isso – disse Edward tenso.

Devia ser a chave de uma caixa forte, propriedade de seu pai. Pela primeira vez não fez caso e se dirigiu diretamente para onde estava o representante do banco, que punha nesse momento uma caixa forte sobre uma mesa, e logo abandonava a habitação vazia.

\- Bella – protestou Edward.

Bella não quis olhá-lo. Mas disse:

\- Se for de meu pai, é meu.

\- Tome cuidado com o que diz.

Suas palavras a fizeram estremecer. Olhou-o e se sentiu paralisada. No rosto do Edward se adivinhava a agressão e a violência a ponto de estalar.

Bella retrocedeu em seu intento, e subitamente deixou a chave ao lado da caixa.

\- Se estiver nesta caixa, pode ficar tranquila. Mas se não estiver, pode se considerar afortunada se chegar a ver o dia de amanhã.

Não entendia a que coisa se referia que pudesse estar na caixa. Um suor frio se apoderou dela. Suas pernas fraquejaram. Seus olhos cor safira o olharam incrédulos. Mas ele não a estava olhando. Es-tava colocando a chave na caixa, lhe tremendo o pulso.

Bella molhou os lábios secos em um gesto ansioso. Devia tratar-se de algo mais que ações. Nunca tinha visto Edward perder o controle desse modo. E agora, fosse o que fosse o que estava dentro da caixa estava frente a ele.

A caixa estava cheia de papéis. Edward começou a revirá-los, deixando de lado as fotos e cartas, que ficaram pulverizadas por toda a mesa. Estava pálido, e sua busca ia se fazendo mais se desesperada à medida que avançava.

Bella fixou a vista em um envelope grande dirigido a uma pessoa da qual jamais tinha ouvido falar. Nem sequer reconhecia a letra. Então viu uma foto grande em que se via homens e mulheres em atividades obscenas. Sentiu desgosto. Não entendia por que seu pai as guardava.

\- O que é tudo isso? – perguntou a Edward, posto que era evidente que ele sabia bem mais que ela a respeito da caixa e seu conteúdo.

Ele passou a foto sem demonstrar um ápice de assombro.

\- O que é? – perguntou ele repetindo suas palavras com uma careta que simulava uma risada cínica. - É uma caixa de vidas destroçadas! Os segredos de muita gente. Seu pai vivia a custa de suas vítimas e de seu medo, o porco!

Bella ficou lívida, mas o repreendeu:

\- Como se atreve a falar assim de meu pai?

Edward não a estava escutando. Seguia procurando entre os papéis como um possesso.

\- O que me obrigou a revirar este lixo é o último de seus insultos. - Eu, Edward Andreakis Cullen, sujando as mãos, porque não há ninguém em quem posso confiar, para que figure entre esta coleção de enganos humanos! Seus troféus! Em lugar de jogá-los fora conservou até o final, o porco!

Bella quase não se sustentava de pé. Não podia dar crédito ao crime que imputava a seu pai. E em sua incredulidade tudo ficava confuso.

\- O que está dizendo? – a voz dela soou tão fraca que mal se ouviu.

\- Está surda? – olhou-a Edward sem piedade. - Por que acha que me casei com você? Por sua cara bonita e sua educação de convento? Por sua habilidade para atuar como uma dama e saber colocar adornos florais na casa?

\- Pelas ações – alcançou a pronunciar ela.

\- Não havia ações! Era tudo mentira! Essa linha de navios nem sequer existiu! – gritou ele com fúria, suas palavras retumbando na habitação.

\- Está mentindo – respondeu Bella a ponto de desfalecer.

A atenção de Edward estava posta no documento que tinha nesse momento em suas mãos. De repente, sem aviso algum prévio, deu um murro sobre a mesa.

\- É só uma cópia!

\- Uma cópia do que?

\- E este é o fim!

\- O original deu a você, não é verdade? - Deu isso a você para deixar a salvo...?

\- Que coisa me deu? – Bella quase não podia articular as palavra.

\- Você sabe do que estou falando. Não se faça de inocente – disse ele indo a um rincão da habitação - Se não está aqui, tem que estar com você. Charlie não era nenhum idiota. E sabia que me desfaria de você se caísse em minhas mãos. Assim, que lhe deu isso. Então, onde está?

\- Chega! Me deixe em paz! – gritou, apesar do terror que sentia.

\- Se não me disser onde está o certificado, sou capaz de qualquer coisa. Vivi extorquido durante cinco anos para proteger a minha família, e não penso viver assim um dia mais!

Edward tinha pronunciado por fim a palavra, "extorquido". Não podia estar certo. Seu pai não podia haver feito uma chantagem. Bella estava a ponto de desfalecer.

\- Sempre me perguntei por que tinha que ser assim...que você tivesse que ser meu castigo de vida – Edward soltou, como pensando em voz alta. - Mas lhe direi uma coisa, preciosa. Prefiro ir ao cárcere por lhe estrangular do que cumprir a outra sentença.

Aterrada, Bella olhava a cara de Edward, e finalmente, de maneira misericordiosa, deixou de vê-la, ao mesmo tempo desvaneceu.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Bella recuperou a consciência na limusine. Edward estava inclinado sobre ela como quando ela se deprimiu. Em um movimento brusco do carro, Bella se afastou para o lado oposto do assento.

\- Se afaste de mim! – gritou presa do pânico.

\- É uma criatura muito delicada, não acha? De repente se tornaste uma pilha de nervos – Edward a olhava com satisfação perversa; parecia ter recuperado o controle. - Onde está o certificado?

Bella cravou as unhas. Necessitava de alguma sensação que lhe dissesse que estava acordada, que não se tratava de um pesadelo.

\- Já te disse que não sei do que fala.

\- Bom, se antes não sabia, agora já sabe, e quero que me diga isso.

\- Não posso acreditar que meu pai lhe fez chantagem...

\- Um assunto sujo, não? – Edward a tratava sem a mínima compaixão. - Mas ele era um profissional, de alto voo. Interessavam-lhe os ricos e famosos. Gostava dos personagens que pudesse tirar-lhes o suco. Era muito bom em seu trabalho. Nunca deixava suas vítimas totalmente secas, nem as levavam ao extremo de que quererem matá-lo. Fazia-as pagar durante muito tempo e logo as deixava em paz, mas sempre ficava com a prova de seus delitos e trapos sujos para proteger-se. Fez uma fortuna...

\- Não acredito!

\- Acredita que guardava essas fotos pornográficas só por diversão? Se ficou com a prova dos trapos sujos de minha família... - A voz do Edward ficou mais dura ainda - Também tinha o certificado original, e como tentei recuperá-lo buscando por toda parte, é evidente que você o tem.

\- Ele não me deu nada! – gritou histericamente.

\- Não vai me enganar. Tente e lhe romperei...

\- Está louco! – soluçou.

\- Até agora fui paciente. Estive na corda bamba durante cinco anos. A única forma de me manter a salvo era continuar casado com você. - Pensei que fosse como o pai. Mas não o é. E há uma coisa que me ficou clara. Está apaixonada por mim...

\- O que? – Bella o interrompeu.

\- Está obcecada comigo. Acha que não sei? – Edward a olhou com desprezo. - Qualquer mulher normal já se desenganaria e teria deixado de esperar que seu amor fosse correspondido... Mas você não! Ficou até o final, fiel até o fim, sem me dar a possibilidade de me queixar do maldito trato que fiz!

\- Fiel? – não podia acreditar em tudo o que ouvia. Era incrível, mas Edward acreditava no que dizia. Estava convencido de que ficou a seu lado por uma questão de amor. O nome de Paul queria abrir espaço entre seus lábios, mas era melhor que não.

\- Não estou apaixonada por você – disse dignamente.

\- Escuta, está falando com o menino que foi seu presente de aniversário quando completou dezessete!

\- Como?

\- Escolheu-me em alguma revista de sociedade? Ou me viu pessoalmente antes? Lançou-me um olhar e saiu correndo a dizer ao papai: "Papai: este é o que eu gosto".

Edward falava sério. Realmente falava sério.

\- Você tem que estar mal da cabeça!

\- Falaremos. Levei cinco anos esperando esta conversa. Tudo o que sei é que o querido Charlie fez o trabalho sujo por você. Caçaram-me como um animal...

\- Você é um animal, um autêntico insulto à espécie humana! – estalou Bella. - E ainda por cima lhe tem acreditado nisso!

\- Deus! Minha jovem dama sabe elevar a voz – disse cinicamente Edward. - Não parece gostar da verdade. Fere seu orgulho. - Mas sei que fui apanhado intencionalmente. Eu não sabia sequer quem era seu pai na primeira vez que fui a sua casa. Fez-me uma proposta de negócios por uma terceira pessoa, e fui chamado ali. E ocorreu justamente que seu pai não se encontrava em casa quando cheguei. Mas, oh, surpresa! Estava você! Usava algo branco e romântico, e adornava com flores o recinto, quer dizer estava armada até os dentes com seus encantos virginais. Recordo-a perfeitamente.

\- Não foi assim!

\- Qualquer grego com sangue nas veias se renderia a seus encantos te olhando duas vezes – disse-lhe Edward ressentidamente. - E você aí, toda sorrisos tímidos e com rubor nas bochechas, me comendo com esses olhos azuis como se levasse uma semana de jejum!

\- Basta !Já! – a voz do Bella quase se rompeu.

\- Então me convidaram para jantar e você tocou o piano, e cantou como um anjo. Todas suas virtudes postas em jogo para mim. E não sei como foi, mas finalmente o negócio passou a um segundo plano, e me esqueceu. Para que saiba, havia só duas perguntas que me interessava fazer, mas não era pertinente as fazer nessa noite.

\- Sim? – Bella tratava de apagar as lembranças penosas desse dia.

\- Tinha suficiente idade para obter o consentimento de seu pai? Tentava seu pai lhe proteger do mundo e dos predadores como eu? O casamento não estava então em minha cabeça, e nunca tinha estado.

Bella sentiu nauseia. Edward seguiu falando:

\- E de quem foi a ideia de que ficasse jantando? Sua.

Disse a ele que me queria e isso foi tudo. Logo ele escavou e escavou, até pôr a luz algo que só duas pessoas vivas sabiam, e que nenhuma dos doi iam contar jamais.

\- O que averiguou? – perguntou ela ansiosa.

\- Você sabe... Charlie sabia perfeitamente que não viveria muitos anos. E não foi ao túmulo com o segredo – disse Edward.

\- Ele não me revelou nada.

\- E se você não o tem, deve saber quem o tem.

O chofer abriu a porta e ela quase caiu do assento. Olhou a rua do bairro residencial quase em pânico. Tinha querido correr. Ela sabia onde estava. Era o apartamento de Edward em Paris onde ela tinha passado uma noite de núpcias inesquecível, sozinha.

\- Tenta-o – disse Edward com tranquilidade. - Corra e verá o que acontece. Não chegaria nem à esquina.

Aterrada, Bella entrou no edifício frente a eles, e se meteu no elevador.

\- Lembranças... – disse Edward, como se pudesse ver o que ela estava pensando.

Bella sabia que ainda não tinha saído do estado de choque. Não dizia nada, sabia que não estava em condições de desafiá-lo. Edward estava preparado. Tinha estado esperando o momento da vingança. Do mesmo modo que teria esperado a morte de seu pai para liberar-se dela.

\- Há muitas coisas que posso fazer por ordem de outra pessoa, mas compartilhar a cama com você não é uma delas. Seu pai podia me obrigar a me casar com você mas não podia me seguir ao dormitório e me forçara...

\- Cale-se !– gritou ela histérica.

\- Por que não lhe contou alguma vez a verdade de nosso casamento?

Bella tampou o ouvido com o intento de não ouvir mais.

\- Por favor, mais não... – murmurou, e não se importou rogá-lo.

Mas ele lhe pegou pelos ombros com firmeza e lhe disse:

\- Por que aceitou a triste realidade de sua cama matrimonial vazia durante todos estes anos e não disse nada? Por quê?

Em um ato de arrojo, Bella saiu correndo e atravessou o hall do imenso apartamento e alcançou o dormitório no outro extremo do corredor. Entrou nele e passou a chave. Tinha o estômago revolto e teve que ficar quieta um momento até que, por fim, pôde tirar a roupa e meter-se no chuveiro.

"Meu pai, extorquia-o", repetia suas palavras. Sentia-se tão suja. Era a primeira vez em sua vida que se sentia verdadeiramente suja. E não sabia que podia fazer para sentir-se limpa novamente.

Sua mãe que tinha morrido quando Bella tinha quatro anos, era uma lembrança difusa. Era a filha de um pequeno aristocrata que se tinha afastado de sua família por casar-se com o Charlie. Mas Charlie não lhe havia dito a sua filha por que. Nunca o tinha explicado.

A infância do Bella tinha sido uma sucessão de babás e internatos desde muito nova. Charlie viajava incessantemente, e sempre tinha pedido para ir viver com ele. Tinha chorado muito antes que percebesse que para seu pai ela era excesso de bagagem e que ele era um homem frio e distante. De todos os modos reconhecia que seu pai se preocupou por ela mais que por nenhuma outra pessoa.

Tinha estado sempre orgulhoso de sua beleza, de sua educação, e seu dom para a música. Agora se dava conta de que essas tinham sido umas vantagens de grande valor social para seu pai. Charlie tinha sido ambicioso com relação a sua filha. Tinha querido que se casasse com um homem rico e poderoso. Ele mesmo tinha vivido em contato com a alta sociedade e queria que sua filha fosse membro com todo direito dessa mesma classe social. Mas Bella tinha carecido de um verdadeiro calor de lar. E essa carência afetiva a tinha levado a fazer todo o possível por ganhar a aprovação e o amor de seu pai.

Como ia imaginar que Charlie não era um homem de negócios legal? Como podia imaginar que sua privilegiada vida tinha sido financiada com um pouco e tão ruim conteúdo da caixa forte? E menos ainda, Como poderia ter suspeitado que tinha extorquido ao Edward para que se casasse com ela?. Finalmente compreendia a farsa de seu casamento, muito tarde.

Os cinco anos tinham passado, não podiam recuperá-los nem ela nem Edward. Não fazia falta que a desprezasse. E que estivesse seguro de que ela conhecia o segredo que não devia conhecer, "para proteger a minha família", havia dito.

O gracioso do caso era que ela não tinha a mínima curiosidade por conhecê-lo. Edward podia seguir guardando-o toda a vida. Em todo caso a família de Edward era estranha para ela. Não conhecia sua mãe, nem a suas três irmãs. Muitas vezes se perguntou o que lhes diria a respeito de seu casamento. Mas se teria incomodado em lhes explicar algo? Como Charlie, Edward não era amigo de explicações.

Como podia pensar que ela o amava? Era humilhante. Não só se tratava de um marido que tinha sido obrigado a casar a ponta de pistola, como também acreditava que sua mulher, depois de cinco anos de desprezos e infidelidades, ainda o amava.

A água da ducha caia, e de repente Bella sentiu que uma estranha força se apoderava dela. Inclusive começou a sentir pena de Edward. Acreditava que ela podia usar a chantagem depois da morte de seu pai. A notícia de que ela estava apaixonada por outro homem certamente seria um alívio para o Edward.

Bella tinha perdido cinco anos de sua vida, mas nem um dia mais. Seu pai tinha exercido plena autoridade sobre ela. Logo Edward tinha o substituído, e ela o tinha aceitado sem mais nem menos.

E tinha sentido medo durante tanto tempo... Medo pelo mundo que havia fora de seu irreal mundo de privilégios. Temor pelo desprezo de seu pai. Temor de que a verdade sobre o casamento terminasse com a débil saúde de seu pai se ele inteirasse disso. Mas, não outros medos, assegurou-se.

Se Edward tinha sido uma vítima, ela também tinha sido. E, entretanto, não armava tanto escândalo quanto ele. A vaidade de Edward a indignava.

Um golpe forte soou na porta.

\- Abra! – exigiu Edward.

Bella fez um esforço por não ouvir. Já tinha bastante com o que tinha ocorrido anteriormente. Não queria saber nada dele. Edward não tinha uma só virtude que pudesse comovê-la. Cinco anos atrás entretanto, havia sentido uma grande atração por ele. Tinha eleito então com o coração, não com a cabeça.

\- Bella! – Edward voltou a golpear com impaciência.

Não era um homem que respeitasse às mulheres. Ia atrás de todas elas, loiras, morenas, dava igual. Isso sim, todas tinham pernas longas, peitos imponentes e cabelo comprido. Bella não tinha nenhum desses atributos, e alguma vez tinha sido um tortura para ela, já que a imagem que tinha de si mesmo, débil e insegura, não tinha sido beneficiada com esta aparência.

Mas tinha muitas outras virtudes. E devia agradecer a Paul por havê-las descoberto. Paul a tinha ajudado a aceitar a si mesma. Em troca Edward sempre a tinha humilhado e desprezado. E agora por que tinha que sentir-se culpada? Acaso já não tinha pago os pecados de seu pai?

Quando estava fechando a ducha e estirando a mão para alcançar a toalha, um golpe enérgico atirou a porta abaixo. Esta ficou pendendo da dobradiça, e deixou a figura do Edward descoberta. Seu corpo vigoroso ocupando a porta da habitação.

\- Para que se trancou aqui? – perguntou furioso.

\- Ficou louco? – Bella se sentia intimidada pela presença dele, mas também estava furiosa.

\- Tornaram-me responsável por seu bem-estar!

Referia-se a seu bem-estar ou a sua própria segurança?. Era por isso que tinha atirado a porta como um homem das cavernas? Tinha medo de que se jogasse pela janela? Evidentemente isto o pôs em um apuro.

Bella, lhe jogando um olhar de incredulidade, começou a recolher sua roupa.

\- Sua pele tem a cor das camélias – disse ele.

Edward estava olhando-a descaradamente, algo que a turvava terrivelmente.

\- Tire a toalha – lhe exigiu.

Bella não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Mas Edward esperava que sua ordem fosse cumprida. Demonstrava-o em seu gesto expectador.

Bella sentiu que lhe secavam os lábios, que seus pulmões ficavam sem ar, que um calor asfixiante se apoderava de seu corpo inteiro. Seus peitos de repente se voltaram pesados, seus mamilos se ergueram voltando-se mais sensíveis.

\- É tão pequena, mas guardas umas proporções tão perfeitas... – murmurou ele no denso silêncio.

Bella não podia acreditar no que ouvia da boca do Edward. Este era um Edward que ela jamais tinha conhecido, mas que de algum modo sempre tinha suspeitado que podia existir. Era um homem que despedia uma vigorosa sexualidade. Havia algo perigosamente fascinante na corrente sexual que emanava dele, algo atávico e elementar. Dava a sensação de ser predador como ele mesmo se nomeou alguma vez com candura. E o era, agora ela podia comprovar.

\- Desculpe-me? Vou me vestir, se não se importa – murmurou ela inexpressiva.

\- Não falou sério, verdade? – disse ele como se fosse ela que estava se comportando de modo estranho.

Bella estava indignada. Edward podia deixar de lado o ódio e o ressentimento que havia entre eles e pensar em sexo. Por quê? Somente por que estava quase nua? Parecia que a libido de Edward despertasse com pouca coisa.

\- Quero me vestir – insistiu.

\- É tímida. Mas me pareceu que estivesse me esperando durante muito tempo – disse ele com satisfação.

Bella riu. Não pôde evitá-lo. Era uma risada histérica que rompia o silêncio como um cristal que se rompe.

\- Basta...

Caiu a roupa de suas mãos ao dar a volta e tampar cara com as mãos trêmulas. Era um gesto histérico, descontrolado, que a assaltava sem aviso. Estava furiosa por sua própria reação, mas sua fúria aumentou ainda mais quando sentiu os braços do Edward ao redor dela, assaltando-a pelas costas. Ficou paralisada.

Ele a tinha empurrado contra um corpo morno e vigoroso, ameaçando-a com um contato físico tão perturbador como desconhecido. Não podia acreditar que ele a estivesse tocando. Parecia algo irreal. Durante cinco anos se comportou como um leproso que se afastava. E agora, de repente, queria tocá-la, como se estivesse em seu direito. Mas não tinha nenhum direito, e não desejava suas mãos sobre seu corpo.

\- Talvez não saiba onde está esse certificado. Talvez Charlie o tenha destruído. Mas, possivelmente, alguém o tenha em suas mãos esperando para ativá-lo como uma bomba...

As palavras que usou a fizeram tremer.

Edward lentamente ia dando a volta. Bella não se deu conta de quão forte podia ser um homem comparado com uma mulher, até que Edward a levantou do chão como se fosse uma boneca e a apertou contra ele.

Descalça não lhe chegava nem ao ombro, e antes dele se inclinar para ela, as bochechas de Bella roçaram o peito viril que aparecia pela camisa de seda, quando se abriu inesperadamente sua jaqueta. Bella logo que podia respirar a essência de sua masculinidade.

\- Me olhe – Edward lhe disse cortante.

\- Por favor, me deixe partir – atinou a dizer ela.

Edward tomou o queixo e ficou olhando-a, como se não a tivesse ouvido.

Bella sabia que os fatos acontecidos nessa tarde e o ataque de fúria de Edward tinham sido afastados de sua mente, e que outras necessidades urgiam no momento.

Bella sentiu um torvelinho de sensações que jamais havia sentido. Seu corpo estava tenso, e parecia recolher todos os estímulos provenientes daquela atmosfera.

\- Edward... – ouviu-se dizer, enquanto sentia que seus pés se apoiavam no tapete.

\- Faz tanto tempo que não te ouço pronunciar meu nome – disse ele em um tom profundo.

\- Não... – disse ela.

O dedo polegar do Edward percorreu o lábio inferior de Bella, fazendo-a tremer. Ela tentou mover-se, mas a outra mão dele a sustentava com firmeza apoiada em suas costas.

Edward a olhou intensamente, e com o polegar separou seus lábios e mergulhou na boca dela, enquanto a palma lhe acariciava a bochecha. Era um gesto mais erótico que jamais tinha experimentado, e o pior era que estava lhe desencadeando uma série de reações físicas que reconhecia como uma traição de seu corpo a si mesma.

Era evidente que ele se divertia com suas reações, mas seu olhar expressava além disso, uma grande satisfação. Bella a notava na expressão de seus olhos.

Edward era um professor nas técnicas e na arte de seduzir, uma arte que redundava em seu próprio benefício, aumentando seu próprio prazer. E estava acostumado a procurar esse prazer sempre que aflorava o desejo.

\- Quero... – Bella não podia dizer mais de uma palavra.

\- Mais? – Edward a soltou de repente e sorriu. - A próxima vez que lhe pedir que tire a toalha, faça-o, pequena – aconselhou brandamente.

Bella sentiu que essa insinuação podia ser mais dolorosa que um murro. Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, Bella desmoronou. Tinha-o desafiado, tinha-o irritado. Estava confusa. Todos esses anos, nada, e agora...

Por que agora? Recordava o que ele havia dito momentos antes: que seu pai não tinha podido obrigá-lo a compartilhar a cama com ela. E, entretanto, quando afloravam seus instintos, parecia que qualquer mulher lhe convinha.

O que estava claro era que Edward tinha que demonstrar que era um macho. Expor-lhe o divórcio nessas circunstâncias tivesse sido contra prudente, porque o teria levado a ir ainda mais longe em seus intentos de intimidades com ela. Não era o melhor momento de falar do Paul.

Bella recolheu seus objetos novamente.

A questão era que seu marido se deu conta de que ela existia, embora só da forma que para ele contava uma mulher: sexualmente.

Mas estava indignada. Não entendia como se atreveu a tocá-la. Não tinha direito. E, além disso, certamente, era infiel a toda mulher. E por desconto se aproveitou de seu desejo, caso tivesse existido. Ele era assim. Estava acostumado a tomar, não a dar.

Edward tinha trabalhado duramente para levantar as empresas familiares que tinha herdado, a herança dos Andreakis Cullen. Ninguém lhe tinha dado nada, nem lhe tinha feito favores. E ele não fazia tampouco. Mas seguia a seus inimigos até a morte, e quando tinha a sua presa, retornava vitorioso. Lutava constantemente por sua supremacia.

Esse tinha sido o aspecto do caráter do Edward que Charlie tinha valorado mais. E, finalmente. tinha se servido de Edward em uma bandeja de prata, tratando de convencê-la de que, embora ele não tivesse falado de amor, seria um perfeito marido.

De que marido falava seu pai? Ela jamais tinha tido um marido. Mas cinco anos atrás ela não tinha podido adivinhar o futuro.

O curioso era que suas lembranças dos primeiros encontros não coincidiam absolutamente com as dele. Tinha terminado a escola secundária, aperfeiçoado a técnica em adornos florais, que tolice! Deveriam ter-lhe ensinado melhor, um curso sobre homens...

Edward tinha aparecido na entrada da sala de música, sem que ninguém o houvesse convidado ou chamado. Tinham-no feito esperar por Charlie na sala de espera e ele devia havê-la visto pela janela, porque para chegar à sala de música tinha que sair da sala de espera, atravessar o hall, passar pela outra habitação e entrar na sala de música através de um hall. Assim, Como podia ter o descaramento de lhe dizer que ela tinha preparado o encontro?

Tinha-o visto de repente na entrada e apaixonou-se por ele a primeira vista. Sua presença a tinha impressionado. Era como um deus grego que tinha aparecido em todo seu esplendor.

\- É uma lufada de ar da primavera nesta triste paisagem de inverno – Edward havia dito.

E provavelmente tinha copiado de alguém para ter pronunciado essas palavras.

A ela não tinha ocorrido que ele estivesse interessado nela, a não ser nas novelas. Porque não tinha surtido uma conversação entre eles. Não tinha demonstrado sua falta de juro e ignorância acerca do mundo vegetal, e ela se deixou enganar.

Inclusive lhe havia dito que seus olhos faziam jogo com as violetas, e esse comentário tinha saído tão tosco como o primeiro, o que deu a impressão a Bella dele ser um homem tímido, apesar de dissimulá-lo com certa sofisticação. Tímido, Edward?

Não lhe havia dito nada sobre sua entrevista com seu pai. Parecia havê-lo esquecido bem, até que a empregada tinha ido dizer lhe que seu pai lhe chamava e então ficou desconcertada ao encon-trá-la com o Edward.

\- Direi-lhe que o está esperando – Bella havia dito a Edward, subindo rapidamente até a biblioteca de seu pai.

\- Quem é ele? – tinha perguntado a seu pai com alegria e fantasia.

\- Edward Andreakis Cullen – seu pai escrutou seus olhos.

\- Já está aqui há um montão de tempo. - Não acha que devemos convidá-lo para jantar?

\- Parece que teve êxito...

\- É casado?

E o tinham convidado para jantar. Havia sido culpa dela, inteiramente culpa dela. Seu pai tinha pedido desculpas a Edward e logo os tinham deixado sozinhos, e nesse momento Edward tinha feito um montão de perguntas pessoais a Bella. Não tinha se incomodado em averiguar se tinha a idade apropriada. Sabia perfeitamente a idade que ela tinha.

Ao dia seguinte a levou a dar uma volta no carro, mas seu pai relutou em dar seu consentimento. Este fato a colocou em evidencia diante de Edward, que não teria tido a menor duvida a respeito da super proteção de seu pai.

\- Suspeito que seu pai vai lhe olhar de cima abaixo para ver se tem rastros de digitais em algum lugar quando voltar, assim não te beijarei. Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui com você. É muito jovem para mim.

E ela tinha sofrido muito na semana seguinte ao seu encontro com ele, porque ele não a chamava nem dava sinais de vida. Para Charlie a história tinha pouca graça, e aconselhou-a que era melhor não entregar seu coração.

\- Andreakis Cullen pode ter à mulher que quiser. Mas não quero que te ronde, a menos que tenha na cabeça a ideia de casar com você.

\- E lhe disse isso? – perguntou-lhe alarmada.

\- Pode ser que você não se valorize. Mas eu sim. Mandei-a aos melhores colégios para me assegurar que tivesse um lugar digno com quem estivesse. Quero que se case bem. Um caso amoroso com o Andreakis Cullen é algo que não está na sua agenda. E pode estar segura de que não oferecerá nenhuma outra coisa a não ser que resulte rentável.

Edward tinha aparecido na segunda semana, inesperadamente, com uma atitude hostil com ela. Voltou-se a ficar jantando. Charlie se encontrava de um bom humor incrível. Estava muito tranquilo, e os observava todo o tempo, adicionando pouco à conversação.

Dois dias mais tarde, seu pai a tinha feito ir a sua biblioteca e lhe tinha informado que ele era o dono de inumeráveis ações em uma companhia naval chamada Petrakis International, ações nas que Edward tinha um desejo extremo.

\- Assim que as ofereci a ele grátis como presente de casamento – concluiu Charlie.

Bella tinha ficado consternada. Sim, ela estava louca pelo Edward. Mas que seu pai lhe tivesse devotado um capital por casar-se com ele parecia humilhante.

\- Edward é grego. Compreende este tipo de trato – tinha assegurado. Espero que você também compreenda que um homem tão duro como Edward jamais tivesse pensado no matrimônio a não ser que fosse uma vantagem econômica para ele. Essas ações serão seu dote. A escolha é sua. Quer ele ou não?

Bella tinha saído correndo da habitação, chorando de raiva e desespero.

No dia seguinte, Charlie tinha informado a respeito de sua deficiência cardíaca. Havia-lhe dito que não sabia quanto ia viver, e que estava sinceramente preocupada com seu futuro. Era outro golpe para o Bella. Charlie tinha posto Edward nos céus. Segundo ele, Edward era como um diamante bruto para meio social no que se criou, mas a ia tratar com respeito e honra como sua esposa. Esse tipo de acerto era algo comum na Grécia. Se se casasse com Edward estaria a salvo, segura pelo resto de sua vida.

\- Mas ele não me ama! – tinha protestado.

Charlie a olhou friamente e lhe disse:

\- Deseja-lhe...

\- Não tanto como a essas ações – protestou em voz baixa.

\- Depende de você que esse casamento resulte. Estou lhe dando a oportunidade de se casar com o homem que ama.

Bella voltou para presente e retorceu as mãos. Seu pai tinha servido Edward em bandeja de prata. O tinha dado encadeado e algemado a conta de uma chantagem. Como não o tinha suspeitado!

Ouviu-se um golpe na porta. Era uma criada anunciando o jantar. Bella não podia acreditar que já fosse a hora do jantar. Paul a chamava todas as noites às oito. Sabia que ela jamais saía de noite. Haveria lhe dito Petros que se foi a Paris? Levantou o telefone da habitação e discou o número de seu apartamento.

\- Onde diabos está? – respondeu Paul imediatamente.- Petros me disse que "o senhor e a senhora Andreakis Cullen não estavam". O que isso quer dizer?

\- Voamos a Paris...

\- Vocês dois?

\- Olhe, havia um problema com a herança de meu pai e tive que vir. Amanhã estarei em casa, querido. Te amo.

\- Que tipo de problema?

\- Nada importante – ocultou Bella. Não queria contar os detalhes sórdidos do assunto ao Paul, ao menos por telefone.

\- Vai mostrar-lhe as maravilhas de Paris, então? – brincou Paul.

\- Sair com o Edward? Está brincando – forçou uma risada, aliviada de que Paul não estivesse zangado – Acredita muito em nada. Pensei em você o tempo todo.

\- Não vejo a hora de que chegue amanhã.

\- Me parece uma eternidade... – disse. "Mas não posso usar novamente ao James", pensou, lembrando do Sam e perguntando-se como podia se livrar do guarda-costas.

Bella se sentia um pouco culpada pelos seus encontros com o Paul, já que quando ela se casou na igreja, fazia umas promessas nas que então acreditava...

\- Por que é tão covarde e não lhe expõe o divórcio, já que lhe importa tão pouco? – dizia-lhe inumeráveis vezes.

Bella suspirou fundo, baixou o telefone em um gesto que queria relaxar sua tensão.

Um calafrio percorreu todo seu corpo depois de deixar cair o telefone. Edward estava de pé, silencioso e quieto, como uma estátua. Bella ficou paralisada ante semelhante visão.

Quis dizer "Edward...", mas não pôde articular uma palavra.

\- O jantar... – murmurou Edward. - Mas termina primeiro a chamada.

Levantando o telefone como um autômato disse:

\- Adeus – e pendurou.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Seu coração batia sem parar. Viu-o afastar-se da habitação. Não podia havê-la ouvido. Nesse caso, certamente lhe haveria dito algo. Ou reagido de algum jeito. Em troca, Edward tinha sorrido. Ao abandonar a habitação, ouviu-o dizer ao criado que já não o queria. Teria planejado sair para jantar fora e logo teria trocado de ideia? Esperava que não fosse por sua causa. Mas era difícil que Edward fizesse algo por ela.

\- Tenho que fazer umas chamadas. Não me espere para jantar.

Bella comeu sem vontade. Sentia-se culpada, irritada, confusa. Toda sua vida tinha sido uma pessoa honrada e sincera, até que conheceu Paul fazia três meses. Tinha sido um encontro acidental, no Harrods. Tinham conversado, rido, tomado café. Tudo muito inocente. A segunda vez também se encontraram por acaso.

Por que se sentia desse modo? Não tinha mais que pedir o divórcio ao Edward. Jamais lhe tinha importado os sentimentos dela. Ela tinha tido que sofrer a fofoca pública e da imprensa, vendo-o fotogra-fado com distintas mulheres. Mas isso não era desculpa para fazer o mesmo ele.

Levada pelo cansaço e a tensão de todo o dia, Bella decidiu ir para à cama. Lamentou não ter uma camisola. Por fim se enfiou entre os lençóis nua. E depois de dar mais voltas à cabeça, decidiu pedir o divórcio a Edward no dia seguinte.

Despertou sobressaltada. As luzes estavam acesas, e pestanejou insistentemente para saber se era um sonho ou a realidade. Não se lembrava sequer de onde tinha dormido, e quando se sentou na cama ainda estava totalmente desorientada. Mas, então, viu o Edward um pouco afastado da cama. Tinha um aspecto horrível, esse foi o primeiro pensamento de Bella, logo atinou em cobrir sua nudez com o lençol. O cabelo negro brilhava, estava sem gravata, e tinha a camisa branca de seda meio desabotoada, o que permitia a visão de um peito masculino largo e bronzeado, adornado com cabelos negros. Os traços tensos, a pele pálida. Parecia estar sob os efeitos de um choque.

\- O que ocorre ?Aconteceu algo ruim? – murmurou ela de uma vez, bocejava e descobria em seu relógio que era quase de madrugada.

\- Desonrou-me – disse com um acento quebrado.

Bella o olhou meio dormida ainda.

\- Não compreendo, o que diz?

\- Minha mulher com outro homem... – disse-lhe com uma expres-são de ferocidade nos olhos.

Mas Bella estava mais assombrada pela frase "minha mulher", que tinha pronunciado do que pelo descobrimento de sua infidelidade. Jamais usava esse termo. E era ofensivo e ridículo inclusive no contexto desse matrimônio.

\- Não o nega – adicionou.

O que pensava? O que ia estar como Penélope, esperando a seu marido? Era certo que tinha estado assim durante quase cinco anos, mas isso não podia durar eternamente. E o que lhe importava além disso?

\- Como o descobriu? – perguntou ela não tão firmemente como gostaria.

\- Parece que não se dá conta da magnitude de sua ofensa.

\- Esteve bebendo? – perguntou Bella, fracamente, pensando que talvez fosse o motivo de sua reação melodramática.

\- O que tem que ver isso? - Ouvi falar por telefone com seu amante! E não podia acreditar!

\- OH! – devia ter imaginado. Mas ele era tão diferente, que não tinha demonstrado no momento.

\- Tenho as faturas do telefone e também o número que ligou daqui, e é o mesmo número.

\- Haveria lhe dito isso se tivesse me perguntado – Bella sentia uma estranha sensação desagradável que não podia identificar.

\- O que me teria falado dele? Não tem vergonha?

\- Por que tenho que me envergonhar? – Mas, curiosamente ,a atitude de Edward a fazia sentir-se culpada e isso a irritava terrivel-mente.

\- Você é... minha esposa – disse com violência.

Instintivamente, Bella ficou no extremo oposto da cama. A raiva ia transformando-se em medo. Queria gritar que era uma estranha quando ele disse que era sua esposa, mas não se atreveu vendo o estado de ânimo do Edward. Seria jogar lenha ao fogo.

\- Talvez amanhã quando estiver mais razoável – disse ela.

\- Por que pensa isso? – perguntou Edward aproximando-se dela na cama.

Bella tentou afastar-se, mas ele segurou seu braço.

\- O que está fazendo? – perguntou, desconcertada e temerosa.

Ele disse algo em grego e pegou no outro braço.

Bella estava aterrada.

\- Quantas vezes esteve com ele?

\- Não sei. Não... as... contei.

\- Deus! Vou matá-lo! Pode ser que esteja vivo ainda, mas o ma-tarei.

\- Não diga uma coisa dessa!

\- E por que não? O que faço com você?

\- Comigo? – Bella estava horrorizada.

\- Onde o conheceu?

\- Não vou lhe dizer nada dele! – disse lembrando-se de suas ameaças.

\- Paul Stephen Woods. Tem vinte e oito anos. É vendedor em tempo parcial e meio artista. É filho único, loiro, olhos azuis, alto e ambicioso. Não preciso que me conte nada disso.

Bella estava aturdida.

\- Por que se comporta deste modo? Eu não sou realmente sua esposa...

\- Não? Leva meu nome. Usa meu anel. Vive em minha casa. Alimento-a, visto-a, mantenho-a...

\- E eu te odeio! – disse dolorida Bella.

\- Se isso for verdade, vai me odiar ainda mais no restante de vida a meu lado – disse ele severamente.

\- Me deixe partir! – murmurou Bella tremendo.

\- Não voltará a vê-lo – jurou ele lhe cravando o olhar cheio de ódio. - Mas jamais lhe perdoarei por isso – disse finalmente, soltan-do-a.

\- De acordo. Eu tampouco lhe perdoarei jamais – atinou a dizer entre o travesseiro, soluçando.

Foi um engano, porque Edward deu a volta e lhe disse:

\- Vai me dizer a verdade agora.

\- Que verdade?

\- Que esta é uma manobra para que eu lhe dê atenção. Deixou pistas que até um cego pode ver. Até falou com a porta aberta.

\- O quê?

\- E o conseguiu – disse ele com um sorriso gelado - Nem se quer se deitou com ele, não? Perfeito. Chegou ao ponto justo para me tirar de minhas atenções, mas não se atreveu a mais.

Bella estava indignada por sua vaidade. Então lhe escapou uma men-tira:

\- Sim, me deitei com ele! - E me dá igual que se inteire ou não, porque não me importa absolutamente!

\- Se tiver posto um só dedo sobre sua pele nua é um homem morto! Compreende-o? Isto não é um jogo, pequena. - Advirto-lhe isso. - Se lhe entregou a ele, o mato.

Bella não podia mover-se, nem respirar. Não podia dar crédito às palavras do Edward. Tinha mentido. E estava exaltado demais para lhe dizer que se tratava de uma relação séria. Como ele imaginaria que ia ter uma relação passageira para lhe causar ciúmes? Estava indignada, mas também aterrada de que Edward pudesse fazer dano a Paul.

\- Pense-o seriamente. Quase perco a cabeça – lhe confessou Edward, de repente.

E Bella se deu conta de que repentinamente lhe tinha passado a raiva, como por arte mágica.

\- De acordo – disse ela brandamente, odiando Edward com todas suas forças. - Não me deitei com ele, mas...

\- E quer que te diga por que? Um grego se divorciaria de uma esposa infiel. - Você chegou até onde pôde, não mais à frente. A única inconseqüência que fez em sua vida foi ter se casado comigo. Que idiota fui! Por um momento pensei que se arriscaria a perder seu status como minha esposa!

\- Isso é precisamente o que quero perder! Eu não te quero! - Quero minha liberdade! – gritou-lhe desesperada.

\- Não acredito em você! Não sobreviveria nem um momento no mundo real! Morreria como um bebê indefeso sem seus cartões de crédito!

\- Como se atreve!

\- Só lhe digo as coisas como são. É uma criação do Charlie, um adorno formoso e frágil, a esposa perfeita para um homem rico...

\- É um desgraçado! – disse ela indignada.

\- Isso não quer dizer que não seja boa em seu papel, excelente como anfitriã... Uma verdadeira dama. Mas se quiser de verdade sua liberdade...

\- Sim, quero-a! – gritou Bella.

\- Sim? - Deveria se perguntar por que me compra os meias três-quartos ainda – Edward riu cinicamentee saiu do quarto.

O que tinham que ver suas meias três-quartos em tudo isso? Não era mais que uma tarefa corriqueira da que se ocupou desde os primeiros tempos de seu casamento; e a seguia fazendo sem pensar muito nisso.

Enquanto Bella vestia o penhoar, pensava que devia conseguir que Edward a escutasse e fazê-lo estava na suíte principal. Bella se deteve na soleira da porta, porque ele estava meio vestido, um fato que a afrontava.

\- E agora o que quer? – perguntou com impaciência.

\- Quero que me escute – Bella fechou mais o decote do pe-nhoar e o olhou nos olhos. - Amo Paul. Quero o divórcio.

Edward atravessou o tapete da habitação em direção a Bella.

\- É minha esposa – disse em tom suave. - E por que é minha es-posa? Porque queria sê-lo a qualquer preço.

\- Não escutou que lhe disse? Amo ele! – disse ela com os dentes apertados pela raiva.

\- Compra-lhe meias três-quartos também? – perguntou ele com ironia.

Bella lhe deu uma bofetada sem pensá-lo. Mas logo se sentiu cons-ternada com o que tinha feito. Não era habitual nela uma reação semelhante. Afastou-se dele com temor, ao vê-lo aproximar-se de-la, com fúria no olhar.

\- Não! – atinou a gritar.

\- Embora uma bofetada não lhe viria mau, posso me conter. É muito pequena, muito frágil. Se fosse o tipo de marido que bate em sua mulher, não acha que já saberia a estas alturas?

Edward atirou ela com força. Outro gesto ameaçador de Edward, além do olhar escuro e penetrante no decote do penhoar, que nesse momen-to mostrava um ombro nu.

\- Minha ideia do entretenimento é muito distinta, é mais íntima. A violência eu não gosto. Há coisas mais satisfatórias.

\- Não se atreva a me tocar!

\- Uma noite longa e morna em minha cama é o que lhe faz falta – lhe disse Edward levando sua mão ao ombro do Bella.

\- Não seja desagradável! – Bella gritou desesperada.

\- Não rechace o que ainda não provou – Edward riu enquanto bai-xava a cabeça e aproximada seu rosto do de Bella, lhe tocando o lábio com a outra mão.

\- Basta!

\- Sinto-me tão intimidado... – burlou ele, afastando uma mecha de cabelo loiro da bochecha em um gesto quase tenro.

Bella estremeceu.

\- Edward...

A boca dele foi em busca da dela, e lhe separou os lábios. Ela ficou sem fôlego. Estreitou-a ainda mais, lhe fazendo sentir todos os músculos de seu corpo viril. Ela se arqueou involuntariamente, au-mentando esse contato. A língua de Edward explorou o interior da boca de Bella. Um fogo selvagem se elevou em todo seu corpo feminino. Ela estremeceu, apertou-se contra ele, e rodeou o pescoço de Edward com seus braços. Fechou os olhos, e sentiu um calor intenso percorrendo-a.

Depois Edward liberou sua boca e a olhou com impassividade.

\- Qual é seu nome? – perguntou de repente.

\- Seu... OH! Meu deus! – disse Bella levando um dedo a sua boca vermelha e irritada. As pernas bambeavam

\- Equivocou-se com suas prioridades. Eu sou seu marido.

Bella pensava em alguma resposta, algo em sua própria defesa. Mas era incapaz. Sentia um torvelinho de emoções violentas. Edward tirou a camisa, deixando descobertos os músculos dourados e fortes. Bella não queria olhar, mas a vista o seguia sem querer.

Edward abriu a porta e, bruscamente, atirou Bella no corredor.

\- Falaremos mais tarde, à hora do café da manhã.

A porta se fechou em sua cara. Estava ficando louca? Era um pesadelo as últimas vinte e quatro horas que tinha vivido?

Bella se meteu na cama, adotando a posição fetal. Edward era um es-tranho. Não o reconhecia. E tampouco reconhecia a si mesma.

Desde que tinham estado no banco se comportou de maneira estra-nha. Primeiro com fúria. Logo com uma atitude mais sarcástica que furiosa ao acreditar que ela tinha tentado atrair sua atenção.

Bella não compreendia por que Edward queria seguir unido a uma esposa com que se casou por chantagem. Por que aceitava essa farsa? E por que a seduzia sexualmente, assim, de repente, depois de cinco anos a ignorá-la?

E mais, por que ela ficou lá, sem fazer nada, e lhe permitindo inclusive beijá-la? Era certo que Edward era um homem muito expe-riente. Talvez qualquer homem com essa maestria pudesse arrancar de uma mulher inexperiente como ela as sensações que acabava de experimentar com o Edward. Mas lhe assombrava que Paul não as tivesse obtido.

Envergonhava-se de si mesmo. O sexo, dizia-se, não era tão impor-tante em uma relação. Ela amava a Paul. Amava-o realmente.

Mas, o que realmente lhe preocupava e surpreendia era que Edward ainda pudesse exercer essa atração sexual sobre ela quando acreditava ser esse um assunto mais que passado. E Edward tinha lhe demonstrado que não era assim, e se tinha rido disso. Que golpe para seu orgulho!

À manhã seguinte encontrou a roupa limpa no quarto. "Muita consideração de sua parte", pensou com ironia. Vestiu o traje azul de Versace, e tratou de reparar os danos sofridos na sua imagem depois de uma noite sem dormir.

Na sala se encontrou com Edward atrás do Financial Teme. Ao vê-la ele deixou-o a um lado e elevou a xícara de café.

\- Deveria voltar para a cama. Parece a vítima de um vampiro à espera da terceira mordida.

\- Muito gracioso.

\- É afortunada de encontrar se inteira, depois do que descobri ontem à noite. Acredito que fui extremamente tolerante e pormenorizado, mas não abuse.

Bella tomou um croissant consciente do olhar dele em todos seus movimentos. Edward vestia um traje azul, camisa branca, gravata vermelha de seda. Estava impecável, sem nenhum sinal de uma má noite. E parecia ter recuperado totalmente o controle.

Bella sentiu ódio por ele. Suas mãos tremeram ao cortar o pão doce.

\- Quero ver um advogado esta manhã. Quero o divórcio.

\- Está sonhando, me parece.

\- Eu...

\- Cale-se! – ordenou ele.

\- Não pode me impedir disso. Não penso em seguir sentada aqui para que me insulte!

\- Simplesmente farei de conta que não lhe ouvi.

\- Não penso seguir sentada aqui para que me insulte!

\- Sente-se! – a voz dele soou como uma chicotada sobre a mesa. Bella se sentiu tão intimidada que se voltou a sentar.

\- Quero que me escute.

Bella colocou açúcar no café sem olhá-lo. Pensou que o deixaria fa-lar. Mas não lhe impediria o divórcio.

\- Faz cinco anos eu tinha vinte e cinco anos e você dezessete. Era uma menina com um corpo de mulher. E não me excita a ideia de me deitar com uma adolescente, embora fosse minha mulher! Isso me parecia algo perverso. Alguns homens gostam das mulheres muito jovens, eu não.

Bella seguia com o café na mão. Jamais tinha pensado que Edward pu-desse sentir-se desse modo frente a sua jovem algema. E se sentiu culpada e molesta por não havê-lo pensado.

\- De todos os modos, me odiava– disse ela pálida.

\- Estava ressentido com você. Não acredito que tenha chegado a lhe odiar. Simplesmente a descartei de minha vida. Estávamos obrigados a estar juntos, e eu resolvi essa situação a minha maneira.

\- Desculpa, se te repugno – disse Bella nervosa, e imediatamente se deu conta de quão infantil tinha sido seu comentário. Não queria revolver o passado doloroso.

\- Comecei a trabalhar aos quatorze anos em um dos navios de meu pai. Ele era um homem antiquado. Queria que eu começasse de baixo e fosse ascendendo porque ele tinha feito o mesmo. Eu sabia que necessitava uma educação. Os anos seguintes foram anos de dezoito horas de trabalho. Minha vida consistia em me matar trabalhando e estudar para me manter ao dia; e de fazer negócios e transações na bolsa. Não tive uma verdadeira juventude. Não tinha tempo para nada – se queixou Edward com amargura.

Nunca lhe tinha falado assim. Turvavam-na suas palavras. Elevou a xícara de café, procurando seu calor para sentir-se menos indefesa. Tinha tido uma vaga ideia do que tinham sido seus primeiros anos de trabalho, mas não até que ponto sua juventude tinha carecido de alegria e prazer.

\- Não entendo por que me conta tudo isso.

\- Quero que compreenda quão terrível era para mim ver-me obrigado a me casar quando não estava preparado para isso.

\- Compreendo-o - disse Bella.

\- Finalmente alcancei o topo. Por fim era livre para desfrutar do que não tinha podido desfrutar quando era mais jovem.

\- Foi livre para se deitar por aí com quem quisesse. E então lhe puseram as algemas e lhe ataram a mim, não?

\- Deus... Sim, se quer pô-lo nesses termos. Mas não andei me deitando por aí. Você é uma mulher. Não pode compreendê-lo. É uma etapa que devemos passar os homens. E eu a vivi mais tarde que a maioria.

"Sexista", pensou ela. E, além disso, duvidava que tivesse deixado uma só mulher sem explorar, à exceção de sua esposa, claro. Em troca ela não tinha direito ao mesmo. Tinha-a deixado em uma prateleira esquecida. Invadiu-a uma amargura infinita.

\- Faço-me à ideia. Uma desculpa perfeita e original para o adultério. É brilhante realmente!

\- Não me estou desculpando. Casei-me com você sob ameaças. Não o teria feito de outro modo. Não estava preparado para me comprometer desse modo com nenhuma mulher aos vinte e cinco anos. Era melhor deixar de lhe ver que compartilhar a cama com você e andar por aí com outras, como provavelmente teria feito.

\- Não duvido – disse Bella com uma mescla de emoções, que foram do ódio, a raiva, a humilhação, o ressentimento até a pena pelos anos passados.

\- Eu também tinha a ideia de que era cumprir as ordens de Charlie.

Bella ficou rubra, sentiu vergonha. Suas palavras eram pior que uma bofetada.

\- Nos últimos anos me vi tentado pela ideia de te levar a minha cama. Mas sentia que era me vender ao inimigo. E duvido que ti-vesse podido desfrutar de uma relação comigo nesse plano.

\- Realmente não quero ouvir mais – admitiu ela.

Mas Edward a ignorou.

\- Mas agora Charlie morreu. Possivelmente não consiga o certi-ficado, mas não acredito que você o tenha tampouco, nem sequer que saiba do que se trata.

\- Não sabe o alívio que sinto. Me diga, há necessidade de que sigamos com esta conversa sobre o passado? – disse Bella tensa.

Edward riu fracamente.

\- Agora estou preparado para o casamento.

Bella respirou fundo. Pestanejou. Fez lhe um nó na garganta, en-quanto seus olhos incrédulos não podiam deixar de olhar Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

\- Ficou precisando de um gole, um gole forte.

Com assombrosa calma, Edward ficou de pé e foi servir lhe um co-nhaque. O pôs em frente dela, sobre a mesa e se foi para a chaminé.

\- Não é possível que fale a sério – disse Bella com a boca seca.

\- Além de sua árvore genealógica, que deixa bastante a desejar, você é uma esposa perfeita, o que eu procuro em uma esposa.

\- Me perdoe, mas não posso acreditar no que diz.

\- É bonita, atraente, e já é minha desde antes – disse sorrindo - E não encontrei a outra com a metade das qualidades que você reú-ne.

\- Obrigada, mas, não obrigada. – Bella não podia entender seu sarcasmo, e sua proposta a deixava perplexa.

\- Não lhe disse que tem direito de rechaçar a minha proposta. E estou disposto a ser razoável. Demonstrei ontem à noite. Poderia ter lhe jogado na cama e...

\- Não! – Bella ficou rígida na cadeira.

\- Mas não o fiz. Dei-lhe tempo como para que se acostume a ideia. Não pretendo que se comporte como se os cinco anos passados anos não houvessem existido.

\- Amo Paul.

\- E eu espero não voltar a ouvir seu nome. Advirto-lhe isso. Tolero um engano mas, não mais.

\- Não pode me fazer isso! Não pode me ameaçar!

\- Não é uma ameaça. Se pular as barreiras que risquei, terá que agüentar as conseqüências. E não diga que não te avisei. Não pense que porque fui tolerante ontem à noite o voltarei a ser.

\- Não pode me obrigar a estar com você.

\- Tente pular as barreiras e verá. E não se engane que encontrou o verdadeiro amor. Woods tem uma larga trajetória na arte de caçar mulheres ricas.

\- Se nem sequer sabia que eu era rica! – gritou Bella furiosa.

\- Até um cego o veria. Olhe as jóias que usa, a roupa que usa. por que acha que anda com guarda-costas? É um convite para qualquer assaltante. O bracelete que usa vale mais do que qualquer um deles pudesse ganhar em toda sua vida. E não acredito que imagine que vai doar toda sua herança.

\- De verdade?

\- E que quer conservá-la? Aos lucros de toda a dor e amargura que causou a suas vítimas?

Bella estava chateada pelas palavras que ouvia. Com um olhar de desprezo deu a volta e se afastou dele.

\- Voltará para Londres e fará a bagagem. - Vamos para Grécia em quarenta e oito horas.

\- A Grécia?

\- Sim. Já é hora de que conheça minha família.

\- Não seguirei casada com você e de maneira nenhuma irei a Grécia!

\- Vá tomar uma boa ducha e pense enquanto isso quais são suas opções – lhe aconselhou Edward secamente. - E quando terminar, pensa então quanto pensou no Woods ontem à noite, quando estava em meus braços.

\- Porco! – era uma palavra que Bella não gostava mas saiu espontaneamente, sem pensá-lo.

\- E por que me chama assim?

Bella ficou paralisada ante o olhar de gelo dele.

\- Por quê? – insistiu ele.

\- Bom, e por que não, se o for? – por fim disse ela.

\- Posso suportá-lo – fez uma pausa e adicionou. - Bella, podemos formar um bom casamento. Coloque-lhe isso na cabeça.

\- Deve estar brincando.

\- Sei que quer seguir com o papel de vítima, tomou-lhe gosto, mas te estou pedindo que nos dê uma oportunidade.

Bella podia adivinhar nos traços de Edward a tensão de um orgulho dobrado, como se na proposta que acabava de fazer de algum modo o perdesse.

Ela não quis ver-se afetada pela mudança emocional no Edward. Por isso, em silêncio, afastou-se dele rapidamente.

\- Bella, quer a informação que tenho do Woods?

Bella sentiu que lhe revolvia o estômago. Deus, Edward não tinha escrúpulos! Como tinha averiguado tantas coisas a respeito de Paul a noite anterior? Os dados pessoais sobre o Paul poderiam ser certos, mas o resto não eram mais que mentiras. O tipo de mentiras que Edward podia inventar quando estava disposto a obter um objetivo. E estava claro que queria rebaixar Paul, que ela perdesse a fé que tinha depositado nele. Mas Edward não se dava conta de quão forte era esse amor. O que sabia sobre o amor? Jamais o tinha tido em conta, nem para casar-se nem para suas relações extra-conjugais. Edward não podia compreender sua relação com Paul. Paul a escutava, animava-a, estava interessado nela, cuidava dela. E não estava disposta a perder a oportunidade que a vida lhe tinha dado de amar e ser amada.

Edward podia encontrar muitas mulheres que pudessem cumprir os requisitos de uma esposa para ele. Uma esposa bonita, atrativa, inclusive uma esposa que fechasse os olhos ante as infidelidades, algo que as mulheres, segundo ele, não podiam compreender.

Durante o vôo a Londres uma dor de cabeça intensa se apoderou dela. Atravessou o aeroporto a provas, e virtualmente chegou arrastando-se até sua casa. A criada, ao vê-la chegar com essa cara, rapidamente fechou as cortinas e a ajudou a deitar-se. Na solidão, Bella chorou amargamente, sem pensar em nada, simplesmente chorou e chorou.

À manhã seguinte se sentiu forte outra vez. E foi capaz de fazer planos e cumpri-los. A única jóia que tinha que lhe pertencia inteiramente era um colar de diamantes que tinha pertencido a sua avó materna. Era o único que podia ajudá-la a conseguir a liberdade. Necessitava de dinheiro para viver até que se acostumasse à mu-dança e pudesse ver o que podia fazer. E embora sabia que ia ser uma surpresa para o Edward, não duvidava que seria uma tarefa difícil para ela adaptar-se à nova situação.

Ao sair da casa de Edward, Bella não levava nada do que pertencesse a sua antiga vida: nem cartões de crédito, nem jóias, nem trajes de noite. Não tinha direito ao dinheiro do Edward, nem que ele mantivesse. Depois de tudo, não tinha sido sua esposa de verdade. Então, por que ia pedir o divórcio dele, se podia pedir anulação do casamento? Seu casamento tinha sido produto da chantagem. Sua dissolução ia ser muito singela certamente.

Vendeu o colar de sua avó em uma joalheria. Deu-lhe pena, e se sentiu culpada por isso. Mas esperava que sua mãe, se a via de cima, compreendesse-a.

Novamente em casa, procurou nos armários a roupa mais simples que tinha, jeans, saias. Procuraria um hotel pequeno até que pudesse encontrar algo mais barato para viver. E depois procuraria trabalho, qualquer trabalho. De maneira nenhuma seria, como havia dito Edward, como uma recém-nascida desprotegida.

Nesse instante, soou o telefone interno. Era Petros, lhe informando de que tinha uma visita embaixo esperando-a. Um tal senhor Woods. Tinha ido Paul a sua casa? Bella não podia acreditar. Como não tinha ligado a noite anterior, ela tinha acreditado que ele não se encontraria em casa, e tinha tentado chamá-lo mais tarde, sem dar com ele, quando tinha tomado a decisão de abandonar ao Edward.

Paul estava de pé na sala, olhando um quadro do Picasso, o pintor preferido do Edward.

\- Não teria que ter vindo!

\- É autêntico? – perguntou Paul assinalando o quadro.

\- Sim – tinha tantas coisas que lhe contar que não sabia por onde começar. E além disso, não sabia que coisas lhe contar e que coisas reservar-se. Notava que, absurdamente, tinha um certo sen-timento de lealdade para o Edward. Não gostava de ver o Paul na casa de Edward. Não lhe parecia bem, simplesmente. E talvez por isso não podia deitar-se em seus braços.

\- Haviam me dito ontem à noite que não estava em casa, quando te chamei.

\- Mas estava.- Seria Edward o responsável por que houvessem dito isso ao Paul? Significava que apartir desse momento suas chamadas fossem ser controladas e censuradas? De todos os modos já não importava. Iria embora dali.

\- Disse ao Edward que quero o divórcio.- Hoje vou embora desta casa.

Paul sorriu, atravessou o tapete do salão e lhe disse:

\- Querida, é fantástico!

Quando tentou beijá-la, Bella se afastou nervosa.

\- Não, aqui não. Não me parece bem.

Paul riu e disse:

\- Espero que se sinta melhor em meu apartamento esta noite.

\- Paul, não me vou viver com você.

\- Sim, poderia ser prejudicial para seu divórcio. Tem razão. É uma garota sensata. Depois do comportamento de seu marido, não entendo como pode se sentir culpada do casamento. Isso poderia te afetar na ocasião de divórcio.

\- Não quero nada do Edward.

\- Não seja tola, Bella. Já sei que tem a herança de seu pai, mas...

Bella ficou tensa. Por que não falavam mais que de dinheiro? " Uma larga trajetória na caça de mulheres ricas", as palavras de Edward voltaram para sua mente.

\- Esse é um assunto de que temos que falar.

\- Digo-o por você. Não está acostumada às dificuldades financeiras. Não suportaria ser o responsável que venha a tê-las.

\- Não o será. Serei livre e seremos como qualquer outro casal. É melhor que vá agora. Não devia estar aqui – Bella foi razoável.

\- Relaxe, pelo amor de Deus – Paul ia de um lado a outro da habitação, observando os móveis antigos e os quadros.

\- Quantas destas coisas são suas? – perguntou com um suave assobio de admiração.

Bella viu nos olhos do Paul um olhar de avareza, e uma certa ex-citação reprimida ante o que via. Ao notá-lo. Bella sentiu que algo morria em seu interior.

De repente olhou o escritório pequeno e elegante de sua mãe. Era o único móvel dele. A tinha agradado seu pai quando se casou. Mas se sentia muito desgostosa pela atitude de Paul para pensar nas lembranças de família.

\- Nenhuma. De fato, assinamos um acordo pré nupcial onde eu renunciava a estas coisas – mentiu Bella. - E sabe qual era o assunto da herança de meu pai em Paris? Que o dinheiro vai ter que empregar-se em saldar dívidas.

\- Dívidas? Está brincando.

\- Não. Quando sair desta casa não terei um centavo.

\- Mas isso não havia me dito isso nunca! – exclamou ele, e se ca-lou repentinamente. Antes de ir devia pensar bem neste assunto. Bem sabe Deus que só quero o melhor para você...

\- É obvio – interrompeu ela.

\- Me sentiria realmente mal se você renunciasse a tudo isto por mim. O que quero dizer é que... E se as coisas não funcionassem entre nós? Se eu for sincero, é muita responsabilidade para mim. Devemos pensar muito bem no que fazemos.

Então disse que tinha uma entrevista. Era evidente que queria ir-se pensar a sós o que lhe havia dito.

Bella se sentiu estúpida, decepcionada. Era evidente que Paul queria que se divorciasse de Edward mas sempre que levasse com ela o dinheiro dele.

Subiu e terminou. Paul ia desaparecer de seu futuro, mas tampouco queria Edward nele. Deixaria para trás o passado. Já não necessitava nenhum homem em quem apoiar-se. Todos os homens a tinham manipulado, desde seu pai, passando por Edward, até Paul. E ela os tinha deixado fazer. Sentiu uma fúria irreconhecível.

Desceu com suas malas, chamou um táxi. Sam se preparou para acompanhá-la.

\- Não necessito de você. Abandono Edward.

Sam ficou pasmo. Mas, logo se inteirariam todos.

Chegou o táxi. O taxista foi de grande ajuda em lhe sugerir um hotel. Ao descer comprou o periódico. O primeiro era encontrar um lugar onde viver e um trabalho.

Nessa noite, às dez, golpearam a porta de seu quarto. Quando foi abrir encontrou Edward. Tentou fechar a porta novamente, mas suas mãos fortes o impediram, forçando-a a retroceder.

\- Como sabia onde estava?

\- Sam teve a brilhante ideia de lhe seguir – disse Edward fechando a porta e apoiando-se nela.

\- Não tem direito de fazê-lo – disse ela amargamente.

\- Ele trabalha para mim. E você é o alvo número um para qualquer seqüestrador. Fez o que devia. Como eu, que vou fazer o que devo fazer.

\- E o que acha que é?

\- Não te deixar partir.

Bella sentiu um frio que a percorria dos pés a cabeça.

\- É como um cão que enterra um osso e se esquece dele. Não tinha o mínimo desejo nesse osso até que veio outro a desenterrá-lo!

\- É minha esposa.

\- Desde quando? Pensa que me alimentando e me vestindo já está basta? Bom, pode ficar com sua roupa e sua comida e seu asqueroso dinheiro. Não quero nada. Igual como não quero você.

\- Você sempre me quis...

\- Perdeu o trem. Esqueci de você faz muito tempo – disse Bella com uma alegria cheia de ressentimento.

\- Mas ainda quer que pague por minha atitude – disse Edward com raiva contida. - Por isso vai sem sequer me dizer isso. Nem sequer uma nota...

\- E o que esperava? Um "querido Edward, foram uns cinco anos horríveis, adeus"?

\- Trouxe ele para minha casa – murmurou Edward bruscamente.

Bella ficou branca, e ficou muda ante a notícia de que Edward sabia que Paul tinha estado em sua casa. - E certamente não se importou em levá-lo a nossa cama também.

Bella riu cinicamente. Por fim teria a oportunidade de lhe dizer algumas coisas.

\- Jamais tivemos nossa cama!

\- Já basta ! Estou tratando de não perder os estribos – disse Edward esticando os músculos da boca.

\- Tanto faz! Quero que vá.

\- Não irei sem você.

\- Por que ? O que eu tenho de especial? Por que não vai com todas essas mulheres com as que anda? Ou acha que não me inteiro de tudo do que passa aqui? Ou será que todas essas garotas atrativas eram uma cobertura como era nosso matrimônio? Por que quer que eu fique? É que você é homossexual e lhe sirvo para cobrir a fama?

No mesmo momento em que ela pronunciou essas palavras, arre-pendeu-se delas.

Os traços da cara do Edward pareciam a ponto de estalar de fúria.

\- Não... Homossexual não – enquanto o dizia se tirou a jaqueta e afrouxou a gravata. - Talvez precise de uma demonstração...

Bella sabia que não havia pior insulto para Edward, e em certo modo se sentia satisfeita por havê-lo aborrecido tanto como ele a ela.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Algo que devia ter feito faz anos – Edward tirou a camisa dei-xando-a junto à jaqueta.

\- Pode voltar a pôr a roupa, por favor? – disse Bella titu-beando, e sabia perfeitamente que suas palavras soavam ridículas, um fato que pouco a ajudava nessa situação.

\- Assusta-se ver algo que talvez você goste? Deus! E pensar que estive a ponto de esbanjar meu tempo em cortejar a minha esposa. Pensar que tinha pensado em fazer coisas estúpidas, como comprar flores ou lhe convidar para sair! Sobe nessa cama.

\- Ficou louco?

Antes que pudesse mover-se, Edward a tinha erguido e a tinha depositado em um divã que havia detrás dela. Subiu em cima dela com tanta rapidez que não ficou nem a mínima esperança de poder escapar. A situação a ultrapassava.

\- É minha esposa – a voz do Edward soou como um grunhido, e pelo tom empregado parecia que com essa afirmação estava justificando.

\- Sai de cima! Está me esmagando! – gritou Bella furiosa, rechaçando-o com força. - Vá buscar uma de suas garotas bonitas. Pelo menos com ela não precisará mentir.

\- Não minto. Como ia mentir?

Edward se apertou contra ela, colocando uma de suas pernas entre as dela. Movia-se desavergonhadamente, lhe fazendo notar a dura protuberância de sua masculinidade.

\- Não é nenhuma mentira.

\- É desagradável. – disse-lhe ela acalorada, enquanto notava um calor entre suas pernas.

\- Desejo você – disse ele afundando sua boca na curva do pescoço do Bella.

\- Não! – disse Bella em pânico, uma vez que sentia que uma espiral de sensações de calor se apoderava dela.

Ele levantou a cabeça morena e a olhou com desejo. Então a beijou apaixonadamente, com um gesto que indubitavelmente queria expressar sua posse sobre ela e seu intento de dominá-la. E ela sabia perfeitamente; lutava para não sentir o que sentia. Mas em cada movimento de sua língua, demonstrava que ela queria mais e mais. Bella elevou as mãos até a pele acetinada dos ombros de Edward, abraçando-o.

Rodaram pela cama, e ele lhe tirou a camiseta, deixando descobertos seus seios, que ao roçar os pêlos do peito do Edward a fez articular um gemido selvagem. Um segundo depois, ela estava deitada de costas novamente, e as mãos dele acariciavam as tenras colinas que tinha descoberto um momento antes.

Ela fechou os olhos. Faltava-lhe o fôlego e a tinha abandonado totalmente sua parte racional. A boca do Edward por fim alcançou os mamilos, e ela se arqueou de prazer, com uma ferocidade que jamais tinha conhecido antes. Seu coração galopava. Edward a acariciava com a língua e com os dentes, atormentando-a com o prazer de sua boca nos mamilos, se erguendo para ele.

Então ela dirigiu seus próprios dedos à cabeleira de Edward e gemeu pelas ondas de sensações que a invadia.

\- É minha.- disse ele em um gemido, de maneira que ela apenas se deu conta que falava em inglês.

De todos os modos ela não o estava escutando atentamente. Bella elevou a cabeça e tocou a boca sensual dele com seus lábios, e logo, de maneira mais descarada, com a ponta de sua língua, imitou inconscientemente o que ele acabava de lhe ensinar. Edward se estre-meceu e aceitou o convite, reagindo com uma paixão que a trans-bordou. Os braços dele a apertaram tão forte, que logo mal podia novamente, envoltos em uma excitação que nenhum dos dois podia controlar.

Bella ouviu o rasgo da voz de Edward. Ela estava perdida totalmente na onda de calor e a fragrância de seu corpo. Ele estava tão excitado, que sua fragrância era como um afrodisíaco que lhe punha a pele de carícias. Cada parte de seu corpo musculoso em contato com a pele de Bella a voltava louca de prazer. Cada carícia era uma incitação a mais.

Seus seios se tornaram incrivelmente sensíveis de repente, e ele brincava com eles com a maestria erótica que o caracterizava. Edward jogou também com os cachos de seu púbis, e entrou no coração de sua feminilidade lhe arrancando um gemido de prazer.

Ela não podia ficar quieta; não dominava seus membros. A onda de desejo deu lugar dentro dela. Seus quadris se moviam com um ritmo que acabava de descobrir. Uma sensação de prazer quase intolerável ia lhe crescendo, até que por fim obrigou-a pronunciar o nome dele uma e outra vez.

Edward disse algo em grego e gemeu contra sua boca vermelha e intumescida dela.

\- "Não posso esperar".

Então ele entrou onde ela mais o desejava. Subiu-lhe as pernas com impaciência, deslizando-se pela tenra bem-vinda que ela dispensava graças aos preparativos dele.

\- Bella abriu seus grandes olhos azuis, intensos de paixão. Podia senti-lo, tão quente, como suave e duro de uma vez e por momentos tão ameaçadoramentes masculino. Ela procurou os rasgos tensos da cara de Edward, e por um momento viu nele tal expressão de vulnerabilidade, que seu coração deu um salto. E então lhe desejou tanto que quase doeu.

Ele entrou nela lentamente, brandamente, com um gemido afogado por momentos. Ela sentiu uma leve dor, que esqueceu em meio a uma tormenta de desenfreada paixão que a derreteu por completo. Cada vez sentia mais, e ia em busca de uma nova satisfação. Ele se moveu mais rápido. Ela o abraçou. O coração dela batia cada vez mais rápido, e então ocorreu uma explosão de calor e prazer que a transportou, deixando sua mente em branco.

\- S`agapo... s`agapo - disse Edward penetrando nela violentamente, logo seu corpo inteiro tremeu, com espasmos de prazer, com toda a força de quem por fim se deixa arrastar.

Bella ainda não tinha voltado para a terra, seguia flutuando em seu próprio prazer. Pegou-se a ele, cheirando sua fragrância, pressionando seus lábios sobre os morenos ombros dele. Foi à luz. E um silêncio caiu sobre os dois. Bella estava exausta, e passou da irrealidade ao sonho, com o corpo estendido em cima de Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Ouviu a voz de Edward, falando em grego. Mas ela estava na cama, como era possível? Pestanejou para voltar a realidade. Logo centrou sua atenção em Edward. Estava de pé, olhando pela janela, com um celular em uma mão. Bella se sentiu confusa. A sua mente acudiram imagens da noite anterior.

Não podia explicar como tinha ocorrido. Isso era o pior. Primeiro lhe tinha estado gritando furiosa, e logo...Enquanto ficava rígida debaixo dos lençóis, uns músculos pouco familiares se queixaram e um leve incômodo lhe recordou toda a paixão que tinha surgido entre ambos na noite anterior.

Bella ruborizou-se. Se Edward não estivesse presente, teria pensado que era um sonho. Ou um pesadelo...

De repente sentiu certa identificação com as atrativas garotas que rondavam Edward, mas ela certamente esta aquém.

Porque as garotas de Edward certamente saberiam no que se metiam. E ela, em troca, tinha sido se separada de seu caminho sem saber como. Tinha tomado a decisão de abandonar Edward e isso lhe tinha dado fortaleza. Mas então ele a tinha levado a cama, tinha-a beijado, e inexplicavelmente a balança de poder se inclinou do lado do inimigo. Porque ele era o inimigo. Qualquer pessoa capaz de re-duzi-la a esse nível era o inimigo.

Sua vista, por outra parte, recreava-se nele. Em sua cabeleira negra, no largo de seus ombros os quais era desenhado pelo tecido da jaqueta, nos quadris estreitos que nesse momento desenhavam-se nas mãos que se metiam nos bolsos da calça do traje, nas pernas largas que se separavam levemente. Então compreendeu como tinha ocorrido. Deu-se conta então, de que tinha reprimido toda atração sexual por Edward, como medida de autodefesa. Mas tinha sido pior, porque no momento em que teve a liberdade de aflorar, tinha-o feito com intensidade. Traiu a si mesma nos braços dele. Como ele sempre havia dito que aconteceria.

Sentiu vontades de chorar. Mas se absteve.

Edward se deu a volta, e foi para a cama. O predador lhe sorriu. Tinha um ar de autocomplacência, a olhou expressando-lhe isso e sentou-se então na borda da -lhe

\- É uma manhã estupenda.

Ela ouviu a chuva golpeando nos cristais.

\- Em Atenas – adicionou. - E se me disser que não virá... não, não se atreveria. Não, depois do que ocorreu ontem à noite.

\- Isso foi sexo, nada mais – disse Bella com gesto severo.

Edward sorriu e baixou a cabeça para lhe dizer:

\- Só sexo não. Sexo fabuloso, maravilhoso, incrível. -Se não fosse porque o jato nos está esperando, continuaria na cama.

\- Ontem lhe deixei – disse Bella com os dentes apertados.

\- Meu deus! -E hoje estamos mais perto que nunca. A vida é imprevisível. Pensa nisto como se fosse o primeiro dia de nosso casamento.

\- É o mais nauseabundo que lhe pode ocorrer! Não quero ir a Atenas – protestou Bella.

\- Mas o fará – disse ele incorporando-se. - Minha família se reunirá para lhe conhecer na casa de minha mãe. Não me importa se tiver que lhe levar arrastada e gritando todo o tempo. Para que saiba, tomou a decisão ontem à noite!

\- Você fez de propósito – se queixou Bella.

\- Sim – respondeu ele. - Bom, e agora, por que não se veste? Dava instruções à criada para que te fizesse a bagagem. - Pensei que o que tivesse aqui não lhe serviria na Grécia.

Bella se afundou na cama. Sentia-se mal realmente.

Foi ao baheiro. Sua própria estupidez a tinha levado a este suplício.

Ela tinha acreditado que Paul estava apaixonado. Tinha sido Paul para ela uma forma de evasão de seu matrimônio? O teria utilizado para sentir as forças necessárias para abandonar Edward? Porque a ideia de que alguém a amava lhe tinha dado forças, tinha-lhe dado confiança em si não a amava. Mas, ela o tinha amado realmente?Tinha sido muito doloroso descobrir que ele a via somente como um objetivo rentável. Mas, ela tinha saudades? Não. Tudo tinha terminado. Não queria voltar a ver o Paul. Tinha-o amado realmente? Ou tinha sido produto de sua grande solidão?

O banho estava quente. Bella se sentia débil, indefesa e enjoada.

O que tinha acontecido na noite anterior tinha sido um engano incal-culável. Devia suportar agora a vergonha de seguir ao lado de Edward ainda sabendo de que ela considerava esse fato como quão pior podia lhe ocorrer?

Reuniu forças para ficar de pé e saiu do banho. Então se apoiou na porta para não cair. Edward a olhou preocupado e perguntou:

\- Ocorre algo?

\- Parece que estou com gripe. Mas não é nada importante... – respirou fundo e adicionou. - Fico aqui. Não voltarei com você.

\- Não está bem. Não sabe o que diz – a interrompeu Edward. – Vou te levar ao carro.

\- Não! – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos a ponto de desfa-lecer. - Não me ouviu? -Você não é um homem para mim.

Edward a elevou nos braços ao ver que ela queria se separar dele.

\- Por favor! – não podia fazê-lo raciocinar para que a soltasse. - Não quero ir com você. Quero ficar aqui.

\- Deus! O está esperando, não é assim? – perguntou ele furioso. Se não estivesse enjoada te sacudiria!

As malas já não estavam no quarto pôde comprovar ela com horror, enquanto Edward abria a porta do quarto com uma mão e com a outra a sustentava firmemente.

\- Me deixe partir!

\- Se te deixo partir, perderá o que está acostumada – disse ele e logo adicionou um som gutural em grego, com uma expressão dura enquanto pressionava o botão do elevador com violência.

\- Quero o divórcio. - Não quero ir para a Grécia! – disse ela em pânico.

\- Deveria ter pensado nisso ontem à noite – disse ele entrando com ela nos braços no elevador.

\- Foi um engano! Me baixe!

\- Não sabe o que faz nem o que diz – Edward a segurou com fir-meza, sem sequer lhe conceder um olhar.

\- Sei... – quase não podia falar porque tinha perdido as forças tanto físicas como psíquicas, a conta de seus conflitos emocionais. – Odeio você – disse finalmente.

Edward a levou nos braços até o jato e logo a envolveu em uma manta. Mais tarde. Bella ouviu uma voz que lhe pareceu familiar.

\- Pobrezinha! Dá-me tanta pena – não parecia sincera a mulher.

Reconheceu à aeromoça que dava um copo a Edward, e quando este a incorporou para lhe dar um gole, adicionou.

\- Está mal...

\- Bebe. – Fará se sentir melhor – a incitou Edward.

Não havia nada que pudesse fazê-la sentir melhor. Edward estava se aproveitando de sua enfermidade. Bebeu, porque supôs que nenhum argumento valeria . O que ele tinha feito ele não era muito menos que um seqüestro.

\- Não posso te deixar no hotel nestas condições – murmurou ele, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela.

\- Não lhe perdoarei jamais! Oxalá te contagie! – titubeou Bella.

Inesperadamente, Edward riu, enquanto lhe rodeava os ombros com seus braços, como se desafiasse o contágio. Edward nunca estava doen-te. A ideia o divertia, porque tinha uma saúde de ferro.

Apartir desse momento. Bella perdeu totalmente a noção do tempo. Tampouco distinguia entre o sonho ou a vigília. Tinha dormido?

Umas vozes em grego lhe fizeram supor que tinham aterrissado. Seria o aeroporto, pensou com amargura, e afundando-se em uma espantosa sensação de fracasso.

Uma discussão a pôs alerta. Alguém a apoiou sobre algum lugar, levantou-lhe a manta, pôs - lhe o termômetro na boca. Seus olhos se fixaram em um céu cetim branco. Pensou então que se equivocou. Não era o aeroporto. Devia ser um hospital. Ouvia a voz de Edward. Parecia zangado, aborrecido. E a voz que antes parecia zangada, de repente se tinha suavizado. Era uma voz feminina muito expressiva. Com grande esforço, Bella girou a cabeça para ver quem era.

Uma mulher vestida de branco estava rodeada pelos braços do Edward. Lhe acariciava o cabelo negro e também a cara, e nesse momento se dispunha a lhe dar um beijo. Bella fechou os olhos impressionada ante aquela visão.

Alguém lhe tirou o termômetro momentos depois. Ou o tinham tirado em seguida, ou tinha passado um pouco de tempo? Por momentos estava inconsciente. A seguinte vez que abriu os olhos, a mulher estava dando algo a Edward, e dessa vez pôde vê-la bem. Era uma mulher bonita, de pele clara e olhos negros, que olhava Edward com extrema calidez. Bella tossiu forte. Eles então deram volta para olhá-la.

\- Pensei que estava dormindo. Esta é a doutora Kiriakos... – disse Edward.

\- Eleni – adicionou sua acompanhante forçando um tom de infor-malidade com ele enquanto a Bella falou com frieza e distância profissional. - Temo que vai se sentir um pouco pior antes que haja uma melhoria, Bella.

Bella fechou os olhos, para se autoproteger.

Mas já se sentia pior. Estava totalmente suada, a cara, o cabelo, a roupa. Doía-lhe todo o corpo. Tinha vontades de chorar, mas não tinha a força para fazê-lo. Deus! Edward a tinha levado para que sua sal amante a atendesse. Só ele podia ser tão cruel.

\- Estava muito assustado realmente. Parecia tão doente. Pensei que podia ser pneumonia ou algo assim. Não sabia o que fazer. Estava apavorado.

Apavorado, Edward? Era uma imagem de Edward que não encaixava. Então, Edward voltou a falar em grego com outra mulher, mais jovem, mais doce, e mais expressiva. Pareceu-lhe que discutiam acaloradamente. Mas Bella novamente se desvaneceu.

Havia uma mescla de ruídos de fundo. Não podia distinguir de onde vinham. A mente do Bella era um caos de imagens e sentimentos. Tinha tido febre. Tinha transpirado e tinha estado com calafrios durante um tempo que ela não podia determinar. O dia e a noite lhe mesclavam indistintamente.

Recordava que a tinham secado e lavado com uma esponja repetidas vezes, mas que tinha sido incapaz de falar por causa de sua debi-lidade. Recordava também a silhueta de Edward na penumbra de uma quarto desconhecido. Edward sentado com expressão assombrosa-mente preocupada na luz do amanhecer. Também tinha havido mais gente, mas lhe custava recordá-lo.

Abriu os olhos. Uma criada correu as cortinas de uma janela que deixou à vista um céu esplendidamente azul. Então a luz do sol a cegou, e teve que dá-la volta. Nesse momento se deu conta de que felizmente não lhe doía a garganta, nem a cabeça, e que seu corpo não se ressentia com cada movimento. A porta se fechou. Teve von-tades de tomar um banho.

Tentou sentar-se. Mas o corpo não lhe obedeceu. Com um gemido de impaciência, estirou as pernas para alcançar a amaciado carpete. Era um quarto grande. A luz de um abajur o fazia difícil distinguir os contornos.

Apoiando-se na cama, decidiu ficar de pé. Mas cambaleou como um bêbado, admitindo então que não se encontrava tão bem como ela tinha acreditado. Mas a obstinação a levou a suíte anexa à habitaçã então acidentalmente sua cara no espelho do banheiro. Estava horrível. Pálida, gasta, o cabelo em uma meada murcha e úmida. Fazendo um esforço se inclinou para abrir a torneira da banheira. Pelo menos se estivesse limpa se sentiria melhor.

\- Deus! Que demônios está fazendo? – Edward ficou a um lado da banheira. Erguia-se alto e elegante. Seu aspecto a intimidava, esta-va atraente com seu traje cor nata, que não fazia a não ser acen-tuar a cor de sua pele escura.

\- Está louca? Deveria estar na cama! – trovejou a voz de Edward, não satisfeito havendo-a assustado ao encontrar-lhe.

\- Quero me banhar – disse ela extremamente débil. Por momentos lhe parecia vê-lo ao lado do Eleni Kiriakos.O coração do Bella pareceu deter-se. E um calafrio lhe percorreu o corpo.

\- Vai tomar um banho logo que pode se pôr de pé? - disse ele inclinando-se para erguê-la.

Bella estalou em pranto, desconcertando-o tanto como a si mesmo. Nesse momento pareceu relaxar a tensão e ambos se abandonaram imprevisivelmente à expressão de seus sentimentos, como se alguém tivesse aberto de repente a comporta que os freava com firmeza.

Seu efeito foi assombroso.

Edward soltou algo em grego, a ergueu mais e a embalou durante um segundo, enquanto se desculpava por havê-la feito sentir-se tão mal e lhe assegurou que é obvio que podia tomar um banho se tanto o queria. Tratava-se só de que ela tinha estado tão doente, que ele se pôs muito tenso, e que tinha medo de que pudesse descuidar-se e ter uma recaída. Edward parecia ficar de joelhos, metaforicamente. Ela o desconhecia totalmente.

Dez minutos mais tarde, Bella se metia na banheira, e se não tivesse sido pela imagem da doutora que lhe aparecia por momentos, poderia haver-se sentido comovida pela preocupação que Edward parecia ter. Não podia entender, agora menos que nunca que sua enfermidade a tinha deixado em um estado de confusão maior, por que Edward a tinha levado a Grécia com o intento de fazer valer seu casamento que não havia valido nada desde o começo.

A lavagem de seu cabelo a tinha deixado exausta. Ao sair do banho não resistiu a que Edward a levasse até a cama. E para falar a verdade lhe assombrava a paciência com que a tinha esperado.

\- Ouço o mar - disse ela, identificando finalmente o som de fundo como ondas.

\- Lembra-se de algo da viagem para cá? – perguntou ele olhando-a fixamente.

\- Nada – respondeu ela em um suspiro.

\- Não estamos em Atenas. Como estava doente, não tinha sen-tido leva-la a casa de minha mãe. Assim que a trouxe aqui em lugar de te levar a para lá.

\- Onde é aqui?

\- Entendimentos, uma pequena ilha que meu pai pouco antes de sua morte. É o lugar perfeito para que se recupere.

\- Uma ilha? – Bella se levou a mão à frente. A enfermidade não a deixava pensar com clareza. Mas havia algo que estava claro pelo menos; não sabia nada de seu marido, com quem tinha casado há cinco anos.

Uma criada sorridente os interrompeu para trazer o café da manhã. O estômago do Bella se alertou ante a vista da bandeja, e então se deu conta de quão faminta estava.

\- Quanto tempo faz que estou aqui? – perguntou.

\- Dois dias...

\- Dois?

Nesse momento golpearam a porta. Entrou uma adolescente com calça curta, um gracioso Top, e o cabelo negro lhe pendurando em cachos negros.

\- Vejo que está melhor...

\- Bella, esta é minha sobrinha, Apollonia...

\- Chamam-me Ponia – interrompeu a jovem. - Fui lhe receber no aeroporto, mas certamente não me recordará. Estava virtualmente inconsciente.

\- Recordo sua voz – sorriu Bella, contagiada com a simpatia da moça.

Bella voltou a sentir a embaraçosa sensação de não conhecer nada a respeito de Edward. Era a sobrinha de Edward. Poderia ter dúzias de sobrinhas.

\- Bella tem que descansar. É melhor que não lhe fale muito –advertiu Edward.

Ponia ficou rubra, obviamente envergonhada pelo comentário que punha em evidência que falava demais.

\- Mas eu gostaria muito de ter um pouco de companhia – pro-testou Bella.

\- Assombroso! Pensei que fosse mais velha. Ou talvez seja mais velha do que aparenta. Que idade tem? – perguntou Ponia.

\- Ponia... – disse Edward.

\- Vinte e dois.

\- Casou aos dezessete? – Ponia abriu os olhos grandes de as-sombro e olhou a seu tio. - E você está de acordo com meus pais em que dezessete anos é pouco para eu sair seriamente com um garo-to? – perguntou-lhe molesta.

Bella reprimiu uma risada ao ver o gesto de Edward acomodando uma tormenta, e saiu em ajuda da graciosa adolescente, trocando de tema.

\- Falas inglês perfeitamente, Ponia.

\- Vou ao colégio na Inglaterra. Teria gostado de saber de sua idade. – Teria ido te visitar se tivesse te conhecido faz anos... Ape-sar do que todo mundo dizia.

Então Edward disse algo em grego. Ponia ficou rígida, e sua formosa cara se esticou ao mesmo tempo que baixava a cabeça.

O que haveria dito a família Andreakis Cullen da esposa de Edward, a quem não conheciam?

\- Não deixe que lhe canse – disse Edward resignado, indo para a porta.

\- Os homens são um pouco pesados, às vezes – murmurou Ponia, e logo dedicou uma risada de Bella.

\- Tem razão! – disse Bella rindo, ao mesmo tempo que se dava conta de quão deprimida tinha estado até a chegada de Ponia.

\- Foi difícil convencê-lo para que me deixasse vir vê-la. - Edward sente sempre pena de mim pelo aborrecimento que sofro quando de-vo ver a minha família nasférias.

\- Suponho que todos seus amigos estão na Inglaterra...

\- OH! Não é isso. É que na minha família são todos uns velhos. Vivem no século passado!

\- Seus pais?

\- Bom, parece-me que são os mais jovens. Algo mais de cin-qüenta anos...

\- Os mais jovens? Edward tem trinta. Sua mãe, ou seja sua irmã, é tão velha assim?

\- E suas outras irmãs são ainda mais velhas. Minha avó tem ao redor de setenta, ou um pouco mais.

Bella sempre tinha pensado que Edward seria o maior de seus irmãos. Mas parecia que tinha sido um filho tardio. Era estranho que houvesse uma diferença de vinte anos entre irmãos.

\- Se tivesse sabido como foi... tinha muita curiosidade por te conhecer.

\- Por isso foi me receber no aeroporto?

\- Não. Isso era para te dizer que fosse bem-vinda. Em minha opinião a família te tratou muito mal.

Bella sorveu o café.

\- Eu...

\- E você tinha então a idade que eu tenho agora – continuou a garota, enquanto se levantava da cama e ia para a janela. - Eu me sentiria muito mal se a família de meu marido não tivesse querido saber nada de mim... teria me doído muito, e teria estado furiosa com eles!

Pelo que parecia, Edward não a tinha mantido afastada de sua família por própria decisão, mas sim sua família a tinha rechaçado. Mas ela não sentia nem pena nem fúria. Mas, seu casamento não tinha sido normal. Não devia preocupar-se com algo como a falta de carinho de sua sogra, ou sua distância para com ela. Tinha coisas mais importantes no que pensar. Mas se alegrava de não ser uma estranha para eles...

\- Não estou furiosa – disse secamente.

\- Mas era tão injusto... Não tinha culpa de que Edward se apaixo-nasse perdidamente por você e deixasse a Eleni Kiriakos. Quero dizer, que teria sido pior que se apaixonasse por você depois que tivesse se casado com ela.

Por sorte, Bella se livrou de lhe responder, porque uma criada entrou para dirigir-se a Ponia.

\- Deus! Minha mãe ao telefone! – protestou a jovem. - Seguro que não fará nenhuma pergunta, mas tentará me tirar toda a infor-mação que possa sobre ti. Ela adora ao Edward... - franziu o cenho, e pela primeira vez se fixou na palidez de Bella. - Deveria dormir um pouco. – Você parece cansada. – Verei você logo.

" Incrível ", pensou, depois de ouvir semelhante revelação. E sentiu também que começava a sair de sua estado de letargia. Então mordeu os lábios, para evitar um grito de assombro.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Bella não saía de seu assombro. Edward e Tânia. Tânia e Edward. Fazia cinco anos tinham estado a ponto de casar-se. Até que o pai de Bella tinha intervindo na escolha. Sentiu vertigem ante o significado deste fato.Tânia e Edward eram amantes. Por que insistia que ela seguisse sendo sua esposa? Por que tinha rechaçado sua própria liberdade? Por que não queria casar-se com o Tânia? Ou estava satisfeito mantendo à boa doutora como amante? Uma amante que não se reprimia na presença de sua esposa...

Bella se estremeceu. Não havia nada no juramento hipócrita que impedisse semelhante comportamento. Agora compreendia por que Edward não tinha querido lhe dizer tudo o que lhe havia feito em suas bodas com ela!.

Ele dizia odiá-la. Não podia ser de outro modo. E agora estava se vingando.

Bella afundou sua cara no travesseiro, com a sensação de ser a mais desgraçada e estar mais só que nunca. Do mesmo modo que Charlie Harrington tinha manipulado a vida de Edward forçando-o a uma vida que ele não tinha escolhido, cinco anos atrás, agora Edward queria que sua filha sofresse o mesmo destino pressionando-a para permanecer a seu lado.

Edward havia se sentido atraído por sua esposa no dia que esta lhe havia dito que estava apaixonada por outro homem. Até então tinha acreditado que ela ainda o amava, e a tinha estado castigando com sua indiferença para que pagasse os pecados de seu pai.

Inclusive ainda que não soubesse que Paul já tinha desaparecido de sua vida, estava disposto a conseguir que assim fosse. Talvez pelo de "olho por olho, dente por dente". Ele tinha sido privado de Tânia, possivelmente agora quisesse que Bella também perdesse a seu amor. Seu pai sempre tinha sido inalcançável por causa de sua chantagem, mas ela era um objeto fácil para a vingança. E Edward era um sádico. Inclusive tinha representado o papel de homem apaixonado com ela, quando agora ficava claro que tinha sido tudo planejado para desforrar-se. Em um momento ela tinha pensado que lhe tinha querido demonstrar que podiam ter um casamento de verdade, e que queria fazê-la cambalear em seu convencimento de que amava Paul.

Mas, agora, via que o motivo pelo que tinha feito amor com ela era ainda mais humilhante.

Ela tinha caído nas redes de sua maestria sexual. Ele a tinha seduzido para deixá-la mais confusa ainda. Bella se sentia degradada por sua própria vulnerabilidade.

O cansaço a tinha levado a um sonho intranquilo, mas, comprido. Despertou a meia-noite, e se deu conta de que estava dormindo há doze horas. Era evidente que fisicamente tinha-lhe feito bem, embora sentia-se muito faminta.

Vestiu a bata e foi procurar comida. Sua mente vagava por pensamentos escuros e angustiantes quando de repente se encontrou com Edward, silencioso, a seu passo para a suíte. Levou o maior susto de sua vida.

\- Procura um telefone, pequena?

Na penumbra, os traços de Edward pareciam os de uma escultura.

\- Um... telefone?

\- Pela duração de suas chamadas com Woods, parece que encontra nelas um bom substituto do sexo – murmurou com insolência. - E está à quarenta e oito horas sem sua ração. De todos os modos, se isso for o que quer, poderia aceitar o desafio e te chamar de um telefone interno. Estou disposto a te demonstrar que isso eu também faço melhor que ele.

\- É perverso!

\- Estou começando a ter pena do seu pobre Adonis. Quanto tempo estão juntos? Dois meses e meio de carícias, suspiros, e doces conversações?

\- É coisa minha! – gritou ela apertando os dentes de raiva.

\- Mas como vê, morro por conhecer todos os detalhes...

\- Tenho fome – disse com debilidade.

\- Não acredito que estivesse faminta dele. Talvez sim de um romance e de que lhe prestassem atenção. Compreendo-a.

\- É tão primitivo. Deveria estar em uma jaula! – Bella perdeu o controle ante a arrogância de Edward.

\- Pelo menos me interesso pelos motivos que te levaram a se sentir atraída por um tipo de terceira classe como Woods! – soltou-lhe ele cheio de raiva.

\- Tenho mau gosto, Edward. Não sabia? Depois de tudo ainda fui capaz de te escolher.

Bella se estava pondo cada vez mais furiosa. Edward não estava ciumento de Paul, mas sim se sentia ferido em seu orgulho de macho. Não podia suportar que sua esposa preferisse a outro. E não era um bom momento para admitir que Paul era tão de terceira como Edward havia dito.

\- Necessita... – começou Edward.

\- Bom, não necessito que me tire a roupa como da última vez.

Houve um silêncio impenetrável. Edward ficou olhando-a, e de repente soltou uma gargalhada. Bella estava vermelha de raiva e desconcertada. Quando fez gesto de seguir seu caminho, ele a reteve e a devolveu à habitação que acabava de sair.

\- Havia dito que tinha fome, não? - Pedirei que lhe tragam comida – disse abruptamente.

Edward a sentou em um sofá. Ela entrelaçou suas mãos em um gesto de ansiedade que pretendia sufocar a revolução interna que lhe produzia sentir-se baixo a influência e ao poder de Edward. Era imprevisível. Alguma vez isso lhe tinha atraído enormemente. Era tão distinto a ela. Mas agora se dava conta do carisma que tinha. Tinha-o notado quando riu.

O que sentia? Saudades da situação, então? Sim, era extremamente atraente, devastadoramente sexy, muito sexy realmente. Não podia evitá-lo. Ele era assim, simplesmente. Tinha-o observado em festas, em jantares, como chamava a atenção de todas as mulheres. E era algo que ele sabia perfeitamente. Provavelmente sua mãe e suas irmãs o adoravam. Assim era natural que ela também se visse atraída por esse magnetismo. E que só um sorriso seu a deixasse indefesa. Era natural sua reação a ele. Não havia nada demais. Só que era uma mulher e que era humano.

\- Me alegro de que se sinta melhor. Mas está muito séria.

Bella respirou fundo, e descobriu no rosto de Edward os rastros do estalo de humor que tinha expressado anteriormente.

\- Temos que falar.

\- É um pouco tarde já, pequena.

Ali estava o presunçoso de seu marido. Nunca a tinha levado a sério. Possivelmente não levava a sério a nenhuma de suas mulheres. Ou talvez fosse porque ela era loira e pequena, e uma vez tinha estado louca por ele.

Mas fazia cinco anos ele tinha erguido uma parede de gelo entre eles, e a tinha deixado em um mundo irreal que não era nem o de uma mulher casada nem o de uma solteira. E agora não lhe ocorria que seus sentimentos pudessem ter trocado, e já não estivesse interessada por ele. Nem muito que tinha podido sofrer.

Edward tinha dado por feito que ela não ia sacrificar um mundo de privilégios para ganhar sua liberdade. Mas essas eram as barreiras que Bella teria que romper.

\- Edward, temos que falar. E se for possível, queria que não ficasse furioso, nem que me ameace ou fosse sarcástico.

Edward estava apoiado em um escrivaninha, e a olhava com indulgência, como quem olhe a um menino que quer demonstrar sua maturidade apesar da obviedade de seus poucos anos.

\- Edward...

\- Sua comida – Edward atravessou a habitação e foi receber a bandeja que lhe trazia um servente.

\- Coma – lhe pôs a bandeja no colo.

\- Sei do teu romance com Tânia Kiriakos.

\- Alice. - murmurou Edward quase inaudivelmente com o cenho franzido. - O que é o que sabe?

\- Estava comprometido com ela.

\- Durante anos – admitiu ele.

Bella olhou a salada com apetite.

\- Bom, entendo como sentiu quando Charlie te obrigou a romper com ela, e perder à mulher que amava.

\- O momento não era o melhor...

\- Não era o melhor momento?

\- Eu conhecia Tânia de toda a vida. Estávamos comprometidos desde a adolescência. Não tínhamos decidido sido o desejo de nossos pais, o acordo entre duas linhas de navios. Tânia queria ser médica. Seu pai não queria, mas com meu apoio lhe fez ceder. Tanto Tânia como eu sabíamos que cedo ou tarde íamos decepcionar a nossos pais, mas enquanto isso jogávamos o papel que nos tinham atribuído.

\- Jogavam?

\- Se houvesse dito que não queria me casar com Tânia, seu pai a teria obrigado a casar-se com outro e lhe teria impedido que seguisse seus estudos de medicina – explicou Edward - Tânia é uma profissional entregue a sua vocação, que se dedica cem por cento. Não tem tempo para outra coisa. Não é o tipo de esposa que eu teria escolhido, nem eu o tipo de homem que ela teria desejado como marido.

Bella engoliu saliva. Havia algo que não casava com a imagem que ela tinha visto no hospital. Mas talvez era o produto de uma afetividade entre duas pessoas que se conheciam de toda a vida, e que não se viam desde fazia anos.

\- Não estava apaixonada por ela?

\- Faz tempo que acreditei que estava. Mas assim que ela se afundou em seus estudos, dei-me conta de que éramos incompatíveis.

\- Queria que se dedicasse a ti exclusivamente.

\- Conhece-me bem.

\- Simplesmente era um comentário. E por que me disse que não tinha sido o melhor momento o do nosso casamento?

\- O pai do Tânia me amaldiçoou por cortar a relação por causa da dedicação de Tânia a sua profissão, e ela começou a ter sérios conflitos com sua família antes de que pudesse ficar independente.

\- E como reagiu sua família?

\- Com horror e vergonha ante meu comportamento. Um compromisso é algo muito sério na Grécia, sobretudo para famílias tão tradicionais como a minha. Acusaram-me de desonrar o nome dos Andreakis Cullen. É certo que o compromisso ia romper-se de todos os modos, mas o fato de que eu me casasse imediatamente com outra pessoa aumentou as coisas.

\- Sinto muito – disse Bella pensando em seu pai, que tinha dirigido as coisas sem lhe importar o dano que pudesse fazer.

\- Agora já é impossível. Tânia se casou com outro doutor o ano passado. E ambas as famílias aplacaram sua ira. Embora não estavam dispostas a me conceder o direito a escolher nossos casais, penso que no fundo sabiam que não fomos feitos um para o outro.

Por que tinha interpretado mal uma demonstração de afeto amistoso entre duas pessoas? Talvez porque não lhe tinham ensinado a demonstrar suas emoções, a não ser às manter inibidas. Bella ficou pensativa enquanto comia lentamente a salada.

\- Comporta-se como se eu fosse invisível para você. Quando faz isso me dá vontade de quebrar coisas e gritar – disse Edward.

\- É infantil...

Edward encolheu os ombros.

\- Há um menino em cada um de nós.

Bella ficou assombrada ante sua resposta. Não tinha se incomodado em aceitar sua parte infantil. Edward era uma caixa de surpresas.

\- Por que não me deixa partir?

\- É minha esposa.

\- Não sou suficientemente boa para o papel.

-É até o certificado estar por aí – lhe recordou secamente ele.

\- Mas meu pai está morto... Talvez o destruiu.

\- Não destruiu nada. Charlie era muito preparado. Pode ser que o despreze, mas devo reconhecê-lo. Quem sabe o que terá planejado ante a possibilidade de que nos separássemos? Certamente alguém em alguma parte esteja autorizado para usar esse certificado para fazer mal a minha família...

\- Não seja paranoico! – murmurou Bella. Começava-lhe a doer a cabeça.

\- Não é um risco que queira assumir. Para ele, até sua morte, você estava contente sendo minha esposa. E certamente se assegurou que eu pagasse se me ocorresse me divorciar de você.

De todas as razões que tinha imaginado para que Edward quisesse seguir unido a ela, a de que estivesse obrigado a estar com ela eternamente essa era a pior. E talvez se não fosse porque já estava acostumado a essa condenação, até poderia ter exposto que um acidente com ela poderia liberá-lo.

\- Ficou pálida.

\- Dói-me a cabeça.

Recordava a fúria com que tinha ido procurá-la no hotel. E se dava conta de que não tinha nada que ver com sentimentos pessoais. Simplesmente não podia deixar que o abandonasse. Agora se dava conta da verdadeira dimensão dos fatos. Compreendia a raiva e o desassossego que teria sentido ele nos primeiros tempos de seu casamento. E que teria desejado que ela se apaixonasse por outra pessoa com seu pai ainda vivo, para que o deixasse livre. Por isso a tinha acusado de ser estupidamente fiel, obcecadamente fiel.

Bella quis retirar a bandeja. Edward se inclinou para ajudá-la.

\- Posso fazer isso sozinha! – disse descontrolada, mas ele ignorou suas palavras.

Uma vez que se acomodou novamente na cama, cobriu-se com o lençol e ficou de barriga para baixo, incapaz sequer de olhá-lo.

Sentia-se sem um pingo de orgulho, sem um ápice de vaidade. Em uns minutos, Edward tinha dado volta em tudo. Que direito tinha a lhe pedir a liberdade? Gostasse ou não, tinha sido seu capricho por Edward o que a tinha levado a esta situação. Nem sequer Charlie a teria empurrado a casar-se com um homem que não amava nem desejava.

\- Estará mais cômoda sem essa bata.

Bella ficou tensa. Por um momento se esqueceu de que ele estava ainda na habitação.

\- Tanto faz.

\- Precisa descansar, dormir uma noite inteira.

De repente sentiu umas mãos que lhe baixavam a bata, levantavam o lençol, e faziam cair o objeto. Logo voltavam a pôr o lençol em seu lugar.

Edward suspirou.

\- Este é o meu quarto. - Se importaria se me mudasse novamente para cá?

\- Já vou sair – disse Bella dispondo-se a levantar-se.

\- Quero que fique.

\- OH! – respondeu fracamente.

Não encontrava nenhuma desculpa para lhe negar que dormisse em sua própria cama. A amargura e o ressentimento, e a decisão de abandoná-lo se tinham feito em pedacinhos, mas, entretanto, ela seguia no meio do terremoto, procurando desesperadamente uma desculpa para não compartilhar a cama com ele.

Agora compreendia a razão da mudança de atitude de Edward. Esse dia em Paris tinha sabido que sua liberdade era impossível sem o certificado em suas mãos. E se tinha enfrentado aos fatos: se não podia conseguir ser livre, tentaria fazer sua prisão o mais suportável possível. Se não podia casar-se com outra mulher... devia encontrar algo positivo na que já tinha.

De repente, Bella se sentiu sem defesas. Ela era a culpado dessa situação. Primeiro tinha sido um homem que tinha demonstrado estar muito interessado nela, mas logo tinha tido uma atitude distante e fria nos seguintes encontros antes do casamento, que para falar a verdade tinham sido dois. Mas não o tinha imaginado. Estava louca por ele, e se havia dito que seriam os negócios que o preocupavam.

Um ruído a tirou de seus pensamentos. Então viu o Edward despindo-se. Bella fechou os olhos, mas escutava todos os ruídos, como o da água da ducha correndo. Devia ser um ruído normal na vida de qualquer mulher casada, menos para ela. Imaginou o panorama. Toalhas úmidas jogadas em um flanco, e tudo em desordem.

Uma vez tinha estado na parte da casa que habitava Edward, depois de haver-se ido ele pela manhã, e o tinha visto com seus próprios olhos. E tinha tido a terrível sensação de que não podiam viver mais separados dentro de seu casamento.

Sempre se havia sentido como uma estranha em sua casa. Jamais tinha movido um móvel, nem posto de maneira nenhuma sua assinatura em algum detalhe da casa.

Aquele dia em que viu seu banho tinha sido o começo de seu afastamento de Edward. Hoje, em troca, era o dia do quebrantamento daquele dispositivo para defender-se.

De repente o ouviu cantar na ducha. Parecia tão contente...

Ao levantar a vista o viu ao lado da cama, olhando-a.

\- Volte a dormir – disse.

Bella fechou os olhos. Ouviu o suave ruído da toalha cair de seu dourado corpo. O colchão se afundou levemente, o lençol se moveu e então se apagou a luz.

Não houve mais que silêncio. Bella estava tensa, quieta como um cadáver, mas, mais acordada que nunca sabendo que ia dormir com o Edward nu a um palmo dela. Cada movimento dele a alarmava e lhe aumentava a tensão.

Morna e relaxada, Bella se moveu lentamente, e o corpo a seu lado, esticou-se. Abriu os olhos azuis e se encontrou com uns olhos negros. Seu olhar intenso a deixou turvada. Sentiu um tombo no coração, um calor em aumento. Encontrava-se tonta, sem fôlego, e com a sensação de ter perdido toda racionalidade.

A ponta de um dedo se posou sobre o lábio dela.

\- Abre a boca. Quero provar seu sabor – disse Edward com ansiedade.

Sugestionada por seu olhar, Bella obedeceu instintivamente. Com um gemido de satisfação, ele levou então suas mãos ao corpo dela, sobre os quadris e as costas, enquanto sua boca faminta procurava a dela com intensidade.

A ponta da língua de Edward abriu caminho entre os lábios abertos dela, e logo provou o interior de sua suave cavidade, algo que lhe fez estremecer.

Com mãos insistentes, baixou-lhe as alças da camisola, deixando ao descoberto a ponta erguida de seus seios. Acariciou-os com suavidade. Acomodou o quadril ao dele, enquanto suas coxas tremiam em resposta ao torvelinho de sensações que experimentava. As mãos de Bella, então, entraram na cabeleira negra dele.

Quando ele deixou de beijá-la, o coração dela bombeava rapidamente. Edward brincou com os seios de Bella, deslizou sua língua pelo vale que se estendia entre eles enquanto suas mãos brincavam com os bicos que tinha formado anteriormente. O calor surgiu no interior de Bella como um fluxo violento que respondia às carícias íntimas de Edward. Bella gemeu, governada pelas deliciosas sensações que a atormentavam.

Transformou-se em uma pulseira da paixão. Com um gemido suave que antecipava outro beijo apaixonado, Edward a apertou contra ele, levando suas mãos aos pequenos cachos na juntura de suas pernas. Procurou a suavidade que se abria mais dentro, e com suave maestria a invadiu para que em cada novo movimento a resposta dela fosse cada vez mais intensa.

Era uma doce agonia de deleite que a deixava sem fôlego. Os quadris dela se moviam, rebolavam e elevavam como por própria iniciativa, à medida que o desejo ia aumentando até um grau quase insuportável. Então Edward a levantou levemente e se colocou entre suas coxas para que o corpo dela se encontrasse no ponto exato com o dele. Edward gemeu de prazer, e se enterrou nas profundidades de Bella.

Bella pareceu ceder e adaptar seu corpo à invasão dele, apesar de que a sensação, que era ainda nova, surpreendeu-a. Edward se movia dentro dela, criando em Bella uma necessidade insaciável que ardia em seu interior. Involuntariamente os dedos de Bella procuraram as costas de Edward e a percorreram. Então, Edward deu passo ao êxtase no momento em que a possuiu tão plenamente que ela acreditou enlouquecer de prazer. E quando ela se liberou daquela tensão de prazer, pareceu consumir-se durante um tempo longo, interminável, que a deixou em uma sufocada quietude.

\- Diz-se que quem sabe esperar alcança o céu... – disse Edward brandamente, abraçando o corpo de Bella contra o calor do dele. - Mas a paciência nunca foi uma de minhas virtudes.

Bella estava totalmente exausta, e não podia pensar. E quando sua mente se dispunha a ordenar-se depois do caos de sensações vívidas, dormiu. Quando despertou novamente as cortinas estavam abertas, o sol brilhava no céu, e havia uma bandeja com o café da manhã a um flanco da cama. Procurou o Edward e descobriu que ele se foi, o que a fez sentir imensamente sozinha.

Era o meio-dia, mas ela não fazia mais que pensar no que tinha passado ao amanhecer. Sua camisola estava atirada no tapete como prova acusadora disso. Suspirou de pena ante a evidência do horror.

Ele a tinha despertado no meio da noite, para que não soubesse o que estava fazendo. Tomou banho com fricção, mas não pôde apagar os rastros do íntimo contato dele.

Por que lhe jogava a culpa? Perguntava-se. Por que se enganava pensando ser ele o único responsável pelo que passava cada vez que a tocava? A verdade era que quando Edward a tocava ela se derretia, perdia o controle, algo óbvio para Bella, e que certamente não escaparia a ele. Sem nenhum esforço, lhe tinha ensinado a necessitá-lo, sem saber bem de que maneira o necessitava.

Cinco anos atrás o instintivo desejo dela a tinha incomodado na presença dele. Não tinha estado preparada para semelhante intensidade. E quando Edward tinha decidido que dormissem separados, tinha sido um alívio esquecer-se dessas sensações que a tinham aflito na presença dele. Mas quando Edward tinha decidido romper essa parede que os separava, a paixão tinha emergido em toda sua magnitude.

Mas agora se dava conta de que não o tinha deixado de desejar, igual como não tinha deixado de comprar suas meias três quartos. Era tão penoso aceitá-lo... Não sentia saudades de que se ria dela.

E os arranjos florais que colocava na ala da casa que ele ocupava, talvez queriam lhe recordar que ela existia... obstinado-se a isso como à compra de suas meias três quartos.

Tampouco tinha se transformado de singela adolescente a uma das mulheres mais elegantes de Londres por acaso. Provavelmente o tinha feito para ele. Era patético amar a um homem tão cegamente...

Porque ela o amava. Tinha querido derrotar a esse amor com a arma da relação com o Paul e lhe negar sua existência lutando inconscientemente por conseguir a liberdade que sua dignidade lhe pedia. Mas nada tinha mudado. Edward não a amava, nem a amaria jamais. Só se via unido a ela sem remédio. Por outra parte, para ele o sexo era algo fisiológico quase. Despertava junto a um corpo de mulher e já se sabia o que ia passar, o único imprevisível de Edward. Assim não devia acreditar-se que de repente se converteu em uma tentação para o Edward. Ele era um homem muito viril e só procurava a satisfação de seus instintos.

Mas não a deixaria partir até que esse certificado não aparecesse. De repente sentiu desejos de saber mais. Era um certificado de casamento? Uma certidão de nascimento? Um certificado de propriedade de ações? Seguiu enumerando possibilidades. As duas primeiras lhe pareceram pouco possíveis. Edward havia dito que estava protegendo a sua família. Nunca tinha falado sobre ele diretamente. Teria cometido algum tipo de delito sua família? Desfalque? Sonegação de recursos?

Vestiu um vestido azul e foi dar volta no terraço que deixava ver ao longe o mar e os escarpados. Em outras circunstâncias teria querido tirar uma foto da vista espetacular dali, explorar a casa, mas só ansiava encontrar ao Edward. Ele estava no terraço, e quando a ouviu chegar se deu a volta.

Ela duvidou ante seus olhos negros que pareciam penetrá-la, e se sentiu tão desorientada que não sabia se deveria aproximar-se dele ou não. Não podia desviar a vista de suas feições douradas e imediatamente recordou como se sentiu horas antes.

Edward lhe dedicou um sorriso e foi a seu encontro.

\- Como se sente?

\- Bem...

\- Só bem? Parece estupenda – ele a olhou percorrendo seu corpo com um olhar possessivo. Demorou-se no cabelo loiro cinza, na delicada perfeição de sua cara. Percorreu-a de cima abaixo, com descaramento. - Estupenda... – adicionou tomando as mãos.

As palavras do Edward puseram em alerta a seu coração.

\- Edward...

\- E só minha – ele completou a frase com satisfação.

As palavras dele pareciam frear o que estava a ponto de dizer.

\- Interrompo algo? – sobressaltou-lhes a voz da Alice.

\- Não, absolutamente – sorriu Edward, soltando as mãos de Bella.

\- O pessoal está preparando o almoço – explicou Alice, observando como Edward aproximava uma cadeira da mesa e fazia sentar a Bella nela.

Bella era consciente de que suas mãos tremiam. Edward parecia comportar-se com calidez. Mas certamente era seu comportamento normal com uma nova amante. Porque esse era agora seu papel. Embora bem distinta das outras mulheres às que ele levaria a cama. Mas o encanto se desvanecia em seguida. Edward se aborrecia das mulheres facilmente. Ela o tinha sabido sempre.

Serviram-lhes o almoço.

Edward não lhe tirava a vista de cima, algo que inquietava a Bella, e que a fazia levantar a taça de vinho mais da conta.

De repente soou o celular de Edward. Ele atendeu a chamada uns metros de distância, onde se encontrava o aparelho.

\- Morro de vontades de que o resto da família lhe veja!

\- Como? – Bella desviou o olhar do rosto de Edward, que lhe dedicava um sorriso de onde falava por telefone.

\- Se parecem recém casados em sua lua-de-mel. Quando decidi vir lhes ver, não imaginei – disse Alice. - Vou nadar agora. – Os verei mais tarde.

Bella baixou a cabeça, e voltou a sorver o vinho.

Tinha decidido falar com o Edward seriamente. Mas, então a tinha apresentado um Edward que a tratava atentamente, e que a fazia sentir uma mulher muito desejável.

Nesse momento, Edward se aproximou dela e a rodeou por detrás, surpreendendo-a uma vez mais. E novamente comprovou que seu coração a traía quando sentiu o calor do corpo vigoroso e masculino de Edward.

\- O que ocorre? – perguntou ele.

\- Há algo que temos que discutir...

\- Esquece-o. Se a discussão tiver algo que ver com o divórcio, a separação, o celibato, ou Woods, é melhor que se mantenha calada.

Bella sentiu uma sensação absolutamente inesperada: de certo modo se alegrou das palavras de Edward.

\- Não se trata disso.

\- Então não é importante.

E antes de que ela pudesse lhe responder, ele posou a boca sobre a dela, lhe dando ao beijo um sabor ainda mais doce com o aroma do vinho.

\- Desejo-te novamente.

E ela o desejava tanto. De repente se encontrou imaginando cenas eróticas que a invadia sem poder evitá-lo, uma experiência nova para ela. Evocava-lhe sem o menor esforço a paixão vivida a noite anterior. Nem sequer lhe tinha que dizer palavras bonitas nem compridos. Uns poucos beijos, e ela se transformava em seu brin-quedo sexual, em uma boneca capaz de atender todas as demandas. Essa imagem lhe deu forças para afastar-se dele.

\- Tenho que falar com você. E penso que é melhor que vamos lá para dentro.

\- Podemos falar na cama – a olhou ele com descaramento.

\- Mas acabou de se levantar da cama!

\- Mas estou desejoso de voltar para lá.

E Bella se deu conta de que ela também o desejava. Que seus mamilos se endureceram, que o calor voltava para seu corpo.E que se baixava a guarda um segundo, ele se aproveitaria de sua debilidade.

\- Parece-me que é muito sexuado.

\- Está se queixando? – disse ele sorrindo.

Bella se afundou no sofá.

\- Meu Deus! Seus pés não tocam o chão! – riu Edward, sentando-se frente a ela. - Fala, então.

\- Estive pensando...

\- Perigoso! É um costume que deve trocar, esse de pensar – interrompeu Edward zombadoramente.

\- A respeito desse certificado...

\- E o que temos que falar a respeito desse certificado?

\- Devemos encontrá-lo. E pensei que talvez possa me dar alguma ideia do conteúdo do certificado.

\- Não! – disse ele trocando totalmente o humor.

\- Quanto menos gente saiba, mais segura estará minha família.

Por isso se via que ela não fazia parte de sua família.

\- Não confia em mim.

\- A confiança não joga nenhum papel neste caso.

\- E a pessoa em que menos confiaria é na filha de Charlie Harrington.

\- Não disse isso.

\- Não faz falta. Tratou-me como se fosse uma leprosa durante muito tempo.

\- O passado é passado.

\- Como pode dizer isso se estiver disposto a que eu conviva com ele? Pensei que talvez se soubesse algo poderia te ajudar a encontrar esse certificado – disse ela.

\- Ah! Agora o entendo. Quer ele como passaporte para sua liberdade. Acha que com esse certificado em meu poder te deixarei partir.

\- Não é isso o que quer também?

\- Queria-o desesperadamente faz cinco anos! E faz uma semana pensei que tinha esse certificado. Mas algo mudou em mim desde que descobri que essa caixa não o continha. Pensei que era o final de um assunto. Não quero perder o tempo em uma busca infrutífera. Terminou-se tudo!

\- Não – disse ela reprimindo as lágrimas. - Não terminou enquanto ainda estejamos juntos.

\- Isso não era o que pensava enquanto fazíamos o amor. Ou quando morria de desejos em meus braços.

\- Por favor... – disse indefesa ante a acusação.

Edward se aproximou de Bella e lhe rodeou os ombros com as mãos.

\- Quando está na cama comigo é quente como o fogo. Você gosta de tudo o que lhe faço. Você gosta de tudo o que lhe dou. E o que lhe faço sentir. Comigo se abandona, perde o controle, morre de desejo...

\- Como pode me falar desse modo? – Bella se estremeceu ante suas palavras.

\- Pode ser uma prostituta em minha cama, e não me importa nada como é na cozinha ou no salão! – disse com ênfase de uma vez que a olhava profundamente. - Mas tire de cima essas fantasias adolescentes de amor verdadeiro com o Woods. Não ocorrerá jamais enquanto eu estiver vivo. É minha mulher. Aceita à ideia antes de que perca a paciência!

Edward saiu batendo a porta. Ela então respirou.

Bella pensou então que talvez seria melhor dizer a verdade a Edward a respeito de Paul. Mas a ideia, depois das duras palavras de Edward, não a convencia.

"Quente como o fogo", "abandonada, uma prostituta..." Tinha razão. Rebaixou-se a um nível absolutamente primitivo, deixou-se tirar seus princípios, sua decência, sua inibição. E entre esses princípios figurava o principal: para ela não podia haver sexo sem amor.

Bom, Edward podia voltar para suas garotas bonitas. Tanto faz.. Não! Não era verdade! A ideia do Edward com outra mulher lhe parecia intolerá um soluço afogado, Bella abandonou a habitação.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

\- Edward está trabalhando? – perguntou Alice.

\- Provavelmente – respondeu Bella.

Bella acabava de dar-se conta da ausência de Edward. Cinco anos de solidão certamente a teriam acostumado a não jogar o de menos. Mas a relação entre eles tinha cambiado tão subitamente que Bella desejou voltar para os velhos tempos em que se sentia separada dele.

\- Esta tarde esteve no botequim. - Comentou um dos pescadores. - Está zangado com algo, não? – Alice perguntou com um gesto de desgosto.

\- Sim, tivemos uma discussão.

\- Embora tenha um caráter muito forte, estranha quando perde o controle. Mas dá no mesmo, já que minha família não sabe muito bem como manejar suas mudanças de humor. Minha avó jamais eleva a voz. Nenhum deles a levanta. Não sabem o que fazer quando Edward fica assim. A única vez que o vi, resultou-me fascinante.

Alice olhava atentamente a Bella, para ver sua expressão e esperar sua resposta. Mas Bella permaneceu em silêncio, embora com o cenho franzido.

\- Eu devia ter uns onze anos quando ouvi falar com minhas duas tias sobre Edward. - Perguntavam-se então os quais eram seus pais naturais. - Eu nem sequer sabia o que queria dizer isso.

Bella ficou pasmada.

\- Seus pais naturais...?

A cara da Alice ficou séria.

\- É obvio eu fui o suficientemente estúpida para ir perguntar a minha mãe e ela ficou furiosa. Passaram anos até que pude compreender que em minha família a adoção era um tabu.

\- Sim – reconheceu Bella, fingindo saber do que se tratava. Mas internamente não saía de seu assombro.

\- Ninguém fala disso nunca. Todos os de fora pensam que Edward é filho de minha avó. Se minha avó tinha então quarenta e oito anos!

Bella estava se sentindo incômoda ante a conversação. Era evidente que a curiosidade de Alice não tinha sido satisfeita em seu momento, a não ser justamente o contrário.

\- Que fosse um segredo certamente o fez mais difícil para o Edward.

\- O tema da adoção é mais bem aceito agora que há trinta anos atrás – disse Bella respirando fundo. - Mas é um tema muito delicado, não devíamos falar disso, Alice. - E, por outra parte, eu não sei nada mais que você.

\- Sinto muito, não sei como me ocorreu falar do tema ...

\- Porque sou parte da família, suponho. Mas acredito que Edward tem direito a manter uma certa confidencialidade a respeito disso. E pode ser que me equivoque, mas não acredito que goste que lhe fale do tema.

\- Não me ocorreria.

Depois de despedir-se de Alice, ficou pensando no que tinha descoberto nesse dia. Era algo que lhe inquietava. Não sabia nada a respeito de Edward, e isso lhe incomodava. Na habitação descobriu um enorme piano, e decidiu sentar-se na poltrona frente a seja que Edward era um Andreakis Cullen adotado. E Bella não devia incomodar-se pelo fato de que Edward jamais o tivesse mencionado. Edward tinha três irmãs, mas certamente seus pais teriam querido ter um varão. Era evidente que a família o teria querido ocultar. Era certo que ninguém fora da família sabia. Ela mesma tinha lido muitas notícias sobre ele nos periódicos, e em nenhuma delas se fazia menção a isso.

A que idade teria se informado Edward da verdade? Teriam sido mais sinceros com ele que com as pessoas de fora? Em caso de que o tivessem oculto, teria sido um choque certamente.

Bella interpretava um concerto de Chopin, que era o tipo de música com a que estava acostumada a acompanhar seus pensamentos mais profundos.

Esperava que Alice fosse discreta. Certamente Edward não queria que se inteirasse mais gente, e por isso não havia dito a ela. Ou talvez era um tema que não lhe importava já, em sua vida de adulto.

Era evidente que ele estava muito unido a sua família. Inclusive tinha sido capaz de casar-se com alguém a quem não amava para protegê-los, deixando seus próprios desejos de lado. Embora lhe fosse difícil apreciar seu sacrifício, tendo em conta que também a tinha sacrificado.

"Meu Deus", pensou. Como podia viver ela em um casamento em que não se compartilhava nada mais que uma cama?

Mas era tarde para essas reflexões. Não tinha escolha. Mas se tivesse tido escolha, realmente teria tido forças para deixar Edward? Era melhor aceitar estas migalhas que ficar sem pão?

Bella, fora de si, levantou as mãos do teclado.

\- Não pares!

Bella ficou rígida. Lentamente girou a poltrona, e encontrou com Edward na sombra, ao lado da janela. Parecia estar tenso. Brilhavam-lhe os olhos, usava a camisa meio desabotoada e uma barba incipiente e escura.

\- Toque para mim – disse cortante.

Bella voltou para o teclado, e tocou nervosamente, expressando em cada nota discordante um certo desafio.

De repente umas mãos lhe capturaram os braços. Fez-se o silêncio, interrompido apenas por sua respiração entrecortada. Sentiu um calafrio em todo o corpo quando ele se inclinou por cima dela.

\- Por que ? – perguntou ele, soltando os braços.

\- Não sou sua pulseira – murmurou tremendo. Mas não era esse o motivo de sua agressividade no piano. Bella recordava a primeira vez que a havia ouvido para ele. A música era para ela uma forma muito pessoal de expressão. Tanto que não a podia compartilhar com ele.

\- Toca – disse ele novamente.

\- Não tenho partitura.

\- Pode tocar durante horas sem elas – recordou ele.

Bella, intimidada e desgastada pela presença de Edward começou a tocar com desenfreio, uma parte daqui, outra de lá. Mas não queria tocar, por isso cometeu vários enganos, e finalmente abandonou.

\- É muito obstinada. - Detrás desse aspecto frágil, esconde-se uma personalidade forte.

Entretanto, Bella se sentia muito fraca nesse momento. Levantou-se lentamente, sem olhar ao redor.

\- Me fale dele – disse Edward com calma. Tinha interrompido o passo, e não a deixava sair.

\- Não sei do que fala...

\- De seu amante...

\- Não acredito que se interesse saber nada dele.

\- Não? Onde o conheceu ?

\- No Harrods.

\- No Harrods?

\- Sim, conhecemo-nos ali e me convidou para tomar um café.

\- Ficou com ele no Harrods?

\- Não fiquei com ele!

\- No Harrods! – repetiu ele como se não pudesse acreditá-lo. - E onde foi parar o assunto depois do café?

\- A nenhum lugar. Encontrei-me novamente com ele na semana seguinte.

\- Deixe que eu adivinhe, o mesmo dia, no mesmo lugar, à mesma hora...

\- Não me lembro.

\- Esperava vê-lo outra vez.

Bella ficou calada. Foi para a janela e ficou olhando a escuridão da noite iluminada pelas estrelas, e o mar ali abaixo. Edward não tinha direito a lhe fazer essas perguntas. Ficou furiosa.

\- Ou seja que o caso começou no Harrods... E em que zona do Harrods?

\- E o que importa onde?

Edward se sentou em um sofá e estirou as pernas, simulando que se relaxava.

\- Quero fazer uma ideia da cena. Foi em uma lingerie fina ou no salão de comidas?

\- Nego-me a responder a uma pergunta assim.

\- Melhor deixá-lo liberado à imaginação. Mas, me conte, como foi ganhando território...

\- Muito fácil.

\- Eu não estava ali, essa é a única razão pela que foi fácil.

A arrogância do Edward a fez decidir não confessar a verdade sobre sua ruptura com Paul. Via que Paul era a única arma para defender-se. E Bella tampouco lhe confessaria que nos braços de seu marido havia sentido algo mais que atração sexual. Por nada do mundo ia deixar lhe saber que estava apaixonada por ele.

Recordava perfeitamente aquele dia em Paris em que tanto a tinha desprezado pensando que ela ainda o amava. E não se perdoaria jamais dizer-lhe. Que amasse Edward não queria dizer que não soubesse quão desumano podia chegar a ser. E admitir seu amor a faria totalmente vulnerável. Talvez fosse o tipo de mulher que associa o amor com a dor, uma vítima de sua própria condição. Sentia uma raiva por Edward, mas era consciente de que também desfrutava de que nesse momento ele tivesse posta toda a atenção nela.

\- Não o ama. Se o amasse teria ido à cama com ele na primeira oportunidade que se apresentasse.

\- Acredite ou não, há gente que é capaz de conter-se!

Edward se acomodou no sofá e com olhos zombadores lhe disse:

\- Não parece que se contem muito comigo.

Bella se sentiu pior ainda.

\- Não é que me queixe – sorriu Edward - O desejo é algo que está de acordo com meus instintos naturais... parece-me melhor que apaixonar-se cruzando olhadas entre couves de bruxelas. Foi no andar de alimentos, não é verdade? Um verdadeiro romance.

\- Paul tem mais de romântico em um só dedo do que você pode ter em todo seu corpo – gritou Bella zangada.

\- Sim, convidou a um café. Eu teria levado a um hotel próximo e teria derramado champanha sobre os seios... E lhe asseguro que teria gostado mais.

Bella ficou pálida. De repente pensou em quantas mulheres teriam sido banhadas em champanha por seu marido.

\- Não me meta no mesmo saco com todas suas mulheres! Vou para cama!

E decidiu que não iria a sua cama. Por isso entrou no dormitório principal, recolheu umas poucas coisas, e saiu. Um quarto de hora mais tarde, ela estava deitada na cama de um dormitório no final do corredor e com a porta passada a chave.

Se estavam condenados a estar juntos, isso não queria dizer que tivesse que dormir com ele. E se arrependia de ter estado na cama com ele. Perdeu o respeito.

Um ruído a alertou. Então viu uma sombra escura e silenciosa que entrava pela janela da habitação. Esteve a ponto de gritar, até que viu os traços de Edward que iluminavam com a luz da lua.

\- Me diga, este jogo de camas separadas é parte do plano para fazer mais romântica nossa relação? Supunha que eu ia subir com uma rosa entre os dentes e uma caixa de chocolates?

\- Há uma altura considerável da janela até a praia aí abaixo. Poderia ter se matado.

\- E se caísse seria um problema para você.Teria muito que explicar?

Edward nem se alterou ante as amostras de horror que tinha dado ela ao saber como se arriscou. E era um risco inútil, absurdo para alguém como ela. Mas não para o Edward. Gostava do risco.

\- Está louco! – disse ela nervosa ante o que poderia ter passado.

\- Dar batidas na porta não era um bom sistema com Alice em casa. E teria assustado aos criados. Não gostaria de parecer que fazia mau.

\- E você não faria parecer mau? – perguntou ela, impressionada ainda pelo que tinha feito.

\- Não, porque é a habitação de minha esposa, e estava trancada. Para os gregos isso é uma provocação.

\- Poderia ter se matado! E haveria valido a pena?

Edward se meteu no outro lado da cama, e lhe dedicou um sorriso de satisfação.

\- Pergunte-me isso pela manhã – esclareceu ele, aproximando-se dela.

\- Não! – gritou Bella com pânico. - Se for dormir aqui, eu dormirei em outra parte!

\- Você não dormirá comigo. Dormirá no chão.

\- É obvio que não! O que pensa que sou?

\- Esperas que me desculpe pelo que te disse hoje? – disse ele apoiando-se sobre os travesseiros.

\- O que?

\- Mas o que você tomou como um insulto, eu o considero um completo elogio. Me mostre algum homem casado que não queira uma esposa apaixonada.

Bella se estremeceu.

\- Chamou-me de prostituta.

\- Não é verdade. Eu disse que me alegrava que se comportasse como uma delas em minha cama. Embora necessitaria umas poucas lições para ter o diploma – murmurou ele com provocação. - E morro por lhe ensinar isso. Que mais posso dizer em minha defesa?

Bella estremeceu. Edward a fascinava inclusive quando estava zangado. Tinha um tremendo carisma.

\- Não podemos viver juntos deste modo.

\- Acabamos de começar – Edward saltou da cama, e a estreitou antes de que ela pudesse remediá-lo.

\- Não! – a fúria da boca de Edward a silenciou. A força de seus braços a tomou de surpresa. Bella apertou os punhos e lhe empurrou. Mas imediatamente o desejo também se apoderou dela.

Os lábios dele pressionaram a boca de Bella, inundando-a em com uma onda de excitação. O sangue galopava em suas veias, o calor em seu corpo ia aumentando.

Sentiu o frio do lençol nas costas quando ele a deitou na cama. Olhou-o com desespero, e ele foi até seus seios, que tomou e acariciou com gesto possessivo. A resposta dela não se fez esperar, e tampouco pôde ocultar.

\- Isto não é o que quero... – murmurou ela brandamente, tratando de vencer o desejo que a ameaçava.

\- Mas você me deseja...

\- Não!

\- Sim.

Edward brincou com seus lábios. Ela descobriu a doçura do uísque em sua boca, e a aceitou, resignada que a maestria dele a levasse por caminhos de prazer inexplorados.

\- Deseja-me... tanto como eu.

Bella gemeu de prazer quando ele se aproximou com sua boca aos mamilos, esticando o corpo dela como um instrumento de prazer.

\- Admite-o... – exigiu-lhe Edward, afundando suas mãos detrás do quadril dela e empurrando-a contra ele.

\- Sim, sim! – por fim admitiu Bella.

Tinha sido um grito de derrota. Ela se tinha rendido ao calor de sua boca e suas mãos seguras, mas em seu interior, ela sentia que tinha cedido algo mais importante ainda, imprescindível para sua sobrevivência.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Bella estava sentada na praia, à beira do mar, abraçada a suas pernas flexionadas, escutando o sussurro do vento. O ritmo das ondas tinha um efeito tranqüilizador, e o calor que ia dourando pouco a pouco sua pele, deixava-a em um estado de preguiça e calma que quase dormitava. Quantos dias tinham passado? Dez, onze? Tinha perdido a noção. O importante era que Edward estava com ela. Não estava por chegar, nem por ir-se, nem ia deixá-la sozinha durante intermináveis semanas, e esse convencimento lhe dava uma crescente segurança. Sentia-se feliz, tanto que por momentos lhe dava medo.

Quando fazia um balanço de sua vida anterior, não recordava haver se sentido assim nunca. E lhe assombrava que um motivo tão prático como o que tinha levado o Edward a pôr o melhor em seu casamento tivesse produzido a mudança, e que a tivesse feito feliz.

Mas ela amava a Edward Andreakis Cullen. Era normal que se sentisse feliz por compartilhar intermináveis horas com ele, que eles fizessem amor uma e outra vez, fazendo-a sentir a mulher mais desejável do mundo. Então do que se queixava?

Nada era perfeito. E ela tinha o que sempre tinha desejado. Tinha a Edward. Tinha de Edward mais do que qualquer uma de suas mulheres tinha tido. Comportava-se como um marido. Começava a falar de "nós", "nossos", e parecia pensar em termos de um casamento. E isso era um lucro nele.

Embora tivesse uns laços familiares estreitos, era evidente que Edward era uma pessoa individualista. E embora era aparentemente extrovertido, guardava em seu interior um aspecto muito reservado de seu caráter, que contrastava também com a arrogância que às vezes mostrava. Quanto às emoções resultava mais fácil ser sarcástico que cândido.

Bella jogava com a areia e se perguntava se realmente importava que não a amasse. Porque ele a desejava, desejava-a sempre, em todo momento. Mas alcançaria isso? Aonde iria parar esse sentimento com o tempo? Aborreceria-se Edward? O que seria deles depois de um ano de relações? Essa era uma pergunta que ninguém podia responder.

Uns passos interromperam os pensamentos de Bella. Dimitri, um empregado da casa, aproximava-se dela, com um pacote que parecia ser o almoço preparado para fazer um piquenique. Saudou-a em um inglês pausado e cuidadoso, e depois, com grande cerimônia, estendeu a toalha sobre a areia. Pôs nele duas garrafas de vinho e dois copos de cristal.

\- Kyrios Andreakis Cullen chegará em poucos minutos – informou Dimi-tri.

\- Obrigada. Isto tem muito bom aspecto – respondeu ela.

Bella espiou na caixa sem desembrulhar e sem lhe dar água na boca.

\- Não lhe agrada, kyrie?

\- Não faz falta – respondeu Bella, tratando de dissimular seu entusiasmo, quando o criado deixou o saca-rolha sobre a toalha.

Era o último dia que passariam na ilha, pensou Bella com tristeza. Ao dia seguinte voariam a Atenas, e conheceria resto da família. Alice tinha ido fazia há dois dias, compreendendo que talvez era uma moléstia para dois apaixonados.

Edward se aproximou dela com um sorriso largo. Usava um par de jeans gastos e transformados em calças curtas, e o peito nu. Seu aspecto era irresistível, mas o sorriso era o que mais seduzia a Bella.

Por um momento pareceu ter um ar juvenil e vulnerável, mas logo deixou passo a um olhar mais profundo, interrompida pelo pestanejo de cor ébano, pelo que qualquer mulher se renderia a seus pés.

\- Fica bem de branco – lhe disse olhando a roupa do Bella e sentando-se na areia.

\- Estava de branco no dia que nos conhecemos – não soube por que o disse, na realidade lhe tinha escapado.

\- Sim – respondeu Edward tenso, e levantou o saca-rolha.

Não queria falar do passado. Era evidente. Mas ela, sem querer, ignorou seu desconforto.

\- Tomou uma grande moléstia vindo até aqui para estar comigo, não?

\- Sim? Me dê seu copo.

Bella elevou os dois copos, e concentrou sua atenção na boca sensual de Edward enquanto este servia o a sensação de que quanto mais perto estavam, ele mais se afastava dela, pondo uma distância quase invisível, como se não confiasse nela. E por que ia confiar nela? Ao fim e ao cabo, ele pensava que ela ainda suspirava pelo Paul.

Por que não lhe havia dito a verdade ainda? Por orgulho? Por ego? Ou porque a existência de Paul o tinha levado a querer lhe demonstrar que era sua verdadeira esposa? Edward era muito competitivo, possessivo, defendia seu território. Tinha-a mantido apanhada como a uma mariposa, a quem tinha impedido o voo durante cinco anos, mas no momento em que ela tinha podido escapar e levantar sozinha o voo sem prévio aviso, tinha querido estabelecer um desafio. Não tinha podido suportá-lo. E se lhe contava a verdade, perderia Edward seu desejo por ela? De repente Bella se sentiu incômoda ante essa realidade. Não lhe parecia muito conveniente jogar com uma pessoa como Edward.

\- Isto é para você – disse ele lhe estendendo uma caixa ante seus olhos.

Quando abriu lhe deslumbrou o brilho da safira e o diamante que formavam o formoso anel.

\- É lindo – atinou a dizer ela, com certo acanhamento, e logo por fim, atreveu-se a olhá-lo.

\- É um anel para a eternidade...

\- Sim, eu sei – disse ela fazendo esforços por não chorar de emoção.

\- Por que está tão impressionada? - É um presente simplesmente. - Bebe seu vinho antes de que esquente – a incitou Edward.

Ele sabia perfeitamente por que ela estava tão assombrada. Edward jamais lhe tinha comprado um presente. Nunca lhe tinha dado mais que dinheiro. Inclusive nos Natais e aniversários não lhe tinha dado mais que dinheiro. Tinha depositado grandiosas soma em sua conta, mas jamais lhe tinha dado nada para desembrulhar. E todas as jóias as tinha comprado ela. Muitas vezes nos jantares que preparava, perguntavam-lhe por alguma peça especialmente bonita, e ela dizia que Edward a tinha dado, pensando em que efetivamente o dinheiro era de Edward, mas sabendo que não era de tudo certo o que dizia. E a lembrança amarga de outro tempo nesse momento lhe deu vontade de chorar.

\- Não o quer – afirmou ele com uma atitude hostil, que a surpreendeu.

\- É obvio que sim! – disse ela colocando-o junto à aliança de casamento rapidamente, na suspeita de que se não o fizesse a qualquer momento ele o tiraria e o jogaria no mar.

Edward afrouxou a tensão do rosto. Ela então se deu conta de que também lhe inquietava a situação, e de que se sentia culpado desses terríveis anos de presentes impessoais.

\- Meu pai estava acostumado a me dar de presente dinheiro também. E nunca esperei outra coisa dele. A única vez que me deram um presente...

\- Fui eu? E eu não fui um presente propriamente dito, não? – disse ele com uma risada forçada e triste.

\- Ia dizer que o único que me deu de presente foi o escrivaninha de minha mãe. E já sabe que não vale grande coisa. É bonita, mas ele não sentia nada especial por esse móvel. De fato estava no apartamento de cobertura, e o teve que fazer restaurar, mas ele disse... - Sabe o que disse? – terminou ela com entusiasmo.

\- Não me interessa o mínimo! – disse ele com impaciência, e uma sombra que expressava intensas emoções.

Edward se aproximou dela para que lhe emprestasse atenção.

\- O que quero te dizer é... - exclamou Edward. - Deus! Desejaria não me haver passado cinco anos sendo um porco, e um arrogante, te fazendo pagar pelo que Charlie fez comigo! Embora agora não vejo as coisas desse modo! – Edward sacudia nervoso os braços de Bella, expressando o difícil que lhe resultava admitir esses sentimentos e simplesmente não podia pensar no escritório de que lhe falava ela.

\- Agora compreendo sua maneira de se comportar em todo esse tempo...

\- Você tinha dezessete anos e estava apaixonada por mim...

Ela baixou a vista e bebeu o vinho.

\- E acredito que então também tive a vaga ideia de que fosse inocente e de que não sabia nada da chantagem de seu pai. Poderia ter sido mais amável. Você era quase uma menina. Era mais inocente do que é atualmente Alice. Quando lhes vejo juntas agora, vejo coisas que não quis ver faz cinco anos.

\- Isso não importa agora...

\- Devo ter lhe feito muito dano.

\- Sim. Mas eu já superei – Bella forçou um sorriso instável. Sentou-se de joelhos e alargou a mão até a caixa da comida para desembrulhá-la. - O que quer comer?

\- A comida? – explorou Edward.

Aproximou-se dela e, sujeitando-a fortemente e tomando seu rosto entre suas mãos, disse-lhe:

\- Esqueça da comida – lhe disse Edward um pouco zangado. Mas também empregava um tom de desculpa e desejo.

E esqueceu rapidamente a comida, logo que ele aproximou a boca da dela. Bella perdia o controle em seus braços. Desejava-lhe uma paixão que a consumia. Não se tratava de uma sedução dos sentidos, mas sim de um assalto repentino, no que se despojavam da roupa em um ato desesperado. A excitação se abriu passo, apagando tudo, exceto a necessidade que tinha do corpo de Edward.

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás quando ele se dispôs a percorrê-la, com gemidos de prazer e satisfação. A partir desse momento não houve mais que sensações, alcançando juntos o êxtase. E finalmente a deixou em uma quietude quase sobrenatural.

Edward lhe disse algo em grego abraçando-se a ela.

\- Tenho lhe feito mal? – perguntou ele então.

Tinha-a surpreendido uma vez mais. Bella então lhe percorreu as costas morena com sua mão, em um gesto que também indicava posse. Mas era evidente que Edward sempre a surpreendia, dentro e fora da cama.

\- Não – disse ela sorrindo.

\- Meu deus! Poderia ficar aqui o dia todo – disse ele, e se virou com ela em cima. - Cada vez que te vejo está mais formosa, agape mou. Aos dezessete parecia um anjo, pura, imaculada. Agora é uma mulher, com os lábios inchados de meus beijos, seu cabelo feito uma confusão – murmurou ele entusiasmado. - Mas ainda me tira o fôlego.

\- Sério?

\- E ainda o duvida? A última vez que fiz amor na praia era um adolescente – a aproximou ao mesmo tempo que ele se levantou, e com um sorriso zombador lhe disse - Agora vamos comer.

Toda sua tensão se foi. Havia dito tudo o que precisava dizer. Tinha mostrado arrependimento por todos esses cinco anos. A culpa o tinha golpeado por fim. E era agora quando compreendia que não tinha sido só ele a vítima de Charlie.

Charlie tinha podido prever que Edward guardava rancor de sua filha e se sentiria uma terrível amargura por ser obrigado a casar-se. E certamente também tinha calculado que teria outras mulheres. Mas do que não se preocupou absolutamente era de que ela fosse feliz. Só lhe tinha interessado um marido poderoso e rico.

\- Por que está tão séria?

\- Estava pensando em Charlie.

\- Em qualquer lugar que esteja, deve-se estar rindo como uma hiena agora mesmo. Aqui estamos, fazendo o que ele queria que fizéssemos, e cedo ou tarde certamente também teremos um filho...

\- Um filho? – Bella não podia acreditá-lo.

\- Sim, uma dessas coisas rosadas, que passam o dia chorando e que requerem bastante prática em seus cuidados. Há pessoas que gostam muito. Mas talvez você não goste.

\- Sim, eu gosto. Só que não me tinha ocorrido pensá-lo – realmente não o tinha pensado, mas nesse momento gostou da ideia.

Edward a rodeou com seus braços, e a abraçou.

\- Talvez no ano que vem – disse ele com um sorriso que premiava a resposta afirmativa dela.

\- Seria um problema para você se rechaçasse essa ideia, não? Tendo em conta que está obrigado a estar comigo...

\- É isso o que pensa?

\- É a verdade, não é assim? – Bella desejou não ter falado, porque temeu que a felicidade dos dias passados se desvanecesse.

\- Nosso casamento será o que nó façamos dele – deu a volta, e a colocou entre suas coxas. Então a olhou intensamente e lhe disse. - Compreende-o. Aceita-o. Não olhe para trás.

Então a beijou, e lhe serviu vinho e lhe ofereceu comida. Mas ela não tinha fome realmente. Observava-o atentamente, e pela primeira vez foi otimista sobre o futuro juntos. Se ele podia esquecer do passado ela faria o mesmo. E talvez o primeiro que devia fazer era lhe contar a verdade sobre o Paul.

\- Edward...?

No mesmo momento em que ela se dispunha a falar alguém da casa chamou a Edward. Este ficou de pé em um salto, e com aborrecimento disse:

\- Havia dito que não queria nenhuma chamada, nenhuma! - Nenhuma interrupção!

Então o criado se aproximou e lhe respondeu:

\- É urgente.

\- Espero que seja muito urgente! Fique aqui...me espere – disse a ela em um momento.

Viu-o afastar-se pelo atalho que ia para a casa. Bella serviu-se de uns morangos do almoço. Olhou seu anel de todos os ângulos, e de repente se sentiu eufórica. Embora seria um esforço lhe contar a verdade sobre o Paul quando retornasse. Porque o sol lhe tinha dado sono.

Despertou com um ruído. Estava sobressaltada, desorientada. Viu um helicóptero no céu, pendurando como um pássaro gigante negro. Um momento depois estava atravessando a baía. Tirou o cabelo da cara e olhou o relógio. Tinha dormido um par de horas e Edward não havia retornado.

Recordou então a chamada telefônica. Ao menos ela teria acreditado que tinha sido uma chamada telefônica urgente. Descobriu as meias bem perto e as pôs sorrindo e acomodou o vestido enrugado. Quando chegou à mansão notou um silêncio entristecedor. Deixou as coisas do piquenique a um flanco. O pessoal parecia haver sumido. Sentiu que algo não parecia bem, era um pressentimento. Edward estava em seu escritório olhando algo em sua mesa.

\- Esqueceu de mim. Mas lhe perdôo – disse ela brincando do vão da porta.

Ele levantou a vista e a olhou com olhos de gelo. Bella sentiu que a pulverizavam. E soube que seu sexto sentido não a tinha enganado. Ele a esquadrinhava com o gesto grave, reprimindo uma raiva que lhe escapava no olhar, intimidando-a como ele sabia fazer.

Bella ficou pálida.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Como sabe que ocorreu algo? – perguntou ele com ira contida.

\- O que é o que acontece? – perguntou ela com ânsia.

\- Vem aqui. Tenho algo que te mostrar.

Sobre o escritório havia uma coleção de fotos. Bella se aproximou delas e se inclinou para vê-las bem. Sentiu vertigem no estômago. Tivesse querido morrer. Nas fotos estava ela com o Paul.

Não podia acreditá-lo. Olhava uma atrás de outra para convencer-se. Paul e ela caminhando por uma rua cheia de gente, beijando-se em um pub, abraçados à entrada de outro estabelecimento, sorrindo se. Falharam-lhe as pernas. "Por que agora?", tivesse querido gritar. Por que nesse momento que eram tão felizes?

\- De onde saíram? – disse ela.

\- Sabia que tinha a um fotógrafo detrás de ti?

\- Não.

\- Sabe o que vale no mercado uma foto de minha mulher com outro homem?

Bella olhava para o nada, sem poder reagir. Apesar das precauções que tinha tomado, tinham-na reconhecido e lhe tinham tirado fotos. E ela nem sequer o tinha suspeitado.

Edward falou de uma soma extraordinária e ficou como esperando alguma resposta da parte dela. Mas Bella não podia nem pensar.

\- Esta foto foi oferecida à imprensa. Se o dono do jornal não tivesse sido um de meus amigos mais íntimos e seu editor não se desse conta, as teriam publicado!

\- Comprou-as...

\- É minha esposa! O que ia fazer? – gritou ele com fúria.

\- Deixa de gritar comigo! – disse ela desesperada. - Eu lamento, não pude evitá-lo. Meu romance com o Paul terminou. Terminou quando voltamos para Londres! Deveria ter dito isso antes.

\- Não minta – a interrompeu.

\- Não estou mentindo. Terminou faz tempo.

\- Seria capaz de me dizer algo com a intenção de protegê-lo! – disse ele dando um golpe sobre as fotos, esticando as feições em sinal de desgosto.

\- Não está me escutando. Não me acredita.

\- Tanto faz. Nunca me humilharam tanto!

Tanto fazia sua então sua relação com o Paul? A ideia de seu casamento vinha abaixo novamente. Tinha sido estúpida iludindo-se. A Edward só importava sua imagem pública, sua honra de macho humilhado. Enquanto ele se mostrou com todas as mulheres que lhe tinha gostado, ela não tinha direito a nada. Devia ter uma conduta irreprovável nesse sentido.

Sentia-se enjoada. Lamentou haver-se sentido culpada e ter sentido necessidade de pedir desculpas a Edward. Seu desejo tinha sido não causar mais dano à relação entre eles, mas agora Edward tinha demonstrado que seu casamento era vazio, ao menos por parte dele.

\- Se para você isto é uma humilhação, é que tive uma vida fácil! – disse ela.

Ele ficou quieto, sem poder acreditar no que ouvia.

\- Eu vivi cinco anos de humilhações. Todo mundo sabe como você valoriza seu casamento, Edward. Disso se assegurou muito bem. Mas quando as coisas ocorrem do outro lado se trata de uma ofensa inadmissível. Alegre-se de ter os contatos e o dinheiro para impedir sua publicação. Eu não contava com eles – disse ela em um rapto de dignidade. - E tive que suportar os olhares de lástima de seus convidados nos jantares que organizava...

Edward ficou branco.

\- Eu não me considerava casado.

Bella olhou novamente as fotografias, e respondeu.

\- Eu tampouco...

\- Isso é diferente – seguiu Edward irracionalmente, levado da ira.

\- Sim, eu fui mais sensível – disse ela com lágrimas aparecendo em seus olhos, mas as reprimindo ao fim. - E mais covarde também para fazer algo. Mas não vou abaixar a cabeça como se fosse uma pecadora e tampouco vou dizer " sinto muito".

\- Theos mou... – disse ele em grego com os punhos apertados.

\- Porque não o sinto. De fato eu teria gostado que seu amigo as publicasse para que tu aguentasse durante um par de semanas, o que eu tive que suportá-lo durante cinco anos! – gritou-lhe e um arranque de raiva e desespero. – Se surpreende Edward?

\- Você, desgraçada... - olhou-a com impassividade, como se todos seus sentimentos tivessem desaparecido de repente.

Ela continuou.

\- Mas é algo natural nos homens, é algo que as mulheres não podem compreender – disse ela recordando as palavras dele, e quis calar-se, mas descobriu que não podia frear seu desejo de falar. - Só fiz o que você fez mas, mais tarde que a maioria, como disse - Isso sim, não fui tão retorcida como você, me justificando, nem fiz isso para fazer mal a ninguém nem humilhá-lo.

Edward se deu a volta em silêncio e partiu, deixando-a sozinha, tremendo, dolorida em seu interior. Perguntava-se de onde lhe teriam saído suas palavras. Mas soube que vinha de dentro de seu ser. Tantos anos aguentando a amargura e a pena que tinham desembocado nessa explosão.

Edward havia se sentido humilhado. Um pouco muito grave para um grego que ainda estava na época das cavernas. Sua preciosa honra, era o que mais lhe pesava. Tinha esperado que lhe pedisse perdão a seus pés. Com menos não se conformou. O que menos esperava era o desafio de suas palavras. Ele se regia por umas regras, mas ela devia reger-se por outras.

Bella cobriu a cara com as mãos. Sentia-se vazia. Tinha sido uma boba uma vez mais. Edward não a tinha deixado abandoná-lo, tinha-a levado a cama, tinha desdobrado novamente seus encantos sobre ela, e ela havia tornado a cair. E na realidade importava tão pouco a ele! Era muito doloroso saber que o homem a que amava não lhe importava nada.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

A limusine viajava a grande velocidade entre o tráfico de Atenas. Pela extremidade do olho via o Edward tomar um gole. Serviu outro a ela sem que o tivesse pedido. Bebeu sem fixar-se no conteúdo. Parecia suco de laranja. A atmosfera era tensa. Ela se sentia novamente ameaçada.

Onde tinha dormido ele a noite anterior? Era de madrugada e ele ainda não tinha chegado. Tampouco tinha ido almoçar. Embora ela não possa dizer que se sentiu decepcionada por sua ausência. Isso sim, tinha tido que maquiar-se a fundo para dissimular o vermelho de seus olhos. Não gostava de absolutamente conhecer a família de Edward nesse estado. Parecia uma pilha de nervos.

Ergueu-se um silêncio tenso entre eles. Por momentos o tolerava e por momentos falava de coisas sem importância para dissimulá-lo.

\- Quando voltarmos a Londres tentarei arrumar o escritório de minha mãe. Charlie me disse que o cuidasse. Talvez poderia ter um...

\- Gaveta secreta? – disse ele sarcasticamente.

Bella estava resolvida a encontrar esse certificado, o tinha jurado. Não era justo que ela fosse a refém para que a família de Edward estivesse a salvo de algo. Embora pensava que era paranoico de parte de Edward pensar que esse certificado fosse ainda uma ameaça, apesar da morte de Charlie.

Sem querer, Bella deixou escapar esse pensamento pela boca.

\- Não penso correr esse risco – disse Edward.

\- Vou terminar pensando que está tampando um crime ou algo assim, um pouco verdadeiramente horroroso! – disse ela trêmula.

\- Não é nada tão dramático! – disse ele com uma gargalhada. - Pode ter a consciência tranquila.

\- Eu gostaria que me dissesse algo sobre o certificado – disse ela duvidando.

\- E pôr a seu alcance a tentação? Pensa que não sei quão desesperada está por ser livre? Acredita-me tão estúpido?

\- Não faria mal a sua família – disse Bella pálida.

\- Espera conhecê-los.

\- E isso o que quer dizer?

\- Já verá.

Edward se separou dela. Decididamente tinha um gesto amargo. Bella começou a pensar que a reunião familiar que iam ter, não ia ser muito tranquila. Ou estava equivocada?

Por que se obstinava em atuar como se para ela as fotos com o Paul não tivessem sido uma surpresa? Os novos e frágeis laços que eles tinham esboçado se viram destruídos pela lembrança brutal do passado.

Bella reconhecia que em sua intenção de defender-se, tinha usado essas fotos para desafogar-se, e que talvez tinha sido um furiosa. A culpa não era de Edward. Estava furiosa porque não era capaz de tomar as rédeas de sua vida. Sentia-se vítima de seu pai, de quem havia tentando ganhar a aprovação até o fim de sua vida, e inclusive vítima de Paul Woods. Devia aceitar que a frustração, o arrependimento e a humilhação tinham sido produto de sua passividade. Edward não tinha participado de sua decisão de aceitar o matrimônio que lhe tinha proposto seu pai. Essa era uma realidade devastadora. E o pior era que ela não a tinha querido ver até esse momento.

Em nenhum momento, durante os cinco anos de casamento, atreveu-se a discutir a situação, e Edward não tinha estado em posição de exigir sua liberdade. Em parte não sentia saudades de que Edward pensasse que ela tinha estado obcecada com ele, ou que não queria perder seu status e sua folgada posição econômica.

E agora pensava como se teria sentido ela se lhe tivessem mostrado uma série de fotos íntimas com outra mulher... haveria se posto furiosa. Mas Edward tinha sido sempre muito discreto. Nunca se tinha deixado surpreender em uma atitude desse tipo com uma mulher. Tinham cheio as revistas de intrigas e suspeitas, mas nunca tinham tido nenhuma prova de que ele tivesse uma relação íntima com uma mulher. Reconhecia que jamais tinha tido a intenção de machucá-la.

Edward lhe tinha dado o status que seu pai tinha querido para ela, como preço de seu silêncio. Que mais podia esperar? O amor não tinha sido parte do trato nem sequer então. E de um modo ou outro ela ia ter que suportá-lo.

\- Ontem... – disse ela sem saber muito bem o que ia dizer, mas com a firme intenção de cortar o abismo que se elevou entre ambos.

\- Queria te matar – murmurou Edward com uma entonação neutra.

\- Mas não tinha me dado conta do que quão amargurada estava. - Nunca me tinha ocorrido me pôr em seu lugar. Você sempre parecia contente. Não mostrava nenhum sinal de infelicidade.

\- Não estava ali para vê-lo, e eu aprendi a esconder meus sentimentos.

\- Por que ficou comigo? Preciso saber – disse Edward. - Agora me dou conta de que não podia ser por dinheiro, quando estava disposta a perdê-lo tudo e ir com o Woods. Então por que seguiu do meu lado durante tanto tempo?

Bella tinha as bochechas acesas. O olhar dele era como uma acusação que pesava sobre ela.

\- A primeira vez que lhe vi... bom, sei que lhe parecerá estúpido agora, mas para mim foi amor a primeira vista.

\- Não me parece estúpido – disse ele.

Era difícil lhe dizer essas coisas, e Edward queria ajudá-la fazendo ver o que estava dizendo não era uma tolice. Mas a Bella custava falar dos sentimentos. Tinha sido tão fácil dizer "Quero" ao Paul quando ele o havia dito a primeira vez...

\- Aconteceu-lhe alguma vez? Quero dizer, algo assim, como um amor a primeira vista? – sussurrou ela, de modo quase inaudível.

\- Sim – respondeu ele. - Foi algo instantâneo, e me deu muito medo. Estava como atordoado, tinha perdido o controle. Eu não gostei.

Bella baixou a cabeça. Era evidente que se referia a Tânia Kiriakos. Ele tinha então dezoito anos, recordou Bella. Mas lhe doía de todos os modos saber que outra mulher tinha sido capaz de despertar no Edward um sentimento tão intenso. E se imaginou que se Tânia não tivesse estado tão preocupada com seus estudos, Edward tivesse seguido apaixonado por ela.

\- Estava-me contando como se sentia... – recordou-lhe Edward.

\- Era tão inocente... No princípio pensei que você sentia o mesmo. Você sozinho estava falando comigo, mas eu não tinha experiência e não me dava conta – disse ela com amargura. - Assim pode me jogar a culpa pelo que Charlie fez. Se não me tivesse apaixonado por você e o tivesse demonstrado tão claramente, talvez ele não tivesse pensado nunca em lhe chantagear...

\- Não foi sua culpa, sei que lhe joguei a culpa no banco, mas disse o que primeiro me ocorreu. Você não tinha a culpa, mas foi a filha de Charlie, e a pressão com a que tinha vivido até sua morte combinada com o descobrimento da caixa que não continha o que eu procurava, fizeram-me perder a cabeça. Talvez seja um pouco tarde mas, lamento o modo em que se inteirou dos entendimentos de seu pai.

Bella estava estranhando que não tivessem já chegado à casa de sua mãe. Pois Edward tinha dado a entender que não era muito longe. Mas logo pensou que talvez não queria que conhecesse sua família em um momento de tensão como esse que atravessavam: preferia guardar as aparências.

\- Acredito que é importante que sejamos sinceros um com o outro. Havia me dito que você me amava no princípio de nosso casamento... Quando deixou de me amar? – perguntou ele baixando o olhar.

\- Simplesmente lhe excluí de minha vida. Não recordo quando.

\- Então por que seguiu comigo?

\- Meu pai estava tão orgulhoso de meu casamento com você, que também queria ganhar seu amor.

Edward suspirou profundamente.

\- Olha Edward, de todos os modos não pretendo que se sinta mal por isso. Teve a má sorte de se encontrar comigo, e que eu estivesse apaixonada por você. Meu pai nunca me fez conta, e logo você tampouco. Não foi um trato vantajoso. Mas era algo ao que estava acostumada, a que me organizassem a vida.

\- Mas lhe fiz mal. Devo ter- lhe feito muito dano, continuamente – a voz do Edward soava severo.

\- Se não tem grandes aspirações e o suficiente respeito por si mesma, aceita o que lhe fizer, porque de certo modo acho que por isso que o provoquei. E eu provoquei.

\- Você não provocou nem dez por cento de tudo o que eu lhe tenho feito passar.

Bella deixou de olhar para o nada e fixou os olhos em Edward. Passava-se nervosamente os dedos pelo cabelo, e estava pálido.

\- Por que tem que se sentir culpado? – perguntou ela confusa. - Nós não estávamos casados realmente.

\- Mas agora o o copo vazio. Deixe-me que lhe e sirva outro gole – disse ele.

Bella se sentia um pouco enjoada. Se não tivesse sido porque estava bebendo suco de laranja, teria jurado que estava afetada pelo álcool.

\- Passamos por esta rua antes? – perguntou ela vendo uma igreja que resultava familiar.

\- Talvez Giorgio esteja tratando de encontrar um atalho – disse Edward.

\- Dá-me a sensação de levar toda uma vida metida neste carro.

\- As conversas importantes podem ter esse efeito.

\- Pensei que eram indignas de ti.

\- Não, quando meu casamento está em jogo.

Bella não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Não era o tipo de afirmação que pudesse fazer Edward. Bebeu novamente o suco.

\- Sabe?É magnífico... – murmurou Bella como se falasse sozinha, e era verdade, não havia mais que vê-lo tão alto, moreno.

Edward se sentou mais perto e tomou a mão.

\- Quero que me perdoe por minha atitude de ontem.

Bella sentia que Edward lhe estava dizendo o que ela queria ouvir. E havia algo que lhe dizia que não era sincero. "Meu casamento está em jogo". Não podia ser.

De repente se deu conta de que até que o certificado não aparecesse, Edward quereria seguir casado com ela. No dia anterior, ela, pela primeira vez, enfrentou a Edward. E talvez ele temesse que Bella estivesse disposta a separar-se sem medir as consequências para sua família e para ele mesmo.

\- Não deve dizer isso. Na realidade eu fui um pouco insensível.

\- Não, fui eu o insensível.

\- Mas eu...

\- Foi culpa minha – a voltava a interromper, um pouco irritado.

\- Mas eu devia...

\- Não quero ouvir uma palavra mais – disse ele com um sorriso incrivelmente atraente.

Mas Bella notava a irritação que ele logo que podia reprimir e que esticava a atmosfera.

\- Edward... Não vou lhe deixar outra vez – lhe disse ela, sentindo-se culpada pelo fato de que ele se visse obrigado a frear seus supostos impulsos a seu lado. - Sei que não posso, a não ser que encontre esse certificado.

\- Impossível – disse ele, cortante.

\- Mas você me deixaria ir imediatamente se aparecesse.

\- Eu não diria isso.

\- Abrirá uma garrafa de champanha e dançará, então?

\- Não diga tolices.

Edward sustentou o copo que ela esteve a ponto de atirar, e logo o deixou a um lado.

\- É essa a mesma igreja de antes? Não estará perdido Giorgio?

Edward desprendeu o telefone e disse algo ao chofer.

Bella moveu os ombros e se tirou os se perguntou por que tinha feito algo assim. E a verdade era que se sentia muito relaxada, e de uma vez excitada.

Edward a observava. Logo tomou a mão. O sangue do Bella se acelerou. Seus seios ficaram alerta. Seus mamilos se tornaram mais sensíveis.

Houve um silêncio longo. E logo, Edward, em um movimento rápido, aferrou-se aos quadris de Bella, e a pôs em cima dele. Então a beijou apaixonadamente, desesperadamente.

Bella lhe olhava como se estivesse à margem da cena.

\- Edward?

\- Não sabe o que está fazendo... – murmurou ele.

\- Sei o que quero fazer – então Bella riu, e lhe lambeu a linha da boca.

As mãos de Edward se posaram nos antebraços dela, e em um movimento que pareceu afastá-la, apertou-a ainda mais contra ele. Voltou-a a beijá-la com paixão. Bella desfrutava de seu beijo, e a excitação crescente se ia dando procuração dela como uma onda que a envolvesse.

D e repente ele parou, apoiando sua cara contra a dela, e lhe disse.

\- Sou um desgraçado... - Sou tudo o que você me chamou e mais, e agora daria dez anos de minha vida para fazer o amor contigo. - É uma agonia...

Bella pensou que à frase certamente seguiria um "mas".

\- Em seu suco de laranja havia vodca, Bella.

\- OH!

\- É algo desagradável o que tenho feito, mas necessitava que falasse e que estivesse relaxada. O carro, além disso, está girando todo o tempo, fazendo círculos. Por favor, me perdoe.

Quando Bella se afastou, Edward tremeu, como uma reação que contrastava com a tensão e a excitação desse momento. E Bella riu, porque de repente ele lhe pareceu muito gracioso. Sabia que essa duplicidade nele devia incomodá-la, mas a imagem de Edward feito uma autêntica confusão de sensações, o fazia graça.

\- Tem consciência...

\- Sim, e agora mesmo me está matando. Theos! Sempre é assim com você. - Desejo-te tanto, que faria algo.

Bella descobriu nas palavras de Edward um poder dele que não conhecia. Não lhe tinha ocorrido que fosse tão desejável para ele. Mas ela se dava conta de que excitação era mútua. Não obstante, ele era um macho que procurava, sobre tudo, sensações físicas. Certamente não tinha nada que ver com as fantasias adolescentes que Bella tinha albergado durante tanto também gostava do que ele dizia, e se dava conta de que nunca tinha valorado seus próprios encantos.

\- Não tenho seios grandes.

\- O que?

\- Ou pernas longas.

\- Deus! Eu acredito que é perfeita – acariciou os lábios com a boca. - É tão perfeita... Que não posso acreditar que seja minha...

\- Me diga mais... – convidou-lhe Bella, jogando a cabeça para trás, e sorrindo alegremente.

Mas Edward não seguiu, porque se deu conta então de que a limusine tinha parado.

\- Chegamos.

Bella fez um esforço por voltar para a realidade, o que lhe custou uns segundos. Edward então tomou a cara com uma de suas mãos em um gesto tenro, e lhe deu um beijo que pouco fazia para que ela se pudesse desprender dele.

O ar fresco a golpeou. Edward lhe rodeou as costas com seu braço, e a ajudou a ficar de pé firme, enquanto ela estirava a saia de seu traje.

\- Se eu cambalear é sua culpa.

Edward riu brandamente e inclinou a cabeça.

\- Ainda está fraca por causa da gripe – disse ele. - Definitivamente tem que descansar na cama antes do jantar - E como sou um bom marido que te cuida e que se preocupa com você...

\- Um quê?

\- Vou te acompanhar – completou a frase ele.

Enquanto Edward a conduzia pelas escadas que davam ao impressionante edifício que tinham adiante, e cujas portas estavam abertas para recebê-los, Bella pensava que era evidente que Edward havia devolvido à relação entre eles o encanto anterior à discussão. E Bella se sentia aliviada e feliz novamente. Mas lhe preocupada a facilidade com que ele o tinha feito. Era quase um milagre.

Nesse momento apareceu Alice, vestida e arrumada como nunca antes a tinha visto Bella. Com o cabelo recolhido, e um elegante vestido que realçava sua figura miúda.

\- Chegam tarde!

\- Perdemo-nos – disse Edward sem lhe dar importância.

\- Perdido?

\- Mas nos encontramos novamente – sussurrou ele para que só Bella pudesse ouvi-lo.

\- Sim – disse ela com um trêmulo sorriso, e os olhos brilhantes.

\- Bom. Eles esperam que Edward lhe deixe e volte com ela outra vez. É desagradável. - É por isso que lhe estão tratando como se fosse a mulher invisível.

Bella sentiu vontades de rir. Não sabia realmente se o que dizia Alice era certo. Foi apresentando a todos os convidados. E todos, sem exceção, tinham-na recebido com frieza e formalidade. Tinha sido o tipo de bem-vinda que tivesse espantado a qualquer nora com expectativas a respeito de um encontro com a família do marido. Bella começou a pensar que provavelmente a moça tinha razão. Porque a sensação que lhe dava era que a tinham recebido como a uma doente contagiosa.

Mas, no momento em que Edward foi a seu lado, e lhe pôs uma mão ao redor dos ombros, todos trocaram de atitude. Não faziam mais que escutar a Edward, e estar receptivos para ele. O efeito da mudança repentina era quase cômica. Entretanto, Bella notou que a atitude de duas das irmãs de Edward e seus respectivos filhos, adultos já, não era sinceramente carinhosa. Recordou então o que lhe havia dito Alice. Que Edward mantinha a toda a família; só os pais de Alice eram independentes economicamente. Outros eram mantidos ou empregados de Edward.

\- Venha, quero lhe apresentar a minha mãe – disse Alice impaciente.

Esme estava sentada só ao fundo da habitação. Parecia muito nervosa. Tinha as mãos entrelaçadas e apertadas, e estava tensa induvidavelmente. Bella se aproximou sorrindo, esperando que seu sorriso lhe devolvesse à mulher certa tranquilidade. Bella desejava conhecê-la, e estava predisposta de antemão que lhe caísse bem.

\- Esta é Bella – anunciou a garota.

\- Por favor, sente-se comigo. Pede que nos tragam café – disse Esme a sua filha. - Vê-se muito feliz o Edward, acredito. - É feliz você também?

\- Muito feliz.

\- Fazia tanto tempo que queria te conhecer... que agora não sei o que dizer. É muito bonita, e muito inteligente, por isso diz estudos de música, e sabe francês e alemão... Eu aprendi inglês com minha filha. Possivelmente da próxima vez que venha a Grécia possa vir me visitar – lhe disse com um sorriso ansioso.

\- Eu gostaria de muito.

Bella notou que Esme estava incômoda enquanto falava com ela. Como se outros membros da família pudessem ver mal que ela recebesse à esposa de Edward com agrado, e não por obrigação, como faziam eles.

\- Afeiçoei-me a Alice, no tempo que esteve conosco.

\- Foste muito amável em recebê-la. Edward a provoca muito -A voz do Esme havia se desvanecido ao ver um homem alto, de cabelo cinza, e logo voltou a elevar o tom de voz, dizendo com alívio:

\- Esse é Carlisle, meu marido.

Os olhos do Bella se esgotaram. Havia algo familiar no rosto do Carlisle, mas não sabia o que. Por um momento recordou a Edward. Mas não teve tempo de comentá-lo, porque em seguida se aproximou o homem com um sorriso franco e uma conversação que apagou momentaneamente a de sua mulher.

Perguntavam-lhe o que opinava da Grécia, da família.

\- Se quiser hospitalidade grega de verdade, venha a nossa casa! – disse-lhe Carlisle jocoso, fazendo que sua voz chegasse até todos os rincões do salão. - Infelizmente nos casamos tarde, e fomos agraciados com o nascimento de nossa filha, mas nossa vida às vezes se torna um pouco aborrecida para a Alice. - Ela acredita que temos um pé na tumba já!

Edward atravessou o salão. Houve saudações entre eles. De todos os convidados, Carlisle era quem mais afetivamente a tinha tratado, mas em troca Edward tinha com ele uma atitude contida. Mas Bella deixou de pensar imediatamente, porque Edward a tinha cuidadoso com desejo, e os efeitos de seu olhar eram devastadores, e a faziam esquecer todo o resto.

\- Te vejo muito cansada – murmurou Edward.

Bella se ruborizou, mas Edward já a estava levando, com audácia sem igual. Bella olhou para trás desculpando-se ante outros, e viu nos olhos do Esme um gesto de perplexidade. Deu-se conta então de que Edward não tinha falado com sua irmã, e o fez notar.

\- É obvio que falei.

\- Não, em minha opinião.

Mas então Edward a silenciou com um abraço e um beijo que a deixaram sem fôlego. Bella emergiu do beijo aturdida, e um pouco inibida porque pensava que seus familiares poderiam havê-los visto, e que certamente lhe censurariam.

\- Então, o que pensa de minha família?

\- Quer que te diga francamente?

\- Se não, não lhe teria perguntado isso.

\- São horríveis. - É obvio que devem ser mais quentes do que aparentam...

\- Provavelmente mais frios.

\- Oh, Edward! – sussurrou ela.

\- Não seja tola. Eu já sou bem crescido para que me adorne as coisas.

\- Carlisle e Esme são muito simpáticos. Parecem te querer muito. E inclusive Carlisle se parece contigo... Sim, isso foi o que me fez pensar que já o conhecia.

\- Está louca? Ele não é minha família, é meu cunhado – disse Edward franzindo o cenho.

É obvio que não havia laços de sangue com o Carlisle, era só o cunhado de Edward.

\- Mas você não é família de nenhum deles! – disse Bella, arre-pendendo-se imediatamente do que havia dito.

Segundos depois, Edward entrava em um dormitório e fechava a porta com uma força desnecessária.

\- Diga outra vez – a exortou.

Bella abandonou a briga e se tornou aos pés da cama.

\- Sinto muito, esqueci-me que supostamente eu não sabia nada – disse Bella com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Evidentemente. E desde quando sabe? – perguntou-lhe Edward irritado.

\- Se lhe disser isso, deve me prometer que não se zangará com a pessoa que me disse que é adotado – Bella logo que pronunciou a última palavra, temeu a reação de Edward. - Porque ela pensava que eu sabia...

\- Ela? - Ninguém de minha família lhe podia ter disso dito!

\- Foi Alice.

\- Alice? – Edward não podia acreditar.

Bella lhe contou sem vontade a conversação que tinha mantido com a Alice. Edward estava muito surpreso.

\- E todo este tempo ela sabia! - Theos mou, não tinha a menor ideia de que ela pudesse saber!

\- Eu lhe disse que era um assunto muito privado, e não acredito que volte a dizer nada do tema. Sentiu-se muito violenta depois – lhe disse Bella, sem adicionar sua própria opinião, no sentido de que lhe parecia que não tinha sentido seguir guardando esse segredo.

Depois de conhecer a família Andreakis Cullen não tinha a menor dúvida de que para eles o tema da adoção pudesse ser tão altamente confidencial. E se Edward criou-se nessa atmosfera teria a mesma atitude para o tema, que seria muito delicado para ele para comentá-lo.

Edward ficou em silêncio. Era evidente que estava muito perturbado pelo que ela havia dito. Bella quis compartilhar seus pensamentos, mas não era o momento. De todos os modos ele parecia tão afetado que ela não pôde reprimir ficar de pé e ir abraçá-lo.

Edward ficou rígido ante a surpresa de seu gesto.

\- Esquece-o. Não tem importância – lhe disse Bella, assombrada ante seu atrevimento e a corrente de ternura que a levava a ser protetora com ele.

Edward a surpreendeu com uma risada, e logo a rodeou pelos quadris, aproximando-a mais a ele.

\- Se você o disser.

Bella se perguntava como teria sido a vida de Edward rodeado dos personagens que estavam ali no salão. Não lhe teria sido fácil crescer a seu lado. E embora contemplava a possibilidade de que fossem frios com ela especialmente, suspeitava que havia algo mais.

Sentiria ressentimento suas irmãs e sua família pelo poder que tinha Edward, não sendo este um Andreakis Cullen verdadeiro? Seria porque seus pais o tinham adotado sendo maiores, e suas irmãs, quase adultas, tivesse-lhes sentado mal a notícia? Mas era injusto de todos os modos, porque Edward era muito generoso com eles.

E o mais curioso era, a quem deles protegia Edward? A qual desse grupo tão sinistro protegia?

Bella de repente sentiu um desejo irresistível por sabê-lo.

\- Parece que está a milhas de distância – disse Edward.

Bella abandonou seus pensamentos e se viu forçada a voltar para a realidade.

\- E te quero aqui.

Instintivamente se aproximou dele e se moveu com a sinuosidade de uma gata contra Edward, como quem busca uma carícia. A resposta dele não se fez esperar, devorando a boca dela.A paixão de Edward a tinha tomado de surpresa, mas rapidamente a tinha alagado de desejo. Reconhecia o corpo de Edward, e o desejava com uma intensidade que o fazia perder o controle. A jaqueta de Bella caiu ao chão. Os dedos de Edward lhe acariciaram as costas e lhe desprenderam o sutian. Uma mão subiu até um de seus seios, fazendo-a gemer de prazer.

Edward a estendeu sobre a cama e brincou com seus mamilos. Um fogo lento a consumia. Bella tremia de agradar com a fome que Edward saciava nela. Ela o olhou com paixão quando ele se tornou em cima, e tirou a roupa com mãos impaciente.

Ela voltou a sentir aquele úmido amontoado de sensações selvagens que lhe desatava. E ela se sentia desejada por Edward, via-o em seus olhos que não se separavam dela, de seus seios nus e sua saia levantada até os quadris.

\- Enquanto conversava e tomava café não podia pensar em outra coisa que nisto. Não podia me concentrar. Agora sinto que as sensações ultrapassam o que eu antecipava.

Bella o olhou, seus peitos subiam e baixavam ao ritmo de sua respiração. Nu Edward era magnífico, uma mescla harmoniosa de ossos e músculos e pele bronzeada. Ela sentiu um calafrio percorrendo-a quando lhe desabotoou totalmente a saia. E ficou ali, quieta, desfrutando desse momento.

A língua de Edward voltou a meter-se na boca de Bella. Ela fechou os olhos e o abraçou, desesperada pelo contato com ele. O coração do Bella se agitava mais e mais. Rodaram juntos, enquanto lhe tirava o último objeto que ainda os separava.

\- Sim – gemeu ela, arqueando as costas como reação a deliciosa tortura.

Ele acariciou onde ela desejava mais, mas lhe negou aquilo que mais ansiava, aquilo que ela desejava.

\- Não sei por onde começar. Quero tudo o que me possa dar... – murmurou ele apoiando a boca contra a dela.

Bella era prisioneira de sua excitação. Disse-lhe algo em grego e pressionou as costas dela, voltando a beijá-la com intensidade e paixão. Bella se queimava entre suas carícias, e morria por mais.

\- Agora – disse ele elevando-a brandamente e pressionando suas coxas à medida que se introduzia nela com uma investida firme.

A intensidade do prazer que Bella sentia, a fazia perder todo controle.

\- Necessito de você – disse ela em um momento de êxtase.

O mundo baixou essas sensações, se tornou um mundo do império dos sentidos. Longe ficava a realidade de todos os dias. Não havia nada mais que as demandas de seu corpo desejando o dele.

\- É hora de levantar-se, pethi mou.

Bella sorriu meio adormecida. A boca de Edward a acariciava, mas quando ela se estirou para alcançá-lo, viu que ele já não estava ali. Abriu os olhos e se encontrou com ele ao lado da cama, com o cabelo úmido ainda da ducha, lhe dedicando um sorriso.

\- O jantar estará pronto dentro de uma hora.

Bella estava invadida ainda pelas cenas daquela mesma tarde, e sentia que deveria fazer um esforço para voltar para a realidade.

\- Se veste formal – lhe aconselhou ele enquanto vestia uma camisa de seda branca. - Penso que haverá baile. - Por isso se vê, que minha mãe quer impressionar a todo o clã.

\- E por que quer fazê-lo? – perguntou Bella enquanto se sentava e se tirava o cabelo da cara.

\- Os membros de nossas famílias deixaram de ver-se quando Tânia e eu rompemos o compromisso. E logo após houve uma relação muito mas fria. Mas, não me parece a melhor oportunidade para festas de sociedade. Teria preferido uma reunião familiar mais íntima, algo mais adequado à ocasião.

Bella sabia perfeitamente a que se referia, mas era um tema que, felizmente, não lhe importava. Era evidente que o encontro da família Andreakis Cullen com a ex-noiva de Edward e sua família no mesmo dia que foram conhecer a esposa de Edward não era mera coincidência. Como tampouco tinha sido casual que a mãe de Edward tivesse ignorado a Bella no momento de conhecê-la.

\- Se minha mãe fosse uma mulher mais jovem lhe diria algo a respeito de seu comportamento com você esta tarde.

\- Por favor, não discuta com eles por minha culpa – mas Bella se alegrava de que ele se deu conta da atitude de sua mãe, e que estivesse do seu lado.

\- Não imaginei que fosse capaz de fazer algo assim. Se não lhe respeitar como é devido não virei mais a esta casa.

\- Não faça isso – disse Bella.

\- Se lhe for sincero, só venho aqui por compromisso. Odeio esta casa, e me desagrada a maioria das pessoas que normalmente encontro aqui.

Bella estava surpresa das confissões íntimas de Edward. Era a primeira vez que cortava a distância emocional com ela. Mas, lhe inquietava saber que ele pudesse lhe ocultar tão bem as emoções.

\- Edward, deixa que se acostumem comigo. Alice me dizia esta tarde que estão esperando que rompa comigo e volte com a Tânia.

\- Tânia está felizmente casada, assim não sei por que abrigam essas esperanças.

Bella se deu conta então de que Edward não sabia nada da ruptura do casamento de Tânia.

\- Segundo sua sobrinha, Tânia se separou de seu marido.

Edward deixou de atar gravata e disse:

\- E desde quando?

\- Não sei – disse nervosamente Bella.

\- Esme devia pôr um cadeado na boca de sua filha.

Então se fez o silêncio. Bella se levantou da cama e foi à suíte. Era evidente que a notícia sobre Tânia o tinha surpreendido e o tinha deixado em um estado enigmático. O que significava para ele a notícia de que Tânia estivesse livre de novo?

Mas se disse que não devia dar rédea solta à imaginação. Edward não a tinha esperado para descer ao salão. Bella fazia sua aparição com um vestido de noite azul, a jogo com seus olhos, e que deixava ao descoberto seus ombros nus. E o primeiro que tinha visto tinha sido a Edward conversando com Tânia em um rincão no final do salão. Pareciam muito imersos no bate-papo, e Tânia não tinha o gesto triste de uma mulher que acaba de romper seu casamento e busca as palavras de um amigo, mas sim a via feliz. Edward, em troca, tinha um gesto sério, grave.

Alice a saudou de longe com a mão, mas não pareceu disposta a interromper a conversação que mantinha com o jovem sentado frente a ela.

De repente Edward a viu e ficou de pé. Nesse momento, anunciaram que o jantar estava preparado.

\- Foste muito oportuna interrompendo a conversa. Está encantadora.

Bella não pôde resistir lhe perguntar:

\- Se separou Tânia?

\- Sim.

Mas um jantar formal não era o melhor momento para falar disso. Para sua surpresa, encontrou-se sentada à direita da anfitriã, e na frente de Edward. E Tânia sentada no lugar mais à frente. Inclusive a senhora Andreakis Cullen tinha tentado lhe dar conversação em perfeito inglês. Bella lhe respondeu com generosidade, mas em seu interior sentia um certo desconcerto.

Foi um alívio levantar-se da mesa. Em seguida Alice se aproximou de Bella e lhe disse:

\- Quero que conheça alguém.

Tratava-se do jovem que a tinha acompanhado. Chamava-se Dion, e, por seu gesto, parecia estar acostumado a que o mostrassem como um troféu.

\- Vamos comprometer nos no ano que vem.

Bella recordou o que havia sentido quando tinha conhecido a Edward. Parecia-lhe ter cem anos mais que então. Quem podia assegurar que Alice era muito jovem para saber o que queria?

\- Aos quatorze anos disse que ia se casar com ele – disse Edward, que tinha aparecido por detrás, no momento em que o casal se afastava. - E me disse por que.

\- Por quê?

\- Queria vê-lo sorrir, e ele sorri continuamente a seu redor. Tem vinte e dois anos, está terminando seus estudos no Harvard, e é muito sério, tanto como ela inconsciente. Dá-lhe medo que ela se aborreça dele dentro de um ano.

\- Pensa que isso é possível?

\- Não. Penso que tem a suficientes garra para fazer o que seu coração lhe dita. Inclusive foi capaz de fazer frente à família dele, e não deixar-se levar pelo orgulho, quando eles subtraíram importância à relação entre eles. Eu a invejo por essa força e essa claridade.

E Bella soube que falava de sua relação com Tânia, e se fez muita perguntas a respeito dessa relação. Tânia o teria deixado romper a relação sem lhe importar realmente?

Edward desceu com Bella. Mas ela não podia relaxar-se. A ideia da possibilidade de perdê-lo alguma vez a aterrava. Porque a certeza de que ele não poderia abandoná-la se não encontrava o certificado não lhe servia de nada.

Apresentaram-lhe aos pais de Tânia. Foram educados e amáveis, mas frios no fundo. Ao fim ela era a mulher que lhe tinha roubado o noivo de sua filha.

Bella pediu desculpas para sair a tomar um ar fresco. Nesse momento Carlisle se aproximou dela.

\- Não vi a Esme esta noite. - disse-lhe ela.

\- Infelizmente minha mulher não se encontrava muito bem. Ficou descansando. – suspirou.

\- Está doente?

\- Está doente dos nervos. Mas só lhe acontece aqui, com sua "adorável" família. E a atitude de Edward, que a trata como se fosse a peste, não a ajuda absolutamente.

Bella ficou rubra; não estava preparada para essa confissão.

\- Sinto muito... eu... – Bella não sabia o que dizer.

\- Observei-lhes juntos. Você e Edward estão muito unidos. Prometi-lhe não falar com você disso. Assim falarei com você para ver se pode se fazer de intermediária.

\- Intermediária?

\- Entre nós e Edward. Edward sabe... Posso te dizer exatamente a data em que trocou sua atitude com minha esposa. Quis lhe falar então. Queria saber o que ele sabia, que tolice lhe haviam dito que pudesse fazer que mudasse tanto com ela. Mas Esme teve um ataque de nervos quando comentei, e tive que me calar, mas contra minha vontade.

\- Carlisle, não sei do que me está falando – lhe disse Bella incômoda.

\- Você também? – o homem suspirou com pesar. - É obvio que sabe. Edward se inteirou disso quando estavam recém casados. Não acredito que não lhe haja isso dito. Faz trinta anos Esme lhe deu, mas nunca renunciou a ele realmente, e por outra parte sempre pensou que fez o melhor para ele.

Bella compreendeu de repente. Sentia-se como se uma onda a tivesse tomado por surpresa e a tivesse deixado atordoada. Esme não era a irmã de Edward, e sim sua mãe. E tinha dado seu filho a seus pais para que o criassem como próprio, à vista dela, mas sem ocupar-se ela dele. E Edward sabia. A última peça do quebra-cabeças acabava de encaixar. Era este o segredo pelo que seu pai tinha podido chantageá-lo?

\- Quero estar seguro de que Edward sabe a verdade – disse Carlisle, muito comovido para estar atento à reação de Bella. - Toda a verdade, não só o que sua avó tenha querido lhe dizer. Edward nunca foi adotado. Fez-se uma certidão de nascimento para que Elizabeth e Anthony aparecessem como pais de Edward. Mas não puderam enganar às irmãs de Esme com a história da adoção. Anthony queria um filho varão e insistiu em ficar com o Edward, um filho a quem poderia criar como próprio e que era pelo menos um Andreakis Cullen pela metade.

\- Você conhece a história completa...

\- Se a soubesse de tudo faz trinta anos, não teria permitido que o fizessem! – disse Carlisle com raiva. - Fizemos mal as coisas. Mas, deveriam deixar que nos casássemos quando souberam que Esme ia ter o nosso filho. Isso é o que não posso lhes perdoar!

\- Você é o pai do Edward – sussurrou Bella, olhando ao Carlisle com assombro.

\- Não sabia? Está-me dizendo que Edward não sabe tampouco?

\- É algo de que não falamos – disse Bella fracamente.

\- Talvez não saiba. Talvez nos jogue a culpa de sua triste in-fância. E tem motivos...

\- Poderia me contar a história desde o começo?

Carlisle foi breve. Ele era estudante naquela época, quando se apaixonou por Esme Andreakis Cullen. Não tinha dinheiro nem pertencia ao meio social que pudesse impressionar aos Andreakis Cullen, e eles se haviam oposto a essa relação. E Esme não tinha a valentia de enfrentar a sua família. Quando descobriram a gravidez de Esme, esta fez uma viagem com sua mãe. Não disseram nada ao Carlisle. Ele nem sequer conhecia a existência de Edward, até que se encontrou com o Esme dez anos mais tarde.

\- Queria morrer ao saber tudo o que ela tinha tido que atravessar sozinha. E ao saber que tinha um filho que não podia reclamar. Mas dessa vez estava decidido a não deixar que me separassem de Esme. Inclusive fiz que se casasse comigo face à oposição deles! – disse Carlisle com satisfação. - Anthony estava furioso e Elizabeth não queria nem me ver, e ainda hoje não quer nem me ver. Mas o que podiam fazer frente aos fatos consumados? As aparências são algo muito importantes para esta família.

\- E então?

\- Então a felicidade se mesclava com a desdita. Esme pensava que devíamos estar agradecidos por poder ver nosso filho. Se o tivéssemos dado em adoção, jamais o teríamos encontrado, jamais o teríamos conhecido... Mas, algumas vezes penso que talvez teria sido menos doloroso. Elizabeth não o queria, não o tratava como a um filho, e o resto da família estava ressentido com ele, já que herdaria tudo em primeiro lugar.

\- E ainda estão ressentidos – murmurou Bella afetada.

\- Entretanto ele multiplicou cem vezes sua riqueza. Anthony... era um homem bom. Ocupou-se de Edward. Mas pensava que Esme era uma pessoa débil, e por isso foi muito duro com seu filho. Mas Esme não é débil. Ela levava mais ou menos bem a situação, até que viu que Edward começou a evitá-la, e então nos demos conta de que sabia algo.

\- Faz cinco anos, há dito...

\- Deve ter sido um choque terrível, mas esperamos tanto que suspeitasse algo ou descobrisse algo... Não se tratava de que o disséssemos se ele não suspeitava nada. Esme tinha prometido a seus pais que nunca o diria. Esse tinha sido o preço. Mas jamais nos tivesse ocorrido que Edward se pudesse comportar tão sem piedade com ela ao inteirar-se dos quais eram seus pais.

Bella se perguntava o que sentiria Edward realmente. A quem protegia? A sua avó ou a Esme?

\- Devemos encontrar uma solução a tudo isto, para que Esme fique com a consciência tranquila. Por isso lhe peço que fale com Edward e averigue se souber toda a verdade. Porque é evidente que ele não vai se aproximar de nós.

\- Sim.

\- Ela o quer muito. Sempre o desculpa. Porém, já é um homem. Por que está assim com ela e não comigo? Tampouco dissimula seu carinho pela Alice. Se não fosse pela promessa que fiz a sua mãe, já lhe teria jogado na cara.

\- Não acredito que Edward saiba que você é seu pai.

\- É um pouco egoísta por minha parte te colocar em semelhante confusão... – disse Carlisle ao descobrir os rastros de preocupação no rosto de Bella.

\- Não.

Esteve tentada de lhe dizer que ela já era parte dessa grande confusão desde muito antes. Teria tido Charlie esse certificado em suas mãos? Faria menção nele a respeito de quem era seu pai? O que estava claro era que tinha descoberto quem era sua mãe. Mas não tinha feito mais pergunta.

Bella suspirou fundo.

\- Falarei com ele quando voltarmos a Londres, aqui não.

\- Seja como for, estou muito agradecido.

Quando Carlisle se afastou dela, Bella sentiu o peso que lhe tinha deixado. Não se tratava de uma notícia fácil de dar. E Edward era imprevisível.

Edward a olhava do outro lado do salão. Bella se perguntava se ele teria se dado conta de que tinha tido uma longa e íntima conversa com o Carlisle. Sentia-se culpada por guardar tantos segredos sobre sua vida. Tivesse deslocado a lhe contar tudo, mas tinha que encontrar o momento oportuno. E embora Bella havia devolvido o olhar a Edward, ele já não a olhava, e em troca se dava a volta para sorrir a algo que havia dito Tânia.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Ao voltar para Londres, Edward devia sair em poucos momentos, logo que se trocasse de roupa. Tinha muito trabalho.

\- Falaremos quando voltar.

Por que tinha a impressão de que ele a tratava como se ela fosse culpada de algo? Como reagiria ante o fato de que ela soubesse tantas coisas? Ao fim e ao cabo ele não confiava o suficientemente nela para haver lhe contado. Mas, que coisas saberia ele?

Bella foi ao salão. Ali estava sua escrivaninha, herança de sua mãe. Jogou-lhe uma olhada. Estava igual a sempre. As gavetas vazias. A chave decorativamente sujeita com uma cadeia à folha dobradiça que servia de chaveiro propriamente dito. O carpinteiro que o teria restaurado tinha cometido o engano de pôr à chave uma corrente muito curta que impedia de fechar o , por isso não o usava.

De repente se deu conta de que a chave se parecia com aquela que lhe tinham dado no banco para abrir a caixa forte. Rompeu a cadeia, fazendo-se dano em seu tento. A chave tinha sido banhada em ouro para fazer jogo com a cadeia, mas se viam ainda os números gravados nela. Nem sequer encaixava bem na fechadura. Certamente correspondia a outra caixa. Durante cinco anos Charlie poderia ter oculto o passaporte à liberdade de Edward em sua própria casa. Uma última ironia de Charlie.

Bella foi para a ala da casa que ocupava Edward. Ele estava pondo uma camisa limpa no dormitório, tão embebido em seus pensamentos que nem se deu conta da presença de Bella.

\- Edward... – disse-lhe ela temerosa.

Por um momento, Bella pensou em esconder a chave. Mas devia ter a valentia de dar-lhe e confrontar as consequências. Então levantou a mão e atirou a chave na cama.

\- Depois de tudo não foi uma condenação a cadeia perpétua... – ouviu-se dizer.

Edward pareceu não entender. Olhou alternadamente a chave e a Bella.

\- É a chave de outra caixa forte. É possível que contenha o que buscas.

\- Cristo! – exclamou antes de levantar a chave. - Todo este tempo procurando-a! Não posso acreditá-lo!

Bella foi para a janela. Tratava-se da terra prometida da liberdade. Podia ser o princípio ou o fim de seu casamento.

\- Há algo mais do que temos que falar.

\- Não podemos esperar para falar disso? Não vou poder parar até que vá a Paris e experimente esta chave.

\- Temo que não. Acontece que sei o que há na caixa. É sua certidão de nascimento – lhe disse Bella.

A expressão do Edward se esticou.

\- E onde conseguiste essa informação?

\- Certamente não a consegui por você. Carlisle me confiou isso.

\- Carlisle? – Edward pareceu muito surpreso.

\- Pediu-me que atuasse como intermediária. Acreditou que eu era de sua confiança. Assim agora sei que Esme é sua mãe natural.

\- Carlisle está informado disto? – disse-lhe ele com gesto grave.

\- Olhe, não é assunto meu – lhe esclareceu Bella, porque Edward parecia recalcar-lhe com o olhar.

\- Quanto tempo faz que sabe?

Bella compreendeu que Edward não sabia que Carlisle era seu pai, mas ela não queria ser quem o dissesse.

\- Theos mou! Se ele soube não havia perigo de que seu casa-mento se rompesse – disse ele frustrado.

E com essas palavras, Edward lhe havia dito muitas coisas. Edward pensava que Carlisle não estaria em condições de aceitar um passado obs-curo de sua esposa. Um marido grego não poderia tolerá-lo. Assim Edward estava protegendo a Esme. E se sentia frustrado por saber que seu sacrifício tinha sido inútil.

\- Carlisle sabe tudo a respeito de seus pais. Quer falar contigo. Está preocupado com Esme. O fato de que continue sendo um segredo lhe está prejudicando.

Edward murmurou algo em grego, e cobriu a cara com as duas mãos.

\- Então por que não me falou pessoalmente?

\- Prometeu a Esme que não falaria com você do assunto, assim como ela tinha prometido a seus pais que o manteria em segredo.

\- Ela se envergonha de mim.

\- Não acredito. Se não fosse tão teimoso e tão orgulhoso lhe teria informado de toda a história por ti mesmo – lhe disse Bella tremendo.

Edward a olhou com raiva.

\- A primeira vez que a vi depois de me inteirar, tentei falar com ela. Mas ela ficou a chorar e saiu correndo. -Estava histérica e aterrada.

E devia ter medo de enfrentar-se a Edward. Porque ele se haveria sentido absolutamente traído por uma mentira que tinha durado vinte anos. Então, em lugar de aparentar estar ferido teria aparen-tado estar zangado. E Esme não teria sabido como atuar frente a ele.

Com frieza pasmosa, Edward empreendeu a marcha perguntando antes:

\- Então, que mais terá que falar? Sobre nosso casamento? - Isso é muito singelo. Fica ou vai. Trata de tomar uma decisão antes de que esteja de volta de Paris – disse ele com frieza.

Bella ficou em silêncio. Viu-o colocar a jaqueta. Estava aniquilada. Nunca se havia sentido tão humilhada.

Tivesse sido melhor que brindasse com champanha e que dançasse para festejá-lo, em lugar de reagir com tal indiferença. Ao fim e ao cabo Edward já não tinha motivos para seguir fingindo. E entretanto as cenas eróticas do dia anterior, a paixão que tinham compartilhado, ou que ela tinha acreditado que tinham compartilhado... Mas Edward lhe havia dito um dia que lhe dava medo o amor. Tinha crescido sem amor e tinha aprendido a viver sem ele. E assim havia se fazendo Edward, um homem incapaz de compartilhar nada, incapaz de sentir para não arriscar nem um ápice de orgulho.

O papel que Charlie lhe tinha obrigado a representar tinha chegado a seu final.

Bella sentiu calafrios. Edward lhe servia em bandeja a liberdade que tinha brigado semanas atrás, ele não ia esperar para desembaraçar-se da filha de Charlie. Entre lágrimas, pensou que não valia a pena sofrer por um desgraçado como ele.

\- Esteve muito bem querida.

Quando Bella levantou os dedos do piano o atraente americano que se apoiava nele não dissimulou sua admiração para ela.

\- Conhece uma que é assim? - assobiou uma canção um pouco desafinada, e voltou para seu assento, depois de que lhe respondeu com um sorriso.

A essa hora o bar estava acostumado a estar cheio de gente, e alguns lhe pediam suas canções preferidas. Não lhe pagavam bem, mas dava para viver, e além disso tinha um par de entrevistas de trabalho.

Portanto sobrevivia. Levava um mês que estava separada da vida de Edward. Tinha aprendido a estar ocupada todo o tempo, e assim estava tão cansada que dormia toda a noite sem pensar em nada. Apontou-se a um curso de informática, olhava os avisos de trabalho do primeiro ao último, e tinha escrito a vários dos que pareciam estar a seu alcance. E todos os dias rogava que fosse um dia em que não pensasse em Edward. Mas infelizmente ao tocar o piano não lhe servia de muito nesse sentido.

Portanto quando Bella elevou a vista e viu Edward a uns passos dela, pensou a princípio que não era uma imagem real, a não ser uma má passada de sua fantasia. Seguiu tocando, mas seus olhos não se separaram dele.

\- Toca para mim – disse Edward.

Bella tinha deixado de tocar o piano sem sequer dar-se conta. Seu coração deu um tombo. Como e por que lhe tinha seguido o rastro?

\- Por favor... – estranha essa palavra nele.

\- O que quer que toque? – perguntou Bella como se se tratasse de um cliente qualquer.

\- Algo.

\- Não pode dizer o nome de algum compositor?

\- Chopin.

Tocou um pouco de Bethoveen, porque sabia que lhe daria igual. Edward ficou ao lado do piano todo o tempo, algo que a Bella incomodou.

\- O que quer? – disse ela, tensa, enquanto via o dono do estabelecimento que os olhava, com receio pela confiança que se estava tomando o cliente.

O garçom me disse que às nove tem um descanso.

\- Não para compartilhá-lo com você.

Edward tinha deixado um estojo de joalheria forrado em pele sobre o piano.

\- É o colar de sua avó.

\- Vendi-o!

\- Estou-lhe devolvendo.

\- Não o quero! E quero que vá e que me deixe sozinha!

\- Este cavalheiro é um amigo, senhorita Harrington? – o encarregado se aproximou deles.

\- Não.

\- Se estivesse em seu lugar não faria caso a essa mentira – advertiu Edward ao encarregado. - Sua pianista é minha esposa.

\- É certo isso?

Bella quis gritar que era uma farsa, porém estava segura de que Edward ia seguir sua disputa. Por fim assentiu com a cabeça.

\- E está a ponto de fazer uma pausa... – adicionou Edward.

Bella atravessou o salão até a mesa reservada para seu uso pessoal, perto do bar. Edward se sentou frente a ela e a olhou inexpressivamente. Tinha perdido peso, lhe notava nos traços sobressalentes de sua cara.

\- Como me encontrou?

\- Com esforço.

\- O que quer?

\- Queria que visse isto – Edward tirou um papel do bolso, e o estendeu ante ela. - Tem direito a isso, não?

Era o certificado. Ela não sabia se ria ou chorava. Um certificado no que punha que um tal Edward Andreakis Cullen tinha nascido faz trinta anos, filho de Esme, em uma clínica na Suíça.

Não põe nada do pai. Quando o perguntei a Elizabeth disse que era um homem casado, a quem minha mãe não tinha querido nomear. Também me disseram que Carlisle não tinha nem ideia de que Esme tivesse um filho ilegítimo. Recordaram-me também as vantagens que tinha tido o que se mantivesse em segredo. A vida que tivesse tido de não ter permanecido dentro da família. Também me disseram que tinha o dever de me manter calado e não envergonhar a Esme com a lembrança da relação que nos unia – disse Edward com severidade.

\- Que cruel!

\- Até o dia em que Charlie me mostrou isto, eu não tinha a menor ideia de que não era filho de Elizabeth. O engano me destruiu. Em todos esses anos ninguém me havia dito nada. Quis falar com Esme. Queria respostas a minhas perguntas. Tinha direito a elas. Mas ela saiu correndo. E ao fazer isso me confirmou o que Elizabeth me havia dito. Portanto não me aproximei nunca mais dela. Ficava tão nervosa...

\- Você a protegeu.

\- É obvio – disse ele guardando o certificado.

\- Falou com ela agora?

\- Sim. E com o Carlisle. Obrigado por me haver aconselhado que o fizesse.

\- Pensei que era melhor que eu não lhe dissesse isso.

\- Estou muito contente com o Carlisle. Sempre gostaria de ter um pai que me ameaçasse se desgostasse minha mãe.

Bella o olhava sem dizer nada.

\- Ao fim sei a quem são! – dedicou-lhe um sorriso que chegou à alma de Bella. - Eu gosto dele. Sempre gostei.

\- Me alegro de que se resolveu tudo – murmurou Bella. Sentia que ele queria lhe dedicar a ela um final feliz, depois de que Charlie tivesse começado a história como um pesadelo.

Fez-se um silêncio. Edward olhou o relógio.

\- Não quero te entreter mais – disse ela, perguntando-se se ele ouviria o batimento de seu coração.

\- Comprei uma casa no campo. Pus à venda a casa de Londres.

Parecia um bom princípio, embora não entendia sua escolha. Ela sempre tinha desejado viver no campo, em troca ele não.

\- Pensei que possivelmente queira vir a... bom a vê-la.

\- Por quê?

\- Me ocorreu simplesmente – respondeu ele, levando a bebida à boca, que estava intacta até esse momento.

Houve silêncio novamente.

\- Encontrou trabalho – disse ele nervoso.

\- Não penso estar aqui toda a vida. Estou começando. -E ganho o suficiente para viver. - Se te preocupar isso...

\- Por que ia preocupar me?

\- Possivelmente se gostasse que não pudesse seguir adiante.

\- Possivelmente – ele não o negou.

\- Teve notícias de meu advogado já?

Houve um silêncio sepulcral.

\- Atirou-me todos suas meias três quartos – disse Edward pesaroso.

\- Era uma espécie de declaração de princípios.

\- Sim, dei-me por informado.

\- Foi uma tolice – disse ela desenhando a borda do copo com o dedo. - Como está Tânia? – perguntou-lhe sem poder reprimi-lo.

\- Feliz... seu marido voltou a procurá-la no mesmo dia do jantar. Ela prometeu trabalhar um pouco menos, e ele prometeu aprender a cozinhar ou algo pelo estilo.

\- Era isso do que estavam falando aquela noite?

\- Sobre tudo me estava dizendo coisas sobre mim. Que lhe tinha quebrado o coração faz cinco anos, e que nem sequer me tinha dado conta. E que se me tivesse casado com ela e lhe tivesse feito o que fiz a você, me teria castrado.

Tânia se tinha vingado dele agora que já não lhe importava.

Voltou o silêncio.

\- Quer dormir comigo esta noite?

Bella não podia acreditar no que lhe perguntava. Mas ele a olhou desafiante, como para que não tivesse a menor duvida de seus propósitos.

\- Não vou responder semelhante proposta.

\- Por que não?

\- Estou em processo de me divorciar de você!

\- Não houve nenhuma mulher. - Nem sequer olhei para outra. - Não desejo a outra mulher. - Desejo só a você.

\- Então tem um problema, porque eu não acredito – disse ela tremendo como uma folha.

E na realidade ainda o desejava tanto, que se odiava.

Edward tomou lhe a mão, evitando que ela se afastasse dele.

\- Não deveria havê-lo dito... Não era realmente o que queria dizer.

\- Mas é exatamente o que estava pensando! – exclamou Bella, tirando a mão capturada pela dele.

Bella se sentiu indignada ante a atitude descarada dele. Desejava-a ainda, mas embora o pedisse de joelhos não aceitaria.

Pela extremidade do olho o viu levantar-se e abandonar o bar. Bella quis chorar desconsoladamente, mas havia um público que a estava esperando e um trabalho que realizar.

Eram as quatro da madrugada dessa noite quando dormiu por fim.

Às oito alguém bateu na porta de sua casa de maneira insistente. Bella fez um esforço e se levantou para abrir. Um ramo de rosas vermelhas foi depositado em suas mãos. Era Edward que aproveitando-se de que Bella estava meio adormecida, tinha entrado e fechado a porta.

\- E que esperas que faça com isto? – disse ela consciente do aspecto horrível que tinha, frente a ele que parecia tirado de um anúncio de trajes italianos.

\- Põe-nas na água...

\- O que passa com você? – perguntou ela.

Ele a olhou uns segundos, e logo se apartou em silêncio.

\- Foram muito poucas as mulheres com as que me deitei nestes anos. Com a maioria no primeiro ano, durante o último com nenhu-ma. Que reação esperava ele depois de semelhante informação?

Mas não pôde pensar em nada. Simplesmente lhe bateu com o ramo pelas costas várias vezes, compulsivamente, até que o ramo se estraçalhasse em suas mãos. Ele não fez ameaça algum de defen-der-se.

Então Bella afundou sua cara em suas mãos e sofreu um ataque de pranto repentino. Edward tomou as mãos.

\- Por favor, venha para casa.

\- Não posso!

\- Não te perguntarei o que estive fazendo durante este mês. - Prometo-lhe isso. Não voltarei a lhe mencionar o Woods. Posso fazê-lo. Deixarei de ser ciumento. Pensa que não posso, mas sim eu posso.

Bella separou seus lábios secos no meio do pranto.

\- Estava ciumento?

\- Devoravam-me os ciúmes. O que acha que sou?Uma pedra? – disse com firmeza. - Quando vi essas fotos quis morrer. Não pude suportar. E sabia que se não era capaz de tolerar, lhe perderia. E lhe perdi no final. Mas já me sobrepus.

\- Edward... - a garganta do Bella se espessava.

\- Aquela noite em Atenas sabia que estava pensando nele. E pensei que não poderia viver com isso.

\- Estava pensando em você. - Carlisle acabava de me dizer de seu parentesco, e me sentia muito culpada porque sabia que você o devia saber.

\- Não sabia que tinha estado falando com o Carlisle. - E quando me deu dessa chave no dia seguinte, da forma em que o fez, soube que a recompensa que esperava era sua liberdade. Não podia te obrigar a seguir ao meu lado. Ainda mais se estava apaixonada pelo Woods. Não tinha sentido. A decisão de ficar tinha que ser sua, e realmente não queria estar presente quando tomasse.

Desse modo Edward admitia um ato de covardia que jamais teria esperado dele.

Agora se dava conta de que a insegurança a tinha levado a interpretar mal suas palavras e seus feitos. Porque a que tinha estado lutando por escapar desse casamento tinha sido ela, e ele em troca a tinha pressionado para que seguisse com ele. E no momento que apareceu a chave, era lógico que ele pensasse que ela tinha que tomar uma decisão.

Bella tragou saliva, custava-lhe falar.

\- Não estou apaixonada pelo Paul.

\- Essas fotos dizem algo muito diferente – disse ele lhe soltan-do as mãos e indo para a janela.

\- As fotos podem enganar. Nem sequer o vi desde o dia que esteve na casa. E esse mesmo dia se terminou tudo. Não foi mais que uma aventura, um passatempo, como quer chamá-lo. Estava muito sozinha, aborrecida e suponho que queria o que jamais tinha tido.

\- O que poderia ter tido comigo se eu não tivesse sido tão orgulhoso e tão mesquinho para lhe oferecer isso - Edward voltou para ela e adicionou. - Você foi mais sincera comigo do que eu mereço, pethi mou. Se te perdi foi por minha culpa. Apaixonei-me por você a primeira vez que lhe vi. Você não lhe equivocou com meus sentimentos. Foi como se a luz me golpeasse de repente. E quando me pude recuperar do choque, o único queria fazer era sair correndo.

\- Mas...?

\- Mas você me agarrou pelos tornozelos, porque não fui capaz de ir. Você era muito jovem. Eu não estava preparado para o ca-samento. Mas me dava medo que outro homem estivesse em condições de te dar o que eu não podia. E se eu saísse do seu lado não ia haver oportunidade de que estivesse a meu redor quando eu decidisse voltar.

\- Não posso acreditar que esses eram seus sentimentos – disse Bella, temerosa de acreditar no que ele dizia, de que depois de tudo, não se tivesse equivocado quando tinha acreditado que a atração irresistível tinha sido mútua.

\- Meus sentimentos eram esses. Embora não sabia como dirigi-los, e além disso acredito que estava ressentido pelo poder de atração que exercia sobre mim. Mas logo, Charlie trocou tudo. De repente não tive escolha. Nunca, ninguém, tinha-me feito fazer nada que eu não quisesse. Senti-me totalmente impotente. Sentia-me como um cavalo de raça que seu pai tinha comprado para você. Apanhado por uma adolescente. E jurei que não te daria nada que eu não queria te dar!

Bella pensou em como se haveria sentido. E pensou amargamente em seu pai, que lhes tinha destruído a possibilidade de ser felizes.

\- Compreendo-o – disse Bella.

\- Passaram dois anos de nosso casamento até que comecei a te desejar novamente. – Edward fez uma pausa - Não, não o demonstrei. Teria me deixado matar antes que me aproximar de você! Meu orgulho não permitia me dobrar mais ainda à chantagem de Charlie. Você era uma mulher a quem eu jamais tocaria.

\- Sim – disse ela.

\- Não te tive em conta. Era uma luta entre o Charlie e eu, e você estava no meio. Você era minha esposa. Eu não podia te tocar. Mas nenhum outro podia tampouco. Mas quando morreu Charlie eu já tinha decidido que seguiria sendo minha esposa, e então, ao ser uma escolha própria, nosso casamento seria real. Já sabe não me ocorria que você pudesse ter outras ideias. Tinha aceitado a situação por tanto tempo... – terminou Edward com uma sombra de desconcerto e vergonha de uma vez.

\- Você pensava que com sua palavra bastava... – Bella pensou que era muito arrogante, mas pelo menos era sincero.

\- Eu pensava que você me amava, e que por isso tinha seguido a meu lado.

\- Pensava que eu era a fiel Penélope?

\- Foi muito vaidoso de minha parte. Quando lhe ouvi falar ao telefone com o Woods, quis morrer. Queria me deixar, e tive que tomar medidas extraordinárias para que não fosse. Realmente não pensava que esse certificado fosse ainda uma ameaça para mim.

\- Não? Bella estava pasmada ante tal afirmação.

\- Simplesmente o utilizei para lhe reter e lhe obrigar a que desse uma oportunidade a nosso casamento. E não tinha direito de fazê-lo. O orgulho e o ressentimento tinha-me impedido de fazê-lo em vida do Charlie. Mas não queria enfrentar à possibilidade de te perder.

\- Não queria que nenhuma outra pessoa me comprasse meias três-quartos... – disse ela sorrindo, enquanto se movia pela habitação.

\- Até agora tinha tido meias três quartos suficientes para o resto de minha vida.

Houve um longo silêncio, Edward então pigarreou e seguiu.

\- Quando disse que invejava a fortaleza de Alice em não ceder às pressões da família de Dion Kiriakos para que deixassem a relação...

\- Dion é Kiriakos?- interrompeu Bella.

\- É o irmão mais novo de Tânia. - Não se deu conta?

Bella negou com a cabeça.

\- Alice não deixou que o orgulho interferisse entre ela e seus sentimentos. Eu sim.

Edward se deu conta do que queria lhe dizer com isso. E do que lhe custava dizê-lo. Era uma luta interior, que se teria economizado com ele "Quer dormir comigo esta noite".

\- Pode escrevê-lo se te resulta mais fácil – disse ela titubeando, mas com a felicidade aflorando a seus olhos.

\- Quando voltei de Paris e você já não estava, foi como me encontrar em um deserto. Tinha jogado e tinha perdido. Você tinha escapado por fim do campo de concentração. Necessito que volte para casa.

\- Puseste-a em venda – lhe disse com crueldade que acabava de estrear.

\- Dá igual a que não me ame – a olhou com desespero, as mãos entrelaçadas fortemente, sublinhando a tensão interior nele. - Eu te amo tanto...

\- Eu também te amo, mas não estava disposta a dizer até que o dissesse.

Edward a abraçou. Era formoso voltar a estar em seus braços, e durante um longo momento não houve mais que silencio entre eles, e beijos, e um comprido abraço no que pareciam fundidos.

\- Senti falta de todos os dias em todas as horas – lhe jurou ele. - Pensei que tinha lhe perdido.

Depois de um momento em que pareciam não poder desprender-se, Bella lhe perguntou:

\- Como se sentiu quando atirei as meias três quartos?

\- Se não tivesse estado zangada comigo, não te teria o trabalho de fazê-lo. Isso me deu esperanças – confessou ele com um sorriso.

\- Tiveste sorte de que não fizesse pedaços os trajes!

\- Isso me teria dado mais esperança ainda, mas acredito que devo dizer que não tenho intenções de aprender a cozinhar – murmurou o zombador.

\- Tem outros talentos – disse Bella, lhe acariciando o pelo do peito.

\- Acredita nisso? – sorriu ele.

\- Sei. Para que vai perder o tempo na cozinha quando é tão bom no quarto?

\- Pequena bruxa – protestou com ternura, e voltou a beijá-la.

\- Quero ver essa casa que comprou – disse ela.

\- Comprei-a para você.

\- De verdade?

Beijou-a novamente.

Foi nesse dia, mas muito mais tarde já, quando foram ver a casa onde começariam uma nova vida juntos, longe do passado, longe de tudo menos do amor que compartilhavam.

FIM


End file.
